


Down for the Count

by dirtyretro, Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Jocks & Nerds, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, showho, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Hyunwoo and Hoseok are star wrestlers on their university's acclaimed wrestling team. To maintain their grades before tournament season, smart and sassy Kihyun tutors them in calculus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Check out the [aesthetic mood board](https://twitter.com/xdirtyretro/status/1094078638121775105) we've created for this story!

The gymnasium echoed with the voices of eleven men, followed immediately by a loud thud. Head trapped in a tight headlock, a wrestler on Seoul University’s elite wrestling team was slammed on to the blue practice mat taped to the glossy wood floor. A count of three, and the match was over. A rounder, shorter man from the rest, clad in a jacket with ‘Coach’ embroidered across the back, offered an informative play-by-play, then beckoned two others onto the same blue mat to perform a maneuver called the Bulldog.

Wrestling practice didn’t require singlets, which was fine because Hyunwoo wasn’t particularly fond of showing off his hairy thighs to wandering eyes. In his university’s wrestling t-shirt - a white crew neck with a generic flexing wrestler silhouette across the chest - and a pair of probably-dirty basketball shorts, Hyunwoo bounced on the balls of his feet to channel the adrenaline from observing a three minute suplex-to-pin match finish. He and Hoseok were on the same team and in the same weight class, and judging by the way Hoseok intently watched the demo match, the boy was going to be _ruthless._  

Often paired in practice drills, Hoseok and Hyunwoo thought up a clever game as an incentive to win: the loser bottoms. As competitive wrestlers, the drive to win was innate; as two very gay men, the desire to lose was enticing. The predatory way Hoseok stared at Hyunwoo, his body thrumming with the same adrenaline Hyunwoo was high on, his smirk too erotic for wrestling practice with teammates, Hyunwoo already decided the outcome of their match. Hoseok could give him hell, and he’d greedily take all of it.

The coach called their names, sending them both forward towards the center of the mat. Hyunwoo could hear Hoseok mumbling under his breath - probably the same thing he always said - something about how much trouble he’d be in if he won the match. Hyunwoo side smiled and winked when he saw the coach look away momentarily. He was ready to be greedy, despite his desperate need to win.

As they squared up facing each other and slapped hands, Hoseok snarled a bit, his eyes full of hunger. “You’re gonna get it, hyung,” he whispered, craning his neck back and forth.

Hyunwoo just grinned and crooked an eyebrow.

_Let the dance begin._

They only had one rule whenever they were paired together - no matter what, from the moment they locked arms with each other to the final pin, neither was to say a word. Groaning and growling, sure, but the first one to let something other than that slip from his lips would automatically have to give up masturbating for the next week and take only whatever the other was willing to give. Mercy was not a common term between them, and each could tell when the other had caved to the pressure.

The whistle blew like a shrill song and they locked, muscles immediately flexing against the strain of their similar strength. Hyunwoo knew that the hardest part for Hoseok wasn’t winning or losing the match, it was fighting the urge to say something smart-assed when he felt he had the upper hand. Though Hoseok was shorter than Hyunwoo by a couple inches, he was also more compact, so trying to at least look like he was putting up a good fight was often difficult for Hyunwoo with his leaner, broader frame.

Today was different though, and Hyunwoo could sense it. Hoseok had been so wound up all week, waiting for word of the enrollment status of his next college venture. Their packed schedules had kept them apart since the previous week; practice having been cancelled a couple times due to a massive rainstorm that had caused the gym to be temporarily shut down. But Hyunwoo knew exactly how Hoseok was feeling; he could sense it like he was feeling it himself.

_Good thing he’d decided to keep his hands off his cock until they met again…_

From their lockup, Hyunwoo lunged forth with a grunt, sweeping under Hoseok’s bulky arms smoothly and claiming his back. In wrestling, Hoseok’s stout build was beneficial, but he was top-heavy, too, so Hyunwoo capitalized on the other’s broad anatomy. Arms hooked under Hoseok’s armpits, Hyunwoo locked his hands together to solidify their position change, pinning Hoseok against himself.

Their bodies were hot from the labor of their sport and sweat drenched their clothes, the masculine musk electrifying their every nerve. His abdomen flush against Hoseok’s back, Hyunwoo attempted a powerful suplex but Hoseok kept his body low, successfully thwarting the attack. An attack of his own, Hoseok grinded his ass into Hyunwoo’s crotch, earning a sharp intake of breath from the other.

Whether it was intentional or not, Hyunwoo’s aggressive offense crumbled under Hoseok’s sexy hip movements. Beneath thin, mesh shorts, Hyunwoo felt the delicious curve and divide of Hoseok’s perfect ass. Under the watchful eye of all their teammates, a blush crept across Hyunwoo’s face as blood quickly rushed to his dick. If Hoseok moved, no doubt everyone would see the outline of his semi-hard cock.

Capitalizing on his opponent’s distraction, Hoseok skillfully twisted out of Hyunwoo’s back-take and reached for a classic headlock. For the briefest of moments, their eyes locked, and Hyunwoo told Hoseok everything he could without saying a word. Hoseok hesitated, balking back but then lunging forward again, knowing exactly what he had to do. He took Hyunwoo into the headlock, immediately hooking the larger man’s arm over his shoulder and flipping him onto his back on the mat. He dropped down for the cover, utilizing his weight to pin Hyunwoo’s shoulders to the mat.

_One, two, three!_

As soon as he was pinned, Hyunwoo pulled his legs up, hoping to hide his erection, and the coach called Hoseok off. Hoseok pushed himself up with a swift move, subtly turning Hyunwoo’s body towards him as he did - away from any eyes that were currently watching them. He distracted their coach, taking further attention away from Hyunwoo so he could stand up and have a quick second to adjust himself.

“Told you I was gonna take him down, coach,” Hoseok boasted, peering back over his shoulder to check on his friend.

When Hyunwoo finally turned to face them, he tried to feign innocence and act like he had no idea what had just happened. Hoseok kept the coach’s attention on him until the man threw his hands up and called for the end of practice.

“Close call, dude,” Hoseok chuckled, stepping up to Hyunwoo and glancing down.

“Like you _didn’t_ mean to do it,” Hyunwoo retorted, feeling the heat creep up onto his cheeks again.

“Yeah, well, like you _didn’t_ mean to lose. I swear, hyung, sometimes I think you forget how perceptive I really am.” Hoseok gave a grin that just seemed to mock Hyunwoo now. He knew damn well that the older man could’ve kept himself soft if he’d just have been more focused.

Hyunwoo sighed, running his hands through his thick hair. “Thanks,” he said. “For not exposing me.”

Hoseok laughed and threw an arm around Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Can’t have everyone seeing what’s mine, now, can we?”

“Why? Would it make you jealous?” Hyunwoo teased, jabbing Hoseok playfully in the ribs.

Hoseok tugged on the elastic waistband of Hyunwoo’s shorts and smiled. “A little bit.”

As their teammates cleared the gym, their voices vanished down the long hallway to the locker room just as they did. Coach rolled up the blue practice mats and stowed them in the gym storage closet, offering the two a nod as he, too, left down the hallway into the locker rooms. A giant room reverberating with laughter and testosterone moments ago now rested in empty silence.

“How long do you think we have to wait until the locker room is empty?” Hyunwoo asked, a little embarrassed for sounding so impatient. Amidst the whirlwind of classes, tedious assignments, part time work, and cancelled wrestling practice, the two hadn’t spent much time together. He wouldn’t openly admit it, but being with Hoseok was his solace from all the stress.

“Eager, are we?” Hoseok smirked as he dipped his hand beneath Hyunwoo’s waistband, tracing the indent of his hip bone until Hyunwoo practically gasped at how close those fingers were to touching him _there._

“Don’t play with me—” Hyunwoo warned, but it lacked bite.

Hoseok feigned a pout. “Why not?”

His fingers inched closer and closer, their touch warm and their pace tortuous. Hyunwoo resisted the urge to buck into the touch. Despite being alone in an empty gym, they were still in a public space; he refused to succumb to how utterly _hot_ that piece of information was. Then, the raucous of heavy gym doors opening jarred them out of their intimacy, and the two pulled away from one another abruptly.

The next group of students needing to use the gym started filing in, thankfully not caring to acknowledge Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“Ok, that was a little too close,” Hyunwoo sighed, leaning back against the bleachers. “Do you think the locker room is cleared out yet?”

Hoseok shook his head, grinning at his hyung’s impatience. “You need it that bad?” he purred, stepping up to Hyunwoo again so close that their bodies were almost touching.

Hyunwoo edged away from the bleachers, putting unwanted space between them. “You know I do,” he whispered, tugging at Hoseok’s sweat-soaked shirt and motioning towards the locker rooms. “But I also know that _you’ve_ been on edge lately, so, I want to help.”

“Yeah, sure, I bet you do,” Hoseok snickered, placing his hand square on Hyunwoo’s broad chest and pushing him back down the hallway. “I say we just go down there and find out who’s left.”

Hyunwoo let himself be moved backwards, eyes flitting from Hoseok to the students that had filled out the gym floor. Apparently not paying enough attention, he was stopped abruptly when Hoseok backed him into the door that kept the locker room closed off from the hallway. Hoseok snaked his hand around Hyunwoo’s waist, keeping him from pushing through the door.

“Maybe we should just stay right here,” he grinned, sliding his other hand along the waistband of Hyunwoo’s shorts. “We’re basically hidden, and we can hear if anyone is coming from either direction. How ‘bout it, hyung?” He didn’t wait for Hyunwoo to answer, hand slipping down into Hyunwoo’s shorts, fingers gripping his cock and bringing it up, flush against Hyunwoo’s lower belly. “You really are bound up,” he whispered, leaning into Hyunwoo’s neck, nipping at the most prominent vein before giving it a lick. “Bet it’d only take me a few good strokes to have you cumming in my hand, huh?”

“Hoseok- what if- we- get caught,” Hyunwoo faltered. His legs were already trembling, and Hoseok hadn’t even given him a single stroke yet. Hoseok kissed along his jawline, squeezing his fingers then releasing, earning a sharp intake of breath then a short sigh of relief.

“Don’t think we have to worry about that,” Hoseok said, bringing his lips up to Hyunwoo’s ear. “Locker room sounds empty.” And he pushed Hyunwoo back through the heavy door.

Hyunwoo stumbled, the door giving way as Hoseok shoved him through, only stopping when his back collided with the first set of cold, metal lockers. Hoseok’s hands hot on his body and the metal locker cool on his back, Hyunwoo breathed in. The scent of dirty gym clothes and men’s body wash lingered in the stuffy locker room air. It was quiet and seemingly empty; they could _finally_ be alone in private.

Except, occasional noises echoed from the showers around the corner - was someone still in there? Hyunwoo opened his mouth to protest, but Hoseok shushed him with a kiss. It wasn’t artful, but Hoseok swallowed every sigh Hyunwoo made until the elder finally caved in to the moment. He’d been sporting a half boner since teasing Hyunwoo in the gym, but Hyunwoo’s large hands on his hips, fingers flicking the hem of his shirt, had him painfully hard.

Hoseok squeezed Hyunwoo’s cock again, just to toy with him more, just to hear a big jock like him whimper. He smirked into their kiss knowing only he could make Son Hyunwoo, varsity Greco-Roman wrestling champion, desperate for cock. Something about that provoked Hoseok in all the right ways, made him want Hyunwoo to moan so loud his voice carried through the entire gymnasium.

Wedging his thigh between Hyunwoo’s legs, Hoseok grinded his erection into the other’s hip as he worked Hyunwoo’s dick in his hand, breaking their kiss to fully appreciate the sexy noises Hyunwoo made. “Damn, hyung. Maybe I should neglect you more often, huh?” he taunted.

Looking down at Hoseok with half-lidded eyes, plush lips parted, Hyunwoo whispered, “Be careful. Karma’s a bitch.”  

Smirking, Hoseok ghosted his lips over Hyunwoo’s. “You’re right. I’m sure I’ll get what I deserve.”

Suddenly, the spray of the showers stopped and the sound of large, wet footsteps on tile became increasingly audible. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened in panic and he let go of Hoseok’s hips. But the younger man didn’t budge, hand still holding firmly on Hyunwoo’s cock, thigh still wedged between his legs.

“ _Dude_ ,” Hyunwoo pressed, giving Hoseok a stern but nervous look.

Hoseok grinned for a moment, then rolled his eyes and pulled his hand out of Hyunwoo’s shorts. “ _Ugh_ , fine.” Just as he put his foot down and stepped back, the mysterious stranger that had occupied the shower came around the corner.

The young man stopped in his tracks, staring the other two down with an inquisitive look, then shook his head and walked past them to his locker.

“You guys need to learn how to be subtle,” Jooheon said, dropping his towel and stepping into a clean pair of shorts. He pulled a shirt over his head and gathered his things, turning to face them. “You’re lucky it was just me in here. Anyone else and you’d never live this down.”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok watched as Jooheon left the locker room, still shaking his head and mumbling something to himself. The moment he was gone, Hoseok pressed himself back up against Hyunwoo, but the elder shoved him back.

“Seriously?” Hyunwoo questioned. “You want to tempt fate again? Cuz I sure as hell don’t.”

Hoseok crooked an eyebrow and glanced down. “Your dick tells a different story,” he said, tsking at it like it had misbehaved.

Hyunwoo quickly readjusted himself, cheeks burning hot and a heavy ache growing in his shorts. “Let’s just go, ok?”

Hoseok stepped up to him again, grabbing him by the wrists suddenly and pinning them behind his back. Hyunwoo groaned but didn’t fight against it.

“You lost, hyung. Which means, _I won_ . And when I win, I get to be in charge. So, I say, you let me unpitch the tent in your shorts before we really _do_ have to worry about someone else coming in. Mmkay?”

Hyunwoo swallowed hard and gave a small nod, keeping his hands behind his back even after Hoseok had released him and freed his cock. The moment Hoseok got down on his knees and took him into his mouth his jaw slacked and his head fell back against the lockers. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, but Hoseok took him all the way down, opening his throat to accommodate the thickness of Hyunwoo’s cock. The groan that fell from his lips came from deep in his belly, and he couldn’t help but unhook his hands and bury his fingers in Hoseok’s hair. When his grip tightened, Hoseok hummed around his cock- almost laughing, and Hyunwoo knew it was his way of saying _‘I win.’_

Hoseok reached up and grabbed onto Hyunwoo’s hips, pressing the pads of his fingertips into them. The contrast of their skin color was beautiful- it was one of Hoseok’s favorite things, and he watched little red bruises blossom under his touch as he released and then tightened again, causing Hyunwoo to cry out and throw a hand up to his mouth. He knew the exact moment Hyunwoo was going to cum - the elder would buck forward and flatten his hand, slamming into Hoseok’s mouth while holding his head, and he closed his eyes when he felt the hot liquid shoot down his throat.

Hyunwoo pulled his hand away from his mouth and slammed his palm against the lockers. “ _Fuck_ —” he groaned, long and drawn out, balling his fist and bringing it to his lips again. But it was too late; if anyone was nearby, they had definitely heard that. Hoseok released his hips and pulled off slowly, licking his lips as he stood up and moved Hyunwoo’s hand away from his mouth.

The elder’s eyes were closed and his face was bright red, despite all the blood having been rushed to another area of his body. Hoseok readjusted him back into his shorts and kissed him, pressing their bodies together again and slipping an arm around Hyunwoo’s waist.

“You should probably just admit it, hyung,” he said, moving to give little kisses on Hyunwoo’s flushed cheeks. “You’ll _never_ be able to say no to me.” He giggled when Hyunwoo gave a quick groan and slid out of his grasp. When he turned around to face Hyunwoo, he flashed him the most sinful look Hyunwoo had ever seen from him. He put a palm against his hard on and let out a soft breath. “We’ll take care of this later.”

~

Hoseok had no idea the campus library had seven floors until he got lost in it. He probably could’ve stopped at the circulation desk on the first floor to ask for directions to the tutoring rooms, but hindsight was twenty/twenty. He also learned there was a Starbucks _in_ the library, and waiting in line to get an iced Americano when he was already lost was not the wisest choice. He was exhausted from wrestling practice, though, so the caffeine was necessary for brain function.

Ten minutes late when he finally found the tutoring rooms, Hoseok offered a polite smile to his rather attractive tutor before fishing a calculus textbook from his backpack. His tutor, Kihyun, was slim with a sharp face and soft eyes, silver hair styled like a sexy math professor. Hoseok never thought much of the sassy, nerdy vibe, but the way Kihyun stared daggers at him while repeatedly tapping his pencil on his spiral notebook had Hoseok reevaluating his turn ons.

“Sorry I’m late. I’m Hoseok. You’re… Kihyun, right?”

“Mhm,” Kihyun hummed. “You jock types are all the same. Late, unprepared.”

Hoseok hesitated as he pulled his notebook from his backpack, mulling over whether he was just insulted or called out. “I… I just came from practice and I got lost—”

“Don’t think you can just pay me to do your homework.” Kihyun motioned with his chin to Hoseok’s calculus textbook.

Hoseok swallowed nervously. “No! I… I’m here to learn.”

“I know you have a GPA to uphold.” Hoseok could’ve _swore_ he saw a faint smirk on Kihyun’s face as he said it.

It was true, all collegiate athletes had to maintain a 3.0 GPA or above to prove their atheletics weren’t interfering with their academics. Hell, the only reason Hoseok was even here was because his coach strongly recommended seeking a tutor to bolster his grades before wrestling season fully took off.  

“I’ll work hard!” Hoseok reassured. He wasn’t expecting attitude from a guy who looked like he solved mathematical puzzles for fun, but it was oddly attractive.

“Yeah, you will,” Kihyun simpered. “Now, let’s get started.”

~

The hour went by quickly - Kihyun trying to fill Hoseok’s head with all the information he could while still attempting to ‘play it down’ for him, and Hoseok finding himself continuously distracted by the little things Kihyun did when he was aggravated and trying to focus. It didn’t take long for Hoseok to realize that his growing attraction to Kihyun was completely opposite to the way he was attracted to Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was small in frame, with equally small but defined muscles. His baby-fine hair was styled neatly and just long enough to tuck behind his ears if he’d actually felt the need to do so, and nothing about him _really_ screamed that he was into dudes, unless you counted the sass that seeped out of him like he was filled to overflowing - Hoseok totally counted that. But what stood out the most to him, was that Kihyun looked _expensive_. From the white gold frames he was constantly pushing back up on the bridge of his nose, to the baby blue cashmere sweater that fit him just right, to his shined-to-perfection Wingtip Boots - the color of the leather matching the band on his watch. Even his cologne was a scent that Hoseok could swear he’d only smelled on rich guys he’d met in passing while trying to decide the future of his academic career.

He had a million questions he wanted to ask Kihyun, but not a single one would leave his lips.

Kihyun suddenly slammed his notebook down, startling Hoseok out of his momentary daze. “Too much for you, big boy?” he asked with an oddly seductive expression.

_Big boy? Really?_

Hoseok shoved his books in his backpack and stood up, towering over Kihyun. For a moment, he found himself wanting to say something smart-assed, something that would really get under Kihyun’s skin, but that moment passed quickly with the realization that the last thing he wanted to do was live up to the stereotype Kihyun had already labeled him with.

“Not at all,” he replied. “Same time tomorrow?”

Kihyun was clearly taken aback, and Hoseok noticed. He looked so small; so helpless, but _damn_ did he smell delicious. When Kihyun nodded with a tiny movement, Hoseok gave a wink and his best smile, and left the library, satisfied that the nerdy, expensive, strangely beautiful college math tutor had lost the upperhand.

~

How Hoseok found himself so flustered over a nerdy math tutor like Kihyun was beyond him.

Sitting in his car in the parking lot of the building Hyunwoo’s night class was in, he had plenty of alone time to relive his tutoring session. Between all the numbers, sine and cosine, equations and other calculus nonsense was Kihyun’s stupid, handsome face and his shapely, witty mouth saying _‘big boy.’_ The pet name was an unexpected turn on. Visions of Kihyun’s tiny body in that baby blue cashmere sweater, white gold frames, and nothing else distracted him from Hyunwoo’s incessant knocking on the rolled up window of the car.

“Hoseok! Dude, let me in!”

“Shit, yeah. Sorry, hyung,” Hoseok muttered as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Hyunwoo tossed his backpack to the backseat and slid in, slamming shut the car door behind him. Sensing Hoseok’s weird demeanor, he asked, “What’s up? Did tutoring go alright?”

Hoseok smirked to himself, then carried his gaze to Hyunwoo. It wasn’t stress or worry that occupied those deep brown eyes. No, it was something Hyunwoo was all too familiar with. Before he had the opportunity to speak, Hoseok grabbed a fistful of Hyunwoo’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss much too fervent for the current mood. Hyunwoo fell forward, a palm landing on the driver’s seat between Hoseok’s thighs to break his fall.

Hyunwoo’s breath was shallow when he broke the kiss. “Still pent up from practice?”

“Something like that,” Hoseok replied. He pushed Hyunwoo’s hand on his boner. “Why don’t you help me out, big boy~?”


	2. Chapter 2

_“What did you call me?”_

Hoseok’s eyes went just about as wide as Hyunwoo’s, but _his_ were filled with sudden apprehension, while Hyunwoo was just shocked. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and sank down into the driver’s seat, averting his gaze and trying to think of something witty or charming to say. Hyunwoo, however, readjusted himself in his own seat and turned Hoseok’s chin towards him.

“Now I _really_ want to know how tutoring went,” he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Hoseok swallowed hard, heart racing at just the expression on Hyunwoo’s face. “His name’s Kihyun,” he stuttered. “The tutor, I mean. He seemed like a typical brain at first - nerdy but cute, kind of a brat but really smart. Pretty sure his wardrobe alone cost more than both our cars put together. But just before I left, he called me big boy; questioned if what’d he’d shown me was too much for my apparent pea-sized brain… It was kinda, _hot_.”

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow for a moment, clearly thinking things over. “Are you saying you want to start calling _me_ that more often? Or, is that what you want _me_ to call _you_ …” His voice trailed off at the end, apprehension now apparent with him as well.

Hoseok sighed and rolled his eyes, laughing as he pulled Hyunwoo in for a kiss. The elder didn’t question things any further, instead switching his focus to the hard on still raging in Hoseok’s shorts. Yet, the nickname echoed in Hyunwoo’s mind, making heat rise beneath his skin. He took control of their kiss, lips moving with the lust of their locker room shenanigans. He cupped Hoseok’s erection and swallowed the sigh that left his lips, accepting that as an invitation to unzip his fly and pull his dick from his pants.

Hyunwoo broke the kiss with a grin, appreciating how flustered Hoseok was. The poor boy fled from wrestling practice to the library for his mandated tutoring session still packing a semi, and just when he thought calculus would kill his boner, the tutor’s mean but flirty attitude had him adjusting his pants every few minutes. Here he was, Hyunwoo’s hand on his dick in a fairly lit parking lot outside of the College of the Arts building, wearing his arousal on his face.

_Fuck, Hoseok was hot._

“Do you have any idea how hot you are?” Hyunwoo muttered before pecking the other on the lips. After two years with each other, he knew exactly what to say to Hoseok to get him worked up. “Damn, that’s a nice cock.”

Hyunwoo swallowed the entire length on first contact, causing Hoseok to curl forward with a soft gasp. Hyunwoo repeated the process of swallowing the length, cheeks hollow as he slid up the shaft, lips suckling the head - something Hoseok _specifically_ liked - then starting again. Hoseok threaded his fingers through Hyunwoo’s brown locks, cradling the nape of his neck when he deepthroated. The slick, warm pressure on his cock was so fucking good, and he bucked his hips into Hyunwoo’s mouth like the greedy boy he was, desperate to maintain contact. Hyunwoo moaned as Hoseok fucked his mouth - something Hyunwoo _specifically_ liked - until Hoseok’s hips hesitated and his raspy whimpers filled the cab of the car.

“Hyung- ah, I’m—”

Hyunwoo slid off, flicking his tongue out as he stared up at Hoseok’s blushing, panting face. Lewdly licking the swollen head, he said, “Cum for me, _big boy._ ”

Hoseok orgasmed with so much force the car shook, with Hyunwoo moaning around his cock like his hunger couldn’t be sated. Apparently, the pet name stayed in the forefront of _both_ their minds.

Yeah, they would definitely need to talk about this ‘big boy’ thing, and Kihyun, _asap_.

~

Hyunwoo waited outside the coach’s office, nervously drumming his fingers on his knees. It was Friday morning, and though normally happy being able to sleep in until his later classes, a phone call from the coach had woken him up way too early. Not only was he nervous, he was still pent up from the night before with Hoseok, the younger man having to get back to his dorm right after he’d dropped Hyunwoo off at his off-campus apartment. A few rounds with _himself_ hadn’t even done the trick; Hoseok’s voice almost taunting him now, wondering what this Kihyun guy was really all about, and if he was half as good as Hoseok claimed.

The door to the coach’s office swung open suddenly. Hyunwoo stood up, waiting for whoever had been in before him to come out. When he saw Jooheon, he immediately turned away, but Jooheon shut the door and walked over, tsking him. He grabbed Hyunwoo by the shoulder and spun him around.

“So, you _did_ get caught, huh?” he asked, narrowing his glare and shaking his head.

Hyunwoo’s face dropped.

_Had the coach found out about what he and Hoseok had done in the locker room?? Had Jooheon gone back on his word and spilled to everyone he knew?!_

“I’m just fucking with you, hyung,” Jooheon laughed, slapping Hyunwoo across the chest. “But seriously, you guys better be more careful. Or shit, at the least, ask a fellow to join would ya’?” He leaned closer, whispering. “Kidding about that last part. Just a heads up though.”

Hyunwoo was speechless as he watched Jooheon walk away. Just the thought of being caught gave him such an internal struggle, he could have thrown up on the spot. On one hand, it was thrilling, and he knew how much Hoseok enjoyed the game. On the other, getting caught meant possibly being suspended, or worse, kicked off the wrestling team completely.

He cursed his inner demons and swallowed his nerves when he finally entered the coach’s office.

“Hyunwoo!” Coach said with his usual bravado, motioning for Hyunwoo to take a seat in front of his desk. The desk was as quirky as he was, littered in tacky bobblehead replicas of Olympic wrestlers and coffee-stained paper documents. “How ya doin’, son?”

Hyunwoo smiled nervously as Jooheon’s definitely not hilarious, totally terrifying jokes rattled his brain. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the coach’s eyes without feeling uncomfortable. He and Hoseok fucked around all the time, especially during and after wrestling practice, but they’d never had an _encounter_ before. Regardless, he cleared his throat and puffed his chest, portraying himself as Son Hyunwoo, champion wrestler, to his coach.

“Good…” Hyunwoo replied. “You wanted to see me?”

“As you know, wrestling season officially starts next week. Tournament schedule is tight this year. I want all my boys to make it to the top,” Coach explained, his fingers laced together and poised in front of him on the desk. “I know you can bring it home for the 165 class.”

Hyunwoo wasn’t new to cutting weight for tournament season, but this was the first year he’d have to drop nearly ten pounds. Coach was pruning him for Olympic level competition, but he wasn’t ready to sacrifice pizza and beer. Despite himself, he nodded obediently. After all, wrestling was his livelihood - it was how he met Hoseok, made a handful of close friends, and even came to college to begin with.

Coach rifled through a disorganized stack of files, humming when he found Hyunwoo’s file. He removed a cardstock paper with Hyunwoo’s transcript on it and looked it over. “Gotta maintain a 3.0 GPA… and uh, this isn’t looking good, son.”

It wasn’t shocking information. Hyunwoo wasn’t fond of reading or studying or doing homework. Academically, he did the bare minimum, instead putting all his energy and brain power into wrestling, exercising, and virtually anything _other_ than school.

“You need to improve your grades in mathematics. I referred Hoseok to a high ranking tutor in the library. His name is Yoo Kihyun. See him once a week, twice… whatever it takes to improve your grade. Understand, Hyunwoo? We need ya’ on the team, son.” Coach asked, tone strict.

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He left the coach’s office in more of a daze than he had when he’d gone in. At the forefront of his mind was how he’d do anything to stay at the top of his wrestling game, even if it _did_ mean having to put in the extra effort academically. But tucked right behind that thought was a million others, most of which involved Hoseok, and, strangely enough, this _Kihyun_ guy that had gone from non-existent, to someone who was really good at invading his mind when he least expected it.

_And they hadn’t even met each other yet._

Hoseok’s voice suddenly startled him out of his bewildered state. “Need some help, hyung?”

Hyunwoo looked up just in time, averting their near collision. “Huh? Oh, shit, sorry.”

Hoseok could tell immediately that something was going on- Hyunwoo never came out of the coach’s office so deep in thought. He glanced around the gym, making sure no one was around, and reached forward to tug at the top of Hyunwoo’s jeans.

“You look like coach just asked you to solve the world’s toughest math equation,” he said, ignoring the way Hyunwoo turned his hips away from the wandering touch.

“You’re almost right,” Hyunwoo chuckled, finally slapping at Hoseok’s hand. “Coach said I need tutoring, to get my grades up. He told me to get ahold of Kihyun.”

Almost in slow motion, Hoseok’s eyebrow crooked up and the subtle grin on his face grew as wide as the Cheshire Cat’s. He then bit at the corner of his lip and took a step closer to Hyunwoo, exhaling softly and latching a finger into the pocket of Hyunwoo’s jeans.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, hyung.”

“Ok,” Hyunwoo said, a little confused and mildly turned on. “What’s that mean?”

Hoseok swiveled the ball of his foot into the floor and feigned an innocent expression. “It _means_ that now I don’t have to make up some lame excuse to introduce you to him.”

~

The day went by at a painstakingly slow pace. Hoseok and Hyunwoo only had one class together; calculus- the last one of the afternoon, but the majority of it was spent with Hoseok flashing overtly sexy yet subtle glances from across the room, and Hyunwoo trying his best to ignore them. When class was over, Hyunwoo took his time gathering his things while he waited for Hoseok to join him.

“Ya know, I’m not gonna get any better at this shit if you keep eye fucking me every time we don’t sit together.”

Hoseok laughed and shrugged a shoulder, clearly not caring about the internal life crisis his best friend and fuck buddy seemed to be having at that particular moment. “I could just fuck you for real,” he whispered, moving dangerously close to Hyunwoo. “Ya’ know, bend you over one of the desks. Make it so good you scream my name over and over… I bet the echo in here would be almost as good as in the gym.”

“ _Hoseok_ …”

Hoseok leaned in even closer, and Hyunwoo froze, eyes fixated on the teacher whose attention suddenly seemed to be aimed in their direction. “Should I make you beg for it?”

“ _Dude—_ ”

“Gentlemen!” the teacher called out. “It’s Friday, and class is now over - get out of my classroom.”

Hyunwoo jabbed Hoseok in the ribs and headed towards the door. Hoseok followed, saying his goodbyes to their teacher while watching the cute way Hyunwoo’s ass moved in his jeans when he was trying to escape extreme embarrassment. Once out in the hallway, he caught up to the elder and grabbed him by his hooded sweatshirt. Hyunwoo kept walking, but slowed when he felt Hoseok press a palm against the small of his back.

“You’re so easily triggered lately,” Hoseok said, coming up beside him and matching his stride. “What’s going on with you?”

Hyunwoo sighed and threw a glance, pushing through the heavy glass doors that led to the student parking lot.

“Can we not talk about this now please?”

Hoseok slowed his gate and hung back, still following, but watching the way Hyunwoo was intently heading towards his car. When the elder reached the passenger side door, he had to speak up.

“You going back to the dorms with me, hyung?” Hoseok snickered. “Cuz if so, I’m gonna have to call all my other boyfriends and tell them not to come over.”

Hyunwoo looked around, completely unaware of the fact that he had walked to Hoseok’s car and not his own. His face flushed in a matter of seconds and he placed his arms on the top of the car, resting his forehead on them. Hoseok unlocked the driver’s side door, then went around to Hyunwoo.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it if you _did_ want to come back with me. Or, we could always go to your place. I don’t really have any plans tonight.”

“You know I won’t go to your dorm,” Hyunwoo sighed, turning his body until his back was pressed against the door. “I just - I don’t know what I want to do right now. It feels like my brain is malfunctioning or something and I’m not sure why.”

Hoseok slid closer to Hyunwoo, hoping the elder wouldn’t move away. “I could stay at your place this weekend. Might be good for both of us. Plus, I totally won yesterday, so ya’ kinda owe me.”

Hyunwoo glanced at Hoseok, who was smiling like an idiot and trying his best to look sweet and innocent. He couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, sure.”

Hoseok lifted up on his toes to steal a quick kiss from Hyunwoo, almost as if to seal the deal. Hyunwoo blinked a few times, dumbfounded, before inspecting the parking lot for any eavesdroppers; if Hoseok had kissed him any longer, he’d probably be blushing.

“Let me grab some clothes and I’ll meet you at your place,” Hoseok said with a wink.

~

It was a little gay to tidy up his apartment before Hoseok came over, wasn’t it? To achieve a clean but unorganized style of housekeeping was a perfect medium of _‘I care about how you think I live’_ and _‘I’m still a dude so don’t keep high expectations.’_ It wasn’t like Hoseok hadn’t been over before when it looked like a bomb exploded in Hyunwoo’s living room, or when wearing a Hazmat suit was a legitimate consideration before entering the kitchen, but the more time he spent with Hoseok, the more he felt like impressing him.

Not known for his punctuality, Hoseok arrived later than anticipated, citing a beer run as his excuse for tardiness. Hyunwoo phoned in a pizza order, mumbling something about cutting weight later, while Hoseok chugged a bottle and popped the cap off another. The night was typical of most of their nights hanging out - drinking, eating, video games, and beer-induced debates over which wrestling maneuver was the most effective. The latter progressed to _demonstrations_ of aforementioned maneuvers, which lead to _intentional_ groping, which lead to making out on the living room floor.

Hyunwoo wound up on top, pinning Hoseok’s shoulders to the floor with large palms. They were winded from the exertion of their tipsy bout, panting softly over the melodic sounds of the Wii in the background. Looking up at Hyunwoo was a sight to behold - a thin sheen of sweat on his caramel skin, his t-shirt sticking to his chest, his ass on Hoseok’s clothed dick, panting like they’d already gone three rounds.

Biting his bottom lip, Hoseok rolled his hips into Hyunwoo, groaning when the elder’s breath hitched. Wow, he really was pent up, almost like he’d been living in perpetual arousal since last practice. Placing a hand on Hoseok’s chest, Hyunwoo balanced himself as he slowly worked his hips against Hoseok’s, swiveling and grinding on his cock with practiced ease.

Hyunwoo didn’t ride Hoseok often, but when he did, it drove Hoseok crazy.

“Fuck, hyung,” Hoseok moaned, lolling his head back as Hyunwoo worked his hips.

A brutish habit he developed, Hyunwoo grabbed a fistful of Hoseok’s shirt and pulled him up, forcing the other to sit upright. Even when he topped, getting manhandled by Hyunwoo was fucking _hot._ Hoseok’s hands found Hyunwoo’s hips, swaying with their tantalizing motion. Their bodies pressed together exchanging heat, Hyunwoo’s hard dick sandwiched between their stomachs, his jagged, masculine breathing as he rode Hoseok’s cock through way too many layers of clothing - _that_ was how Hyunwoo drove Hoseok crazy.

Hyunwoo roughly pulled off Hoseok’s shirt and threw it to the corner of the room. All that creamy skin delicious to taste; all those defined muscles firm under his exploring hands. He pressed wet kisses up Hoseok’s naked chest to his sharp jawline, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss and grinding until Hoseok broke the kiss with a loud moan.

Finding the hem of Hyunwoo’s t-shirt, Hoseok pulled it off, not caring where it landed when he tossed it. For a long while, he stared at Hyunwoo, drinking in his tan, muscular body- from the neatly trimmed happy trail plunging into his pants to the backwards snapback he readjusted on his head.

“What’s the matter? Forget how to fuck me?” Hyunwoo challenged.

With a growl, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo, twisting and forcibly reversing their positions so Hyunwoo was on his back on the floor and Hoseok was between his legs pinning him to the ground. In wrestling, they called that an escape. Cocky, Hoseok smirked. “Aren’t you supposed to be a champion wrestler? Where’s that defense?”

“Shut the fuck up, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo snarled, pulling him in for another kiss...


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunwoo brought his legs up and wrapped them around Hoseok’s waist the moment he felt Hoseok try to break the kiss and sit up. He swallowed the boy’s moans like they were sustenance to him; filling him up with an exhilarating desire and a great thirst that needed to be quenched. Still pinned to the floor, Hyunwoo moaned back in response when Hoseok pushed his fingers into the elder’s shoulders and forced them apart.

“Still- _shit_ , still not good enough to best me, hyung,” Hoseok panted, easing up on his hold just a little. He grinded into Hyunwoo, forcing his back to arch up off the floor.

“You keep teasing me like this, I’m gonna make sure you can’t walk straight for a week,” Hyunwoo warned, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

“Says the one who lost,” Hoseok chirped, churning his hips again and leaning down to drink in Hyunwoo’s moan as he did so. One at a time, he took Hyunwoo by the wrists and brought them up over his head, pinning them together against the plush carpet with one hand.

Hyunwoo unwrapped his legs and arched his back again, allowing Hoseok to stretch his arms as far as they would go. At their max, he bucked up into Hoseok and bit down on his lip as the boy nipped his way along the thick tricep muscle, giving little licks after each bite.

“You know you can’t fight me,” Hoseok purred, bringing his lips to Hyunwoo’s ear. “ _I know_ you don’t want to.”

Hyunwoo growled lowly, squirming under Hoseok’s firm hold, relishing the way a full stretch of his muscles felt almost as good as full stretch of his ass.

_If Hoseok would ever get fucking to it…_

Hyunwoo’s impatience was literally seeping from his pores, sweat rolling down his temples and chest heaving each time Hoseok pushed their erections together and swiveled his hips. If Hoseok didn’t make it in the wrestling game, he could definitely be a dancer, and just that thought combined with Hoseok’s hot breath against his neck was more than enough to push him towards the edge.

“Can you at least get us naked if you’re gonna keep doing that?” Hyunwoo keened, turning his head to try and steal Hoseok’s lips. But Hoseok was quick, and pulled back just in time, releasing Hyunwoo’s wrists and sitting up, lustful expression and deviant smile etched across his face.

“ _So fucking thirsty, hyung_. You know I like to play with you when I win.” He scooted back between Hyunwoo’s legs and bent down, kissing along the top of the elder’s jeans as he unzipped them and pulled them down way too slowly. “Look at you,” he said, sliding his hands over Hyunwoo’s boxer briefs and hooking his fingers on the elastic. “So wet for me already.”

Hyunwoo’s moans were already building, hands still locked above his head, legs flexing, wanting so badly to pin Hoseok between them and flip the boy onto his back. He was so tempted to tell Hoseok to _fucking get to it already_ , but the subby side of him needed to be teased, and thoroughly enjoyed every torturous moment that Hoseok kept him climbing towards the edge of sanity.

_If anyone could break Hyunwoo apart and put him back together in the most beautiful and perfect way, it was Hoseok._

“Hyung, you know I can’t just stretch one part of your body,” Hoseok tsked, pulling Hyunwoo’s boxer briefs down and hooking a hand under the elder’s right leg. When he began to lift it up, Hyunwoo’s hands immediately unclasped and came down closer to his sides, clawing at the carpet. Hoseok slid his shoulder under Hyunwoo’s leg and started to push against it until it was almost touching his chest. After a few moments, and a few heavy groans from Hyunwoo, he eased up and switched legs, doing the same with his left. “Now that you’re all loose for me, how ‘bout you pull these legs up yourself.”

Hyunwoo did as Hoseok told him to, knees almost touching his chest, Hoseok’s warm breath fanning down over his cock as the boy smoothed his hands up the back of Hyunwoo’s thighs and pushed down. Hoseok licked at the underside of his cock, teasing the thick vein with his tongue before moving to Hyunwoo’s entrance with a long exhale and a quick nip to his inner thigh.

“ _Fuck, Hoseok_ ,” Hyunwoo mewled, legs starting to shake when Hoseok’s tongue dipped in and out of him. It was the best kind of torture - slow and hard and thorough, sending fire through every part of Hyunwoo’s body. As much as he wanted to be filled to the hilt with cock, he’d gladly take the moments when Hoseok wanted to edge him; test him to see how much he could stand before he blew his load without a single touch to his dick.

Hoseok rubbed the pad of his finger over Hyunwoo’s wet hole as he licked up the underside of his cock again. Hyunwoo groaned, head flopping back onto the carpet as pleasure consumed him. This was his karma for teasing Hoseok, and it felt so fucking good - Hoseok’s hot, wet tongue beside his prying finger felt so fucking good.

A bead of precum dribbled down the thick vein of Hyunwoo’s dick. Hoseok was quick to lick it up, groaning at the savory taste. His fingertip prodded at Hyunwoo’s entrance, causing the elder’s chest to heave from anticipation. As Hoseok took Hyunwoo’s cock in his mouth, sucking precum off the tip, he pushed a finger in; taking the shaft into his throat, he pushed his finger in knuckle-deep, moaning around Hyunwoo’s cock as Hyunwoo pulled his knees tighter to his chest.

“Damn, hyung,” Hoseok groaned as he pressed light kisses into Hyunwoo’s thighs. “You’re that eager?”

Hyunwoo verbalized nothing coherent, but his dick nodded, answering for him. Hoseok smirked before sucking just the swollen head of Hyunwoo’s cock, fingerfucking him slowly, methodically. Hyunwoo practically whimpered, desperate for something faster, harder, deeper.

Lips hovering over his dick, Hoseok whispered, “You want it deeper?”

Without waiting for Hyunwoo’s response - he already knew the answer by the way Hyunwoo wriggled his hips - Hoseok pumped his finger deep inside, making Hyunwoo’s muscular back arch off the floor as he coiled into the pleasure. His grip weak on his thighs, Hyunwoo’s legs fell to either side, exposing his blissed out face to Hoseok.

 _Fuck_ , he was too sexy.

“You want more?” Hoseok asked with a sly grin, eyes locked on Hyunwoo’s. _Christ,_ he looked like he’d eat Hyunwoo alive with that blazing hot stare. Hyunwoo nodded, rasping _‘yeah’_ as he bit his bottom lip. Hoseok kindly obliged, adding a second and third finger beside the first, fucking into the elder in earnest.

 _“Hoseok, fuck!_ Give me your cock,” Hyunwoo moaned as he sat up, the motion causing his abs to ripple on his ascent. His thighs atop Hoseok’s, the change of angle made Hoseok’s fingers hit that sweet spot that had him seeing stars and moaning loud enough for the neighbors to gossip about.

“That’s not very polite,” Hoseok tsked. Keeping cool proved beyond impossible as heat rolled off him in waves. Hyunwoo was too sexy.

Hyunwoo grabbed the back of Hoseok’s head, forcing their foreheads together. “ _Ram_ that _fucking cock_ in me. _Please."_

Hoseok loved it when Hyunwoo got so needy he’d start to beg and get rough with him, but it was _his_ time to play, and despite his own urge to do just as Hyunwoo wanted, the elder would have to wait. With a quick peck to Hyunwoo’s lips, he freed himself from the tight hold, taking Hyunwoo’s hand in his and placing it on his clothed cock. “Don’t forget, hyung, I won, so you have to do as I say, no matter what.”

Hyunwoo damn near snarled at him as he pulled his hand away and leaned back. “Fine,” he said through his teeth. It only took a moment for the severe frustration to fall away when Hoseok stood and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock as he stepped out of them. “Figures you wouldn’t wear boxers today, _fucking tease_.”

Hoseok grabbed Hyunwoo by the chin and bent down, lips hovering so close together. “Better watch that tongue, baby. ‘Less you want me to shove my dick in your mouth and shut you up for awhile. I’ll gladly do that.”

Hyunwoo sat back on his heels when Hoseok released him. He loved the power struggle between them, the game they would play when one of them wanted to be fucked so badly it was literally painful. But the last couple days still had him reeling, and all he could do was think about Hoseok fucking him into the floor, the mattress, the _anything_.

Hoseok stood back, looking down at his elder with a devious grin and his dick in his hand. He stroked at himself leisurely, tracing the line of Hyunwoo’s jaw with his other hand, slipping his thumb in and out of Hyunwoo’s hot, foul mouth. He knew he’d get it later; that Hyunwoo wasn’t lying when he said he’d make sure the boy wouldn’t walk straight for awhile. Just the thought spurred his next decision, and he knelt down in front of Hyunwoo, kissing him deeply before whispering three of their favorite words. “ _Go get it_.”

Hyunwoo was up in a second, fishing through the drawer of his bedside table while Hoseok waited. He returned quickly, bottle of lube in hand and more than an eager, hungry look on his face. He stayed standing while Hoseok laid back on the carpet, stuffing one of the lost t-shirts under his head and clasping both hands behind it.

“Ride me,” Hoseok purred, spreading his legs, giving Hyunwoo the full view of every inch of his muscular body. The look on his face was dangerous, so full of lust and already slick with sweat, that Hyunwoo could’ve came right then. Hoseok opened his mouth and closed his eyes, bucking his hips up just enough to tease Hyunwoo even more. But Hyunwoo didn’t need an invitation. He knelt down, lube already warm in his hand, and coated Hoseok’s length with a few slow strokes. Hoseok arched his back, moan escaping his throat in a rush when he felt Hyunwoo straddle him.

Hyunwoo lined himself up with Hoseok’s cock, bit down on his lip, and closed his eyes. His head fell back as he sank down onto it, groan slipping past his teeth, legs shaking until he was filled to the hilt.

“ _Fuck, hyung_ ,” Hoseok called out, composure slipping away piece by piece with every slow rise and fall that Hyunwoo gave him. He’d told himself when he’d clasped his hands behind his head that he would leave them there and let Hyunwoo do all the work while he enjoyed the view, but Hyunwoo’s tight ass taking every inch of him had him thinking otherwise. He freed one of his hands and took Hyunwoo’s cock firmly in his grasp, stroking in time as the elder rode him.

It wasn’t long before Hyunwoo’s body was dripping with sweat, his face blissed out, eyes screwed shut and slamming down onto Hoseok’s cock like he couldn’t get enough. His low moans had turned into higher pitched gasps for breath the faster he moved, and when Hoseok pulled his legs up and bucked up into him he fell forward, bracing his weight on his hands while Hoseok fucked him as hard as he could. He buried his face in the curve of Hoseok’s neck, biting down on the boy’s shoulder as his orgasm started to build. Hoseok let go of Hyunwoo and pulled their bodies closer, pinning his dick between them, fucking up into him and dragging blunt nails down his back.

Hyunwoo’s orgasm surged through him moments before he felt Hoseok spill hot and deep inside of him, both boys moaning so loud at the same time that the neighbors were sure to hear. When Hoseok’s body stilled and he didn’t pull out, Hyunwoo pushed up on his hands and stared down at him. “Comfortable?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy beneath him with the equally blissed out expression.

Hoseok gave him a little pat on the butt. “This is my happy place. Don’t rush me.” His voice was cute and small, tiny smile tugging at his lips. Hyunwoo shook his head and repositioned himself down onto his elbows.

“So, about this Kihyun guy…”

Hoseok’s eyes went wide with excitement. “ _Oh my god_ , ok, fine.” With a careful movement, he slid out of Hyunwoo’s ass, making a mess in the process. Hyunwoo felt his face blush instantly and he rolled off of Hoseok and onto his back.

“Dude,” Hyunwoo said, head falling to the side to look at Hoseok. “We’re a fucking mess.”

Hoseok giggled and sat up, swirling his fingers around in the cum on his belly. “Race you to the shower?” He didn’t even give Hyunwoo time to respond before he was up and sprinting down the hallway of the elder’s apartment. Hyunwoo on the other hand got up slowly, a bit more sore in the ass than he’d originally thought. Even after all that, he still wasn’t sure if he actually felt sated or not.

He’d get Hoseok back though. That much, he knew without a doubt.

~

The hot shower soothed Hyunwoo’s sore muscles as he stood directly under the spray, Hoseok massaging the tightness out of his shoulders as he peppered chaste kisses along the slope of the elder’s shoulder blade. Translucent bubbles burst like tiny, mint-scented bombs between their chests as they made out; Hyunwoo cradling the back of Hoseok’s head as he kissed him thoroughly, deeply, tasting himself off the other’s tongue, muffling Hoseok’s soft mewls. Tender moments like this made Hoseok’s heart swell twentyfold.

They stayed that way until the hot water made their skin red and soft. Like their locker room antics, they twisted damp towels into dense whips, lashing them playfully at one another until their bodies adorned raised, red battle wounds as evidence of their competitiveness. Boys would be boys, as they said, and boys were predictable - they returned to their night of beer, pizza, and video games, channeling their competitive adrenaline into tag teaming Akuma in Tekken.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo won best two out of three. Celebration came in the form of hickies against the refrigerator door after Hyunwoo fetched the last beer and Hoseok had other plans. Hickies on the neck became purple and red splotches over pert, pink nipples accompanied by bright red bite marks on sharp, sexy hip bones.

A game of cat and mouse, of one-upping each other to gauge their breaking points, temporarily sated their attraction to one another. A racy visual of a shirtless boy decorated in hickies and bite marks sporting a boner just perpetuated the cycle. They taunted each other amidst their nightly activities, never knowing when the other would strike.

~

Whilst watching TV, they lounged on Hyunwoo’s couch. Hyunwoo scrolled through his phone as Hoseok flipped through channels, indecisive over whether to watch women’s volleyball or another rerun on Comedy Central.

“Yo, is this Kihyun?” Hyunwoo turned his phone for Hoseok to see the screen. Framed in Grindr’s signature gold was Kihyun’s smiling face. “He’s hot.”

“You’re on Grindr?”

Hyunwoo shrugged. “For dick pics, yeah.”

Hoseok snatched the phone from Hyunwoo, bringing it close to his face as if to assess the claim and prove it false. Twenty-four years old, 5’8”, 135 pounds, Asian - no doubt it was Kihyun.

Yoo Kihyun the pretty, nerdy tutor who called him big boy. Yoo Kihyun, an _actual_ gay twink.

Hoseok sat up suddenly. “ _Holy shit_ , is that a collar?” In his profile picture, Kihyun wore a low v-neck blazer with nothing but a leather collar underneath; the collar was connected to a thin strap of leather by a tiny, metal o-ring. Like always, he looked expensive and poised, but the collar alluded to an unexpected, kinkier persona.

“Says he’s single and _looking for adventure._ ” Hyunwoo smirked, noticing a shift in Hoseok’s demeanor. Hoseok subconsciously bit his lower lip as his mind went wild with this newfound information. “Mmm, does that turn you on, Hoseok?”

Hoseok didn’t - _couldn’t_ respond. Though his only time with Kihyun so far was short, it had definitely left its mark clear and etched like a painting in his mind. He had pictured the boy in various stages of undress, expensive outfits being flung across his dorm piece by piece, neither caring much where they fell or how dirty they got. He imagined Kihyun from many different angles, too, staring up or back over a shoulder at him, eyes glazed over with lust and a heavy neediness for anything and everything Hoseok could do and give to him.

And now _this_ … Now the profile on Grindr, now the expensive blazer that tailored to Kihyun’s small frame in all the right places, now the _fucking collar_ … The more Hoseok found out about his math tutor, the more convinced he was that this boy was going to drive him crazy without even knowing it.

Hyunwoo snapped his fingers in Hoseok’s face, then waved a hand, finally pulling him out of whatever daydream he’d gotten lost in. “You still in there, dude?”

Hoseok casually turned his eyes to Hyunwoo, slow smile changing his lost expression into one full of deviousness. “Have you seen Kihyun around school or anything? Or do you know if he’s seen you?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of. I mean, we don’t exactly run in the same circles or anything… Why? What’s going through that filthy mind of yours?”

“Hit him up, on Grindr. See if he’ll meet you somewhere. You’ve got a pic of you up on your profile, right?”

Hyunwoo took the phone back from Hoseok for a moment, then turned it to show him. “Got a great pic of my abs, but no way in hell am I putting one of my face on there… Shit, I bet Kihyun gets hundreds of hits a day with his though. Lotta pervs out there looking for someone just like him.”

“Yeah, and we’re two of ‘em,” Hoseok grinned, mind starting to wander again. “Except _we’ve_ got something all the rest of them _don’t_ have.”

“Oh yeah?” Hyunwoo laughed, intrigued by the way Hoseok scrunched his face up whenever he was deep in thought, as brief as it may have been. “And what’s that?”

“Scheduled appointments with him - everyday if we want it.”

Hyunwoo looked at the picture of Kihyun again. He could see why Hoseok was interested in him, but having only known of _himself_ to be fucking Hoseok, he’d figured he was his only type when it came to that. “What’s your big thing with him anyway?”

In a second, Hoseok perked right up, face flushing like Hyunwoo had caught him jerking off when he wasn’t supposed to be. His lower lip slid in and out of his teeth, nervousness creeping up his spine. Hyunwoo set his phone down and leaned forward, moving onto his knees to Hoseok’s end of the couch. He could feel Hoseok’s apprehension at the question like it was pure heat pouring out of him, and he reached forward and took him by the collar of his shirt.

“You think he can do something for you that I can’t?” He pulled Hoseok close to him, their lips almost touching. “Think he’ll be rough with you whenever you want it? When you really _need_ it?” With a quick move, Hyunwoo had Hoseok pinned between himself and the back of the couch, stomach pressed up against the plush fabric, arms shaking in response to Hyunwoo’s forcefulness. He wrapped one arm around Hoseok’s waist and the other around his chest, hand coming up to clasp around Hoseok’s neck.

“Bet he can’t do this to you,” Hyunwoo whispered, craning Hoseok’s head back and attacking the exposed skin with hard kisses and soft bites. He moved his other hand from Hoseok’s waist to his wrist, pinning it behind his back with another swift move. Hoseok mewled in response, subtle choking sounds mixed in with his moans. “He could never pin you like I can, right?” He put upward pressure on Hoseok’s arm and squeezed his fingers a touch tighter around his neck. Hoseok nodded in Hyunwoo’s hold with a tiny motion and pushed his ass back into the elder’s crotch. Hyunwoo brought his lips up to Hoseok’s ear. Before he spoke, he released Hoseok’s arm and slid his hand down the back of Hoseok’s sweatpants, pushing them to his knees and shoving his shirt up around his shoulders and over his head. “Told you I was gonna get ya’ back.” His voice was ravenous, finally being able to have the upperhand on Hoseok. He may have loved the game they played whenever they got to spend a fair amount of time together, but the back of his mind was always screaming at him to win.

_And win, he would._

He released Hoseok’s neck and the boy fell forward, bracing his arms on the back of the couch. When Hyunwoo stood up to strip off his shirt and shorts, Hoseok glanced over his shoulder, sly grin peaking at the corner of his mouth. In a moment, Hyunwoo had the lube coated on his fingers. He stepped up behind Hoseok and leaned forward, chest pressed up against Hoseok’s back, free hand holding his weight at the perfect angle to bury his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck and tease the spot just behind his left ear that drove him absolutely wild.

“I wanna hear you,” he said, pushing one finger inside Hoseok’s ass. Hoseok balked forward and his head fell, arms already weak to the weight against him. Hyunwoo slid his finger in and out a few times, nipping along the slope of exposed skin up to Hoseok’s ear. He breathed out and added another finger, lips hovering just over the spot. “Don’t make me tell you again,” he whispered, hot breath fanning down, fingers pushed in to the hilt.

Hoseok cried out - a long string of curses made breathless after a few seconds, and another finger deep inside his ass. The moment Hyunwoo pressed his lips to the spot behind his ear, his arms gave out, chest crashing against the couch. Hyunwoo knew exactly what would happen, so he was ready to keep himself braced and crook his fingers at just the right moment.

“ _Fuck,_ hyung, _please_ ,” Hoseok groaned, forcing himself back up, glancing over his shoulder again at the sly, satisfied look on Hyunwoo’s face. The breath was pulled from his lungs when the elder drew out his fingers and stepped away just enough to take Hoseok by the hips and yank him into position.

Hyunwoo stroked himself a couple times, coating his cock with the lube still wet on his fingers. He felt Hoseok’s body tense just as he lined himself up with his entrance, and he moved his hand up along Hoseok’s spine, arching the boy’s back and smoothing out the flexed muscle with his palm. When he pushed in, Hoseok went white-knuckled and cried out again, forcing himself to still and take every inch as Hyunwoo filled him.

As vocal as Hoseok was when he was topping Hyunwoo, being a bottom took the breath from him much faster, and Hyunwoo could be relentless. He knew how much the elder liked to hear him call out his name and swear through his teeth when the overstimulation was at its peak. For Hoseok, being a bottom meant he could come easily without a single touch to his cock, so each time was a guessing game as to whether or not Hyunwoo would push that stimulation...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! ♡

Hyunwoo’s hips crashed into Hoseok’s with enough force to threaten his already weak grip on the couch, forcing him to fall face-first into the cushion. When he made an effort to fix his posture, Hyunwoo pushed his face into the cushion and tightened his hold on Hoseok’s hips, drilling into him without abandon as he whimpered into the soft, plush fabric.

He was at Hyunwoo’s mercy, and the elder wanted him to know that.

Hoseok turned his head, cheek mushed into the cushion as Hyunwoo pinned him there.

“ _Fuck, hyung_ … It’s so good,” Hoseok moaned, words slightly muffled by the couch. His back was a perfect arch that curved up to his perfect ass, so round and malleable in Hyunwoo’s palm. That pretty ass was red from abuse, but it jiggled upon each thrust and Hyunwoo just couldn’t get enough of it.

“Yeah? It’s that good?” Hyunwoo groaned, hypnotized by the visual. “You like being used like this?”

Kiss-swollen lips parted, eyes closed in pleasure, Hoseok simply nodded against the cushion. He fucking loved being used by his hyung - it made all the teasing worth it.

Hyunwoo tsked. “I already told you, I wanna _hear_ you.” He slapped Hoseok’s ass, causing the other to jolt.

“Ah! _Shit,_ yeah, it’s fucking amazing,” Hoseok moaned as he glanced back at Hyunwoo through his peripherals - shirtless, tan, sweaty, masculine, fucking into him like they were the last people on earth.

_What a fucking sight._

Hoseok couldn’t see the smirk on Hyunwoo’s face, but he felt the grip in his hair release. When he turned his head to face the elder, Hyunwoo grabbed him by the throat. He was drawn back until their bodies touched and Hyunwoo’s lips ghosted the shell of his ear.

“That’s right, baby,” Hyunwoo rasped, squeezing Hoseok’s throat until he croaked out a few small breaths. _Fuck,_ Hyunwoo was _so deep_ in this position, and _fuck,_ he couldn’t breath and it was _so good._ All the blood rushed to his untouched cock as he was deprived of precious oxygen. The stimulation was ecstacy.  

Hips ceasing, Hyunwoo released the choke in favor of looping his arms around Hoseok’s sweaty torso and locking the new hold. As a wrestler, Hoseok’s immediate instinct was to defend himself - this was a suplex clinch, after all - but he was too late. The asphyxiation made him slower. Whatever Hyunwoo wanted to do, he was going to do it; Hoseok was nothing but prey. Before he could react, Hyunwoo manhandled him off the couch with ease, yanking him up and throwing him onto the couch, back first. He fell clumsily, hands reaching out to stabilize himself.

With strong hands, Hyunwoo grabbed a palmful of Hoseok’s thighs and pulled him to the edge of the couch, legs folding back over his body as Hyunwoo stuffed his cock into him once more. Hoseok cried out, giving Hyunwoo exactly what he wanted to hear as the elder pounded into him. Flesh slapping against flesh, Hoseok’s moans mixing with Hyunwoo’s grunts, the couch creaking so loudly he’d surely hear a noise complaint from the office on Monday - _fuck,_ only Hyunwoo could fuck him like that.

_Only Hyunwoo could pick him up and throw him around like a ragdoll._

Hoseok reached out to touch Hyunwoo, but the elder grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them above his head. Hoseok struggled in the restraint. “This tight fucking ass is _mine,”_ Hyunwoo growled, fucking into Hoseok with sharp thrusts that made the younger’s back arch off the couch and toes curl. He attacked Hoseok’s chest with bites and kisses, new hickies forming next to the previous days.

“ _Shit,_ Hyunwoo—”

“Remember, I can do anything I want to you at any time. The best part? You _can_ fight me back, but you don’t,” Hyunwoo whispered along the goosebumped skin of Hoseok’s collarbone. “You love getting your ass fucked like some slut, don’t you?”

Maybe it was just to prove a point, but Hoseok twisted out of Hyunwoo’s wrist hold and pulled his head down, their lips so close they swallowed each other’s moans. _“Just about as much as you do, hyung,”_ Hoseok replied, eyes alight with the challenge Hyunwoo unknowingly set before them. He stole a passionate kiss from the elder, rolling his hips up and fucking himself on Hyunwoo’s throbbing cock until Hyunwoo’s moans turned into choppy breaths.

Panting, Hoseok groaned, “ _I'm gonna cum…_ ”

 _“Me too._ ”

“Cum on my stomach?” Hoseok practically begged.

_Who was Hyunwoo to deny him?_

“ _Fuck yeah_.” Hyunwoo pulled out and stood up, hand pumping fast on his cock. Hoseok grabbed his own dick, jerking it in sync with Hyunwoo. Heavy, irregular breathing filled the space between them.

Ogling Hoseok naked on the couch with his legs spread, his ass red, and his freshly fucked hole glistening with lube, Hyunwoo came in large, pearly spurts all over Hoseok’s stomach and thighs, the last few spurts dripping down his hand. He rode out the waves of his orgasm with a low groan, hand working slowly, softly on his sensitive dick. Hoseok came shortly after, as if triggered by the hot as fuck visual of Hyunwoo’s orgasm. He painted himself in his own cum, eyes closed as he moaned through the intense pleasure.

“Wow,” Hyunwoo said almost breathlessly. “Dude, you look really good.”

Hoseok glared at him. “Right… just go get me something to clean off with, yeah?”

Hyunwoo smiled to himself in that way people did when they were about to tell a one-sided joke. “You know, this should be your Grindr pic.”

Hoseok grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at Hyunwoo. “Fuck off, Hyunwoo!”

Hyunwoo padded down the hallway, chuckling to himself. Night was ready to become morning, and when he entered the bathroom and flipped on the light, he nearly jumped at the site in the mirror that reflected back at him.

His hair was matted to his forehead, cheeks stained ruby against the caramel color of his skin, dark circles under his eyes, and lips puffed even fuller than usual. He was a site for sure. A slow smile slid across his face and he narrowed his eyes, leaning on the sink to get a closer look at himself.

“Fucked out for sure,” he whispered, running a hand through his hair, slicking it back. He grabbed a towel he assumed was clean and headed back into the living room, shaking his head a bit at the random 4am thoughts that filled his mind.

“Took you long enough,” Hoseok huffed, catching the towel when Hyunwoo tossed it to him. “What the hell were you doing in there?”

Hyunwoo sat down next to him on the couch, leaning forward with hands folded and head slightly turned in Hoseok’s direction. “You wanna stay the night?”

Hoseok stopped abruptly and stared at him, disregarding the trails of cum dripping down onto the cushions. “You - I, wait… Are you serious?”

Hyunwoo nodded and grabbed the towel from him, continuing to wipe him down. “What’s the point of you going back to your dorm? We usually meet up on Sundays anyway at the gym. We can just, get a few hours of sleep, and go this afternoon, together.”

A tiny smile started to tug at the corner of Hoseok’s mouth. His eyes widened just enough so that the kitchen light reflected in them.

They almost looked as though they were twinkling.

“Can we sleep together too?”

Hyunwoo’s face twisted with confusion. “No, dumbass, you have to sleep out here.” He chucked the towel back to Hoseok and stood up, reaching his hand out. “Of course we can.”

Hoseok took Hyunwoo’s hand, more hesitant than he should have, and let the elder stand him up on shaky legs. The towel fell to the floor in slow motion, and he raised his hand up to caress Hyunwoo’s cheek. After a silent moment between them, he brought his lips close to Hyunwoo’s and breathed out.

“I’ll stay,” he said, trailing his fingers down Hyunwoo’s neck and chest. “But only if you promise to make me breakfast in the morning.” Laughter rolled out of him with a sudden burst, and before Hyunwoo could shove him away, he gave a quick kiss to the elder’s plush lips and skirted by him, heading for the bedroom.

Hyunwoo turned on a heel, calling out playfully and following him down the hallway. “Aren’t you gonna shower first?!”

Hoseok stopped at the doorway to Hyunwoo’s bedroom and giggled. “Nope! Come on, hyung, come cuddle with me!” And Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and laughed back, more than ready to spend the next few hours with Hoseok wrapped in his arms.

~

How Hyunwoo slept despite his pounding heart from spooning Hoseok was unexplainable, but the morning sun greeted him through the blinds, rousing him from his restful slumber nevertheless. Hoseok managed to cocoon himself in the blanket he shared with Hyunwoo, so getting out of bed without waking the other was quite a feat. Letting Hoseok sleep, Hyunwoo hopped into a cold shower to wake himself up, a routine he’d gotten accustomed to since his junior varsity wrestling days in high school.

Another great mystery of morning time - how the erection he awoke with survived the chill of the shower spray, or how his smoldering, perverted thoughts motivated him to jerk off in said cold water. Hoseok’s blissed out o-face from the night before stained to his eyeballs, he saw the boy even when he closed his eyes, thumbing the tip of his cock with the pad of his thumb until either finishing himself or finishing _in_ Hoseok became a genuine mental battle.

Hyunwoo left the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin smelling of clean soap and his shoulders dotted with undried water droplets. In the bedroom, Hoseok welcomed him with a peculiar sight - a dresser drawer pulled wide open and Hoseok wiggling a teardrop shaped butt plug in his hand. Hyunwoo cleared his throat, jarring Hoseok from his hyperfocus on Hyunwoo’s glittery purple butt plug.

“Oh, uh, I was looking for a pair of shorts to wear…” Hoseok said, scandalized. No shorts, or any clothing for that matter, were in sight.

Hyunwoo glanced elsewhere as a blush crept across his cheeks. “Well, those aren’t—”

 _“Yeah,”_ Hoseok awkwardly giggled. “Why do you have a glittery butt plug?”

Accusatory, the elder squinted his eyes at Hoseok. “Why do _you_ have a _hard-on?”_

Hoseok looked down to verify that, yes, he was hard, and yes, precum had created a tiny wet spot through his boxer briefs. Was his discovery _that_ exciting? Hyunwoo took it up the ass half the time, so obviously he’d own an anal sex toy. Then it dawned on him - it wasn’t the plug itself, it was years of porn dementing his logic. He imagined Hyunwoo fully nude on his hands and knees working a lubed up butt plug into his ass moaning louder than anyone ever authentically did. Oh shit, it was happening _again_ \- making one discovery and getting swept into a smutty fantasy land of big dicks and bubble butts. First Kihyun and the collar, now Hyunwoo and the glittery purple butt plug.

Hyunwoo tapped Hoseok on the shoulder. “Hoseok?”

“Can we use it?” he replied impulsively. He needed to see that pornstar mental image become reality.

Hyunwoo furrowed his brows. “Now?”

Hoseok nodded. “Yes _now.”_

“Aren’t we going to the gym now?” Hyunwoo asked, confused but certainly very interested by the change of plans.

“But we’re _both_ hard… Would be a shame to miss the opportunity, wouldn’t it?” Hoseok cooed, honing in on Hyunwoo slowly. He rubbed the bulge poorly disguised under Hyunwoo’s towel, earning a sharp intake of breath from the elder. He pressed chaste kisses up Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist, hand with the toy tracing the wrinkles in the towel covering his ass with the blunt tip of the plug.   

Hyunwoo shuddered, a shock of heat surging through him when Hoseok pushed the plug against the towel. For a brief moment, he thought about how sore his muscles were all over, and how, if they spent the morning fucking, going to the gym would become an even more difficult task to achieve. But the thought washed away quickly, Hoseok tugging at the towel until it fell and pressing their bodies together.

“Let me use this on you, hyung. I wanna see your face when you cum.”

“You see my face all the time when I cum,” Hyunwoo retorted, feeling the muscles in his legs start to quiver. His voice was growing weaker, ragged in the back of his throat.

“Yeah, but with this, I can really _focus_ on you. Not worry about blowing my load prematurely cuz of how tight and hot you are.” He brought his lips to Hyunwoo’s ear, pushing the plug in just a bit when he spoke. “ _Please, baby?_ ”

Hyunwoo melted almost instantly. He was used to Hoseok calling him hyung; had even prepared himself for the moment Hoseok decided to use ‘big boy’ on him again. But _baby_ was his real weakness. And the way Hoseok said it? Forget trying to say no. He didn’t even have to give a verbal response - the way his body quivered under Hoseok’s touch was answer enough.

Hoseok giggled and led him over to the bed with a spring in his step that Hyunwoo had to laugh at. Hyunwoo let Hoseok instruct him on just how he wanted the elder; laying down with a pillow tucked under his ass, giving just the right angle to hit the sweet spot, hands together and up over his head. Hoseok grabbed the lube when Hyunwoo was finally settled, and he slipped between Hyunwoo’s legs, giving _himself_ the perfect angle to do with Hyunwoo as he pleased.

He squeezed the lube into his hand, warming it until he felt it was just right. His eyes were trained on the elder’s, coating the plug in the velvety liquid and teasing it at Hyunwoo’s entrance.

Just the feel of the tip pushing against him, and seeing the way Hoseok was staring sent Hyunwoo’s mind reeling. His mouth fell open and a soft stutter of breaths slid past his lips. It wasn’t like he needed much prepping, and the plug itself wasn’t even as big as Hoseok, but the boy continued to tease, rubbing small circles against Hyunwoo’s hole, pushing in just a bit - just enough to elicit a quick moan from the elder. And after a couple minutes, Hyunwoo knew exactly what Hoseok was doing.

He forced his gaze to focus on Hoseok and took a heavy breath. “I know what you’re doing,” he strained, Hoseok edging the plug in further and twisting it a few times. “Do we- really- have time for this?”

Hoseok laughed lowly and withdrew the plug. “I wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t,” he purred. “I wanna see how far I can take you, baby. Wanna see how pretty you look when you cum for me.” He bent down, taking the head of Hyunwoo’s already swollen and leaking cock into his mouth, eyes never leaving the elder’s.

Hyunwoo bucked up and into Hoseok’s mouth, but Hoseok pulled off with a pop and tsked him.

“Don’t be greedy. I’ll get you there, _promise_.”

Just the sound of his voice, so low and so filled with lust, the feel of his hot breath fanning over Hyunwoo’s thighs when he pressed tiny kisses against the skin; Hyunwoo was overstimulated and wanted nothing more than release. Edging was something Hyunwoo did to Hoseok, but it was rare since they usually either didn’t have the time to spend, or they were both so pent up that cumming as fast as possible was at the forefront of their thoughts.

Hoseok was easy to edge, always clearly obvious the few moments before he was going to cum. Hyunwoo knew every spot to kiss, lick, _bite_. Each one having a different effect and reaction. Hoseok’s oversensitivity was thrilling to watch, _thrilling to cause_ , and Hyunwoo always pushed his limits, but now, the tables were turned, and Hyunwoo was starting to understand just how insanely sensitive his body could be.

“I wanna hear you, baby,” Hoseok reminded, sliding the plug in further with ease, causing Hyunwoo’s back to arch up off the bed. The visual was stunning to witness, Hyunwoo’s nails digging into his own palms, trying so hard to keep his arms up over his head, back at the perfect curve, ass bearing down hard against the pillow and into the plug.

Hyunwoo let out the breath he’d been holding in, moan chasing right after it, and a loud _‘fuck’_ to finish it. His back crashed against the bed and his hands gripped into the pillow beneath his head. Hoseok simply twisted the plug and slid it back out, replacing the tip of it with the tip of his tongue. Hyunwoo’s body suddenly stilled and he sucked in a deep breath.

“Not yet, baby,” Hoseok teased, sitting back on his heels and grinning to himself when Hyunwoo let the breath out with a huff and a string of curse words.

Hyunwoo wanted to protest, wanted to take Hoseok and flip him over on the bed, drilling him into it until they both came harder than they had all weekend. But _fuck_ , the look on Hoseok’s face was downright dangerous, and it alone forced Hyunwoo to relax back down, ready for the next wave to roll through him.

“You’re so good for me,” Hoseok whispered, licking a line up the underside of Hyunwoo’s cock as he filled his ass with the plug again. When he moved his lips to the swollen head and Hyunwoo gasped and strained his muscles to keep them in position, Hoseok knew he had him just where he wanted. He took the head into his mouth and moved the base of the plug down into the pillow, hitting the sweetest spot inside of Hyunwoo, causing him to cry out with another string of profanity.

Hyunwoo was panting under Hoseok’s touch now, completely at the boy’s mercy, each time riding the high closer and closer to the top, only to be denied his descent with a giggle and a quick nip to his inner thigh. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or how many times Hoseok had brought him to the edge, but the tears at the corners of his eyes and the sweat rolling off his face and body were soaking the sheets underneath him.

“ _You’re so fucking hot, baby_ ,” Hoseok growled, lips pressed loosely against the bend of Hyunwoo’s knee, sweat from his own face splashing down on the elder’s tan skin. “Do you wanna come for me now?”

Hyunwoo couldn’t form proper words anymore. His voice was so raspy and deep that nothing but groans and stuttered growls could be forced from his throat. His chest heaved when Hoseok pulled the plug out with a quick motion, then shoved it back in, twisting it to the hilt at the same time he bit hard into the elder’s skin.

“ _Fuck, Hoseok!”_ Hyunwoo cried out, hands pulling apart and slamming down on the bed, back arching again in a beautiful curve, orgasm firing through him and painting his stomach and chest with the semi-clear liquid. Hoseok immediately moved to hover over top of him, staring down like a hungry vulture ready to devour its prey. The position caused their cocks to rub together, eliciting another orgasm from Hyunwoo; one he wasn’t ready for.

Hyunwoo’s body trembled as he rode out the waves surging through him, one after another after another, Hoseok bearing down against him, moaning his name over and over. Every nerve felt like it was on fire- a fire he’d never felt before, at least, not like this. He was so lightheaded he felt like he could pass out at any moment, stars at the corners of his eyes, panting like he was desperate for air. But Hoseok was there, helping him come down, smooth voice like satin flowing over his skin.

When he finally caught his breath and started to come back to reality, Hoseok was laying on top of him, hip propped up so Hyunwoo’s cock was free of any restraints. The warmth and wetness between them was oddly comforting, and for a moment, he thought Hoseok had fallen asleep.

“Yo, did you die?”

Hoseok giggled against Hyunwoo’s chest and pushed himself up. “Nope, but I thought for a sec that you might have, hyung. You stopped breathing during one of those orgasms. But then you screamed my name and I knew you were good.”

“I-I don’t think I can move.”

“Good thing you don’t have to,” Hoseok chuckled, turning Hyunwoo’s head so that he could see the red numbers of his digital clock on the nightstand. “Gym’s closed… Well, unless you want to go to the one at school. I guess we could do that.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and looked back to Hoseok. “How the fuck did that much time just pass?”

“Considering how many times you just came? I’d say you can figure that one out pretty easy, hyung.” He slid off the bed, boxer briefs twisted around his waist and completely soaked in the front.

Hyunwoo’s brow furrowed instantly and he sat up, staring at the half naked boy that looked like he’d just had a marathon fuck session. “Did you? Too?”

Hoseok shook his head in disbelief and reached a hand out to pull Hyunwoo up. “Of course, dude. How the hell is that a surprise?” When Hyunwoo was on his feet, he smiled and pulled Hoseok into his arms, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“So, another shower, and then gym?” he asked, breaking the kiss and taking Hoseok’s waist in his grasp.

“Definitely...  _baby_.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jooheon found Hyunwoo and Hoseok in the parking lot and greeted them by slinging an arm over their shoulders and wedging himself between them. For some reason, he noticed they looked frazzled, but he got the impression inquiring further was unwise. ‘ _Probably more fucking in public_ ’ he snickered to himself because he thought he was hilarious.

Cold air blew in their faces as they swiped into the gym, and the smell of disinfectant and rubber brought back memories of previous Sunday workouts. Why the campus gym was the busiest place in the whole of Seoul on a Sunday afternoon was one of life’s greatest mysteries. Wasn’t Sunday a day of rest? Why were non-athletes hogging equipment? The issue was minor, Jooheon reassured his two grumbling teammates, because sharing was caring and this was a public space, after all.

They recognized most of their fellow wrestling teammates occupying the free weights section, which was far from surprising given Coach’s orders to condition their bodies for the strenuous activity of tournament season. Jooheon made a beeline to the newly-vacant bench press as Hoseok hopped on the treadmill and Hyunwoo plucked some dumbbells from the rack. An entire wrestling team oozing testosterone into the gym atmosphere turned off a lot of the non-athletes trying to squeeze in exercise for the week - could've had something to do with testosterone _reeking_ of pungent masculinity and soggy socks.

Like a team, everyone fairly alternated machines and weights so they all had equal opportunity to suffer through an intense workout. After fatiguing his legs on the leg press, Hyunwoo shifted his efforts to the bench press. Jooheon stayed as a spotter, his calloused hands hovering below the bar each time Hyunwoo benched weight. His shirt rose up his torso each time he exerted himself to expose his neatly trimmed happy trail and the hickies on his hips from Saturday night shenanigans with Hoseok.

“Damn, that’s a little slutty, don’t ya think hyung?” Jooheon teased.

Hyunwoo unexpectedly pulled down the bench bar to his chest, consequently yanking Jooheon down as his spotter. Their faces uncomfortably close, Hyunwoo vengefully glared at Jooheon’s upside down face. “Got something to say to me?”

“Nope!” Jooheon awkwardly laughed, retracting himself. “I think we were on count seventeen.”

At the free weights rack, Hoseok switched between bicep curls and deltoid rows. He wasn’t the only one who appreciated the way sweat rolled down his rippling muscles each time he curled his biceps. Hyunwoo gawked from afar through the wall-length mirror Hoseok monitored himself in. The boy wasn’t particularly sneaky, having opted to rack the weighted bench bar to simply sit and stare at Hoseok.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Jooheon said, poking Hyunwoo in the shoulder. The teasing was endless.

Hyunwoo threw another glare over his shoulder, and the grin instantly melted from Jooheon’s lips. “Don’t make me tell Coach you need to go against me at practice, dude,” he said, gaze returning to Hoseok. He internally sighed at the thought of being caught twice in less than five minutes. Jooheon came up beside him, hands raised to show he was giving up.

“Ok, I get it. I’m done now,” Jooheon responded, backing away slowly. “I’ll just- I’m gonna go see what Hoseok is doing.”

Hyunwoo watched as Jooheon walked over to Hoseok. He suddenly seemed very aware of every movement, every expression that Hoseok gave to anyone that approached him, and a twinge of jealousy started to nip at him. Frustrated, and wanting nothing more than to finish his workout, shower, and get home, he stood from the weight bench and headed over to the area where Hoseok and Jooheon were chatting it up and gawking at themselves in the large mirror.

“Can I join?” he asked, instantly regretting his choice of words when Jooheon let out a short burst of laughter.

“Sure,” Hoseok said, turning to face the elder with an inquisitive look on his face. “If you tell me why you told Coach we’d fill in for Changkyun and Minhyuk tomorrow.”

Hyunwoo’s brow furrowed, having no clue what Hoseok was talking about, but by the look on Jooheon’s face, it couldn’t be something he’d be happy about. “What are you talking about?”

Hoseok set the weights down and closed the distance between them. “The carwash, hyung. Why’d you tell Coach we could do it?” He leaned in, hoping to be out of Jooheon’s earshot. “You really want to wear a bikini? In public?”

Hyunwoo froze up hearing Hoseok’s questions. He remembered the charity car wash - Wrestling Babes in Bikinis - but he couldn’t recall telling their coach he and Hoseok would fill in for their two teammates. While the thought of Hoseok in a bikini was somewhat enticing, thinking about all the eyes that would be on them was definitely not something he wanted to deal with. When he found his voice again, he peered past Hoseok to Jooheon, who was biting his lip and clearly trying not to say something smart assed.

“Lee Jooheon I am going to _murder_ you!” shouted Hyunwoo in a baritone reminiscent of a rolling thunder. He bowled past Hoseok with bullish ferocity, charging at Jooheon like the boy had a red and white target taped to him.

It took Jooheon approximately 0.6 seconds to register his imminent danger. He mouthed a rushed _‘oh shit’_ and darted out of harm’s way so swiftly he’d qualify for the 400 meter sprint if track and field was at all his forte. Weaving through heavy machinery and dodging the flailing arms of a sorority girl doing jumping jacks in the cardio section, Jooheon ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He feared looking back because no doubt Hyunwoo was hot on his heels. For such a large hunk of man, Hyunwoo was surprisingly agile.

“Excuse me! No running in the gym! It’s a safety hazard!” shouted a student employee in a maroon Seoul University Recreation Center polo the moment Jooheon ran by the front desk. She shot up to her feet when Hyunwoo zoomed by, disgruntled at being blatantly ignored.

Swerving back around the corner, Jooheon darted by the front desk again. “You see this giant man chasing me? _He’s_ a safety hazard!” he declared out of breath. “Security!”

The employee sighed with the weight of a thousand burdens when Hyunwoo, again, followed suit. “Sir, you can’t call security...” she clarified. “Please leave the gy—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jooheon burst through the glass double doors of the gym exit. He groaned noises of feigned anguish as the midday sun beat down upon him, alighting his already exhausted nerve endings and finally zapping all energy from him. He fell to his knees in surrender, hands dropping to his thighs palm-up in an offering of peace. Body coated in sweat, chest billowing, mouth agape, Jooheon looked like the definition of a truce.

Hyunwoo found Jooheon like this in the middle of the gym parking lot.

Jooheon panted his apology. “Ah! I’m sorry! I’m too weak to carry on…”

The brightness of the sun caused Hyunwoo to squint, which somehow added to his intimidating demeanor. _“Bikinis?”_ For some reason, he swore he heard a muffled chuckle from Jooheon.

Head hung low, Jooheon’s laughter grew more audible. When he lifted his chin, he flashed Hyunwoo a shit-eating grin. “C’mon, _big boy,_ you’d look good in the frilly pink one~”

_How the hell did Jooheon know about that?!_

Brown eyes practically bulging from his skull, Hyunwoo lifted his arm like he was about to bring the wrath of a man scorned to Jooheon in a one, solid, five-knuckled blow. Jooheon lifted his hands to his face in self-defense and began planning his final words, but the punch never came. Instead, he looked up to see Hoseok holding back the mighty Hyunwoo. When did he even get here?

“Is it really that deep for you, dude?” Hoseok asked mellowly.

Hyunwoo retracted his arm. He glanced at Jooheon, then back to Hoseok. “Nah, but it was fun. Look at him.” His body rumbled with laughter.

Jooheon stared at him in disbelief. _Did he just…?_ Was he really just _pranked?_ Despite still being out of breath, he shot to his feet. “That was all for show?!” His voice was weak but it broke Hyunwoo out of his laughter.

The elder’s face twisted into a serious expression as he stepped up to Jooheon, putting them almost nose to nose. “So you told coach we’d fill in for Minhyuk and Changkyun,” he said slowly, rubbing at his chin and disregarding the question. He peered over at Hoseok when the younger boy came up beside him. “You could’ve asked, dude.”

Jooheon’s head fell, but he was still fighting everything he had to keep from showing his amusement again. “I have to do it too, hyung.”

“Maybe it’ll be fun,” Hoseok chimed in, trying to wriggle his way in between his teammates and break up the tension. “I mean, we’ll all be there, so we can at least share the humiliation.”

“And it’s for a good cause!” Jooheon beamed, making one final attempt to plead his case without actually pleading.

Hoseok leaned into Hyunwoo and whispered in his ear. “And I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a bikini top and matching skirt.”

Hyunwoo was quick to shove Hoseok away at the comment, but if he really thought about it, he honestly wouldn’t mind seeing Hoseok, and even Jooheon in similar getup. “Fine, but you owe me for this come Monday,” he said to Hoseok. When he looked back to Jooheon, his eyes narrowed into a tight line. “And you’re gonna owe me _big time_.”

~

“I told you, Hoseok, I’m not coming out, so quit trying to coax me.”

Hoseok leaned his forehead against the bathroom stall door and tapped a finger on the cool metal. “I’m not gonna stop until you do, so get your ass out here, hyung. I’m sure you look… _adorable_.” He couldn’t keep the snicker from his voice, so he quickly covered his mouth and stepped back away from the door.

“I look like a giant man in a tiny bikini. There’s no way that can be adorable.”

“Maybe not to you...” Hoseok trailed off. “I probably look more ridiculous than you do. Please, hyung? There’s nobody in here and we have to get over to the gym parking lot soon.”

Hyunwoo sighed through the door and opened it enough to peek out. The moment he saw Hoseok, his mouth fell open and he nearly dropped his clothes in the toilet.

Hoseok’s thigh tattoo was fully visible, jean shorts cut so short Hyunwoo was shocked that his junk wasn’t hanging out from one side. Across his chest was a frilly pink bikini top lined with little gems and pushed out with padding that actually made him look like he had tits. But the most shocking thing was the matching pink straps that crossed over the tops of his hips, and Hyunwoo realized that the set was not a bikini - it was actual lingerie, and Hoseok was wearing a thong. He pulled back the door slowly, forgetting for a moment that his outfit was similar, and stepped out of the stall, eyes fixated on the thin pink straps pulled up high and on full display.

“A thong? Seriously? Please tell me you borrowed that from someone,” he said, mouth going dry.

Hoseok chuckled and twisted the tip of his shoe into the floor, feigning innocence. “And if I told you it was mine?” He batted his lashes to add to the effect.

Hyunwoo audibly gulped, stare moving up and down the length of Hoseok’s smooth, clean-shaven body. “I- I, shit, I don’t know. You look... _hot_.” It took Hyunwoo a matter of seconds to realize that Hoseok’s eyes were trained on the skirt that hung low and tight on his hips. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. “I just look stupid.”

Hoseok shook his head, gaze moving up Hyunwoo’s body while he licked his lips. “Nah, hyung. You look like an appetizer and I kinda want to eat you right now.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and turned around, fighting a bashful smile. “Whatever, just help me with this top please. Let’s get this humiliation over with.”

Hoseok helped him tie the black bikini top into place, but moved his hands down the small of Hyunwoo’s back until they were cupping the elder’s ass. “We’re gonna see these outfits again, _real soon_ , hyung,” he whispered, slapping both palms against the thin fabric at the same time. “Now let’s go make some money for charity!”

Hyunwoo didn’t protest because, in the back of his mind, he had a feeling Hoseok was right, and he was 100% okay with that… Embarrassment be damned. Swallowing his pride in the name of charity, he pushed through the bathroom doors. Holding the door open for Hoseok, he said, “After you, _m’lady.”_

Hoseok crinkled his nose at the elder.

By the time they ventured out to the gym parking lot, it was teeming with students, campus visitors, and faculty alike. Electronica music boomed across the parking lot, so loud car windows shook. Large water puddles made iridescent from soap pooled and drained in the lot storm drain, leaving behind a strong lemon scent. In parts untouched by water, heat rolled off the hot asphalt in waves. Tiny bubbles floated amidst the busy environment, adding a sort of juxtaposition to the testosterone-laden charity car wash.

A few cars were parked in neat rows with shirtless wrestling hunks in backwards snapbacks spraying water from hoses and scrubbing grime with big, oblong-shaped sponges oozing with sudds. Giggling, blushing girls loitered to gawk at the way their muscles glistened in the spray or the way their water-soaked swimsuits clung to their bodies in all the right places. Every time the wrestlers playfully spritzed each other with the hose, they’d earn a cash tip in the collection bucket. If they squeezed soapy foam from engorged sponges onto their bodies, a flock of girls practically _threw_ their money at them. Female faculty always tipped best.

Jooheon wolf-whistled at Hyunwoo and Hoseok when they were within sight. He stood on an downturned bucket as a makeshift pedestal and pointed at the two with the full stretch of his arm. Grinning cheekily, he exclaimed, “Look everyone, our guests of honor have arrived!”

Almost everyone in attendance turned their heads collectively to stare at two large men in teeny, effeminate bikinis. Some covered their mouths in shock, or maybe to stifle a fit of laughter, while others shifted awkwardly as they pretended this wasn’t their wildest fantasy come true. Other wrestlers on the team hollered inappropriate flirtations and made raunchy gestures.  

“Any car washed by these two will raise _twice_ the funds! If you tip ‘em well, maybe they’ll do a little dance for you~” If it weren’t for his dark sunglasses, everyone could witness the mischief in Jooheon’s eyes. “Remember folks, it’s for _charity!”_

“I’ll kill him,” Hyunwoo gritted under his breath, but Hoseok just jabbed him in the ribs as he beamed his pearly whites.

“Dude, you look _hot,”_ Hoseok reassured, unexpectedly amused by the entire ordeal. “Look at the female teachers. They’re so into it.”

Before Hyunwoo had the chance to retort, another member of the team snuck up behind him and slapped a big, wet sponge on his bikini top-covered chest. Lemony soap and water gushed from it as the wrestler wrung it out, saturating the thin fabric and showcasing his now-hardening nipples. Hoseok didn’t fail to notice, grabbing onto the wet bikini top and tugging on it as a group of girls squealed and fanned themselves as they passed.

 _“I’ll kill you, too_ ,” Hyunwoo murmured, flashing a grin like he was totally on board for all of this. He shoved Hoseok towards the row of cars waiting to be washed and grabbed a bucket and sponge. When Jooheon motioned for them to start with the jacked-up midnight blue Jeep that looked like it had been rolled in mud before it’s arrival, he gave the boy his best ‘ _I’ll get you back for this_ ’ glare and proceeded to step up to the drivers side window.

“I knew you couldn’t say no,” the driver said as he rolled down the window and tipped his sunglasses. “Remember, you have to play nice today, or I’ll let my father know how insubordinate you were.”

Hyunwoo pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. Chae Hyungwon was not only someone he used to mess around with at parties during Freshman year, but he was also the coach’s son. Ever since the moment they’d hooked up, Hyungwon held that fact over Hyunwoo’s head, always threatening in the most casual of manners to get his way or else. Hyunwoo was thankful that he’d left him alone for the past few months, but having to deal with him now, while Hoseok cheerfully washed the caked-on grime from his tinted windows sent a chill down his spine. Didn’t help when Hyungwon pulled out a $20 and slipped it in the cup of Hyunwoo’s bikini top.

“Have fun, _sexy_ ,” Hyungwon said, blowing him a kiss as he rolled the window back up.

Hyunwoo audibly grunted and slammed the wet, soapy sponge against the glass. Surely just the sound alone would be enough to remind Hyungwon that he wasn’t playing games anymore. He got so into watching soap mix with mud as he scrubbed, that he didn’t realize when Hoseok came up behind him with a fresh bucket of water.

The first splash of cold against his skin sent him forward, chest crashing against the clearing window, sponge falling from his grasp. It was like jumping head first into a pool of ice cubes. He turned around quickly to see Hoseok already holding another bucket. Just as the boy let out a laugh and raised it over his head, Hyunwoo swung to his backside and locked his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders, causing the bucket to fall and everyone that could see them to roar with excitement. He spun their bodies around, pointing Hoseok directly at Jooheon, who had a mic in one hand, and a hose in the other. And within moments, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo were soaked, Jooheon spraying them up and down and calling out to the crowd like he was the announcer at some grand sporting event.

Hoseok flailed in Hyunwoo’s strong arms, voice somewhere in between laughter and a desperate attempt to break free. When the elder finally released his hold, Hoseok dropped to the pavement on hands and knees, catching his breath and staring playful daggers over his shoulder at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo plucked the wet $20 bill from his bikini top and shoved it down the back of Hoseok’s jean shorts. “You deserve this more than me, _sweetie pie._ ”

The crowd went wild again, the girls called out like hungry lionesses, and the rest of the wrestling team exploded with laughter and false disgust. Hyunwoo curtsied and helped Hoseok back to his feet. “Told ya’ I was gonna get you back,” he said. “And don’t think you’re off the hook just yet either.”

Hoseok brushed off his hands and knees and shook his head. _Yeah, he’d let Hyunwoo get him back, but that was just part of the little game they played, and he’d have the upper hand again soon enough._

~

A little competition between Hyunwoo and Hoseok of who could wash more cars in an hour escalated into who could get more tips for exploiting the other in the name of charity. As it turned out, both were super willing to push the boundaries at the expense of the other. Loose bikini strings and tight, soaked booty shorts made for excellent tips, but wrestling over who could capture the soaking wet sponge first was popular. Squeezing soapy water and rubbing it to a foamy lather on sun-kissed skin stretched over well-sculpted muscles was a notch better. Best yet, washing it all off with bucketfuls of water while stripping _each other_ was god tier.

Together, they raised more money in three hours than the entire team did at last year’s charity car wash event. Coach would be so proud if he could at all stomach the unique _camaraderie_ his wrestlers partook in; he was too old fashioned to understand what women _really_ wanted.

As Hoseok finished rubbing wax into a cheap Toyota, he averted his attention to the very sleek, very shiny cerulean blue car that looked way too expensive to even drive through a campus parking lot. Hell, the car itself could probably pay Hoseok’s tuition, books, and residency in its entirety and then some. He was so dumbfounded he hardly realized the owner of the car he just finished had stuffed cash in his bikini top and drove off.

“Dude, is that a McLaren?” Hyunwoo asked with disbelief.

“Yeah, man,” Hoseok mumbled, mouth agape and eyes just as wide. “It’s like seeing a unicorn.”

The car stopped to momentarily talk with Jooheon, who was the orchestrator of the event. Thus far, he assigned vehicles to free washers in the interest of organization and time management. At this point, the event was coming to an end and plenty of washers were available, but from where Hyunwoo and Hoseok stood halfway across the lot, all they saw was Jooheon nod emphatically and point directly at them with a sly smirk.

 _Holy shit, the unicorn car was theirs!_ The McLaren owner had to be wealthy as hell, and now the two were going to embarass themselves in front of the driver.

Their inner bro wailed.

When the car approached them, Hyunwoo eyed the driver side like a hawk, but alas the windows were darkly tinted. The engine shut off. Hyunwoo shot Hoseok a glance, and therein they shared the longest three seconds of their lives - and they were wrestlers whose _careers_ were determined by a three second count. The driver door opened. The suspense set their heart aflutter. Much to their chagrin, standing _tall_ next to the glossy blue McLaren 570S was none other than Yoo Kihyun, calculus tutor and wearer of pastel sweaters and gold-rimmed glasses.

_A nerd who liked math and wore collars on Grindr drove the vehicle of every fuckboy’s dreams._

Kihyun cocked his head to the side and cracked a grin. Resting his elbow on the driver door, he pushed down his expensive sunglasses to stare at Hoseok. “Hey big boy, who's your friend?”


	6. Chapter 6

It took Hoseok and Hyunwoo .5 seconds to register the fact that not only was it _actually_ Kihyun driving the sleek, sexy car of their dreams, but also, that he was eyeing them both up and down like they were the main course of a meal only eaten by someone who could afford a car like that. Hyunwoo could feel his throat going dry as Kihyun approached them. He was much smaller in person than he seemed in his photos, but if Hyunwoo was being honest with himself, the size difference between them was one of his ( _many_ ) kinks. In the back of his mind, he hoped that it was one of Hoseok’s as well.

“This is Hyunwoo,” Hoseok said, putting himself between them. “Coach wants you to tutor him too, ya’ know, if you have the time.”

Kihyun slid his sunglasses up through his hair so they rested perfectly on top of his head. He peered past Hoseok and bit at his lip. “Oh, I have the time,” he said, voice dripping with a sultry tone that caught Hoseok off guard. “In fact, I’m free tomorrow night if you think your coach would be ok with me tutoring you at the same time.”

Hoseok glanced back to Hyunwoo and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. As expected though, it was quite unnecessary, as the elder was clearly staring back at Kihyun like the boy was some kind of delicious prey.

_This was gonna be interesting._

Hoseok looked back to Kihyun. “Yeah, we’re free.”

“Great,” Kihyun smiled, sliding his sunglasses back down. “Say, seven tomorrow evening? I’ll be in the back classroom of the library this time. Just follow through where we were before and you’ll find it.”

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Hoseok responded, checking back over his shoulder again. “Might not have time to shower since practice ends at 6:45 though, so I apologize in advance.”

Kihyun’s grin widened, and behind the dark lenses, his eyes narrowed into a thin line. “I won’t mind at all.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun got back into his car. They could feel his eyes on them as they stared through the front window. Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Hyung? Did you freeze? Should I reboot you?”

Hyunwoo shook himself out of the daze and started walking towards Kihyun’s car, grabbing a bucket and sponge on the way. Now that he’d seen the boy in person, his head was reeling with thoughts he wasn’t sure should be there. “We’re gonna talk about this later,” he said, slapping the wet sponge against the window and peering at Hoseok from across the hood. Hoseok simply smiled and gave a nod.

They were meticulous in the cleaning of Kihyun’s car, despite the fact it wasn’t dirty to begin with. Hyunwoo had lost his bikini top somewhere along the way, so the way his chest glistened, slick with sweat and tiny soap bubbles that landed and popped, was extremely distracting to Hoseok. When they both reached the back of the car, Hyunwoo spun Hoseok around and tugged at the jewel-lined bra.

“You’re gonna have a ridiculous tan line if you don’t take this off,” he laughed.

Hoseok shrugged a shoulder and slid out of Hyunwoo’s grasp. “It’ll be sexy though, don’t ya’ think?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing it,” Kihyun chimed in. They hadn’t realized he’d gotten out of his car and had been watching them for the last couple minutes. The two wrestlers turned to look at him in unison, their faces a mix of embarrassment and curiosity. Hoseok dropped the bedazzled bra to the wet asphalt. Kihyun smirked. “Is this what jocks do to each other? Damn, I knew I should’ve pursued sports…”

Admittedly, the entire car wash was borderline, nay, _undeniably_ homoerotic. Hell, it was practically an introduction to an awkward porno. Two muscular wrestling jocks wearing girly bikinis at a charity car wash spraying each other with water and playfully tugging at their bikinis? Enter the nerdy rich kid Kihyun, the obvious bottom bitch who had to fit two jock cocks _somewhere_. What was next? Boning said bottom bitch on the hood of his ridiculously expensive McLaren? Maybe they’d spit roast him in front of university faculty and the rest of the wrestling team? Would they accept cash tips? It was a charity car wash, after all.

 _Oookay._ Hyunwoo needed to stop that dangerous train of thought before he popped a boner in his tight bikini skirt. He attempted to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks with his hand, pretending to cough and clear his throat. “Yeah, so… that’ll be $10.”

Kihyun tilted his head to the side and smiled a pearly smile. He reached in his pants pocket to fish out his wallet, all the while drinking in the damp, sunkissed men staring blankly at him through the dark tint of his Ray-Bans. He flipped open the leather wallet and sifted through it with an air of confidence. Money was of no concern to him - the McLaren alone expressed that. He pulled out a stack - yes, a _stack_ \- of cash and splayed out the crisp bills.

Coyly, he fanned himself with the cash. “God, it’s so hot. It must’ve been exhausting laboring in this heat~”

Hyunwoo blinked repeatedly to process the scene before him. “Oh, uh, we’re used to it. Coach has us run laps on days hotter than this.”

Kihyun lolled his head back, exposing his neck to the cool air of the money fan. Biting his bottom lip, he replied, “Mmm, do you wear clothes like _that?”_

_Yeah, he was definitely eyefucking them behind those dark sunglasses._

“Not usually…” Hyunwoo muttered dumbly, and was met with Hoseok elbowing him to shut up.

“We’ll gladly accept extra compensation for working in this heat,” Hoseok piped up. He wasn’t expecting the soft chuckle from Kihyun or the _entire_ stack of cash the boy fanned himself with to be handed to him. He didn’t even have time to say a proper thank you before Kihyun turned on a heel and got back into his car.

Just before he shut the door, Kihyun stuck his head out and tilted his sunglasses down. “You two play your cards right, and I just might have you wash my car once a week.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo watched him shut the door and drive off with dumbfounded expressions and completely distracted minds. It wasn’t until Jooheon walked up to them, shaking his head and snapping his fingers, that they were brought back to attention. He plucked the stack of cash from Hoseok’s grasp and fanned himself with it the same way Kihyun had.

“I knew you guys would be good for business,” he laughed, shoving the bills into a small bag at his hip.

“Says the dude wearing a fanny pack,” Hoseok retorted, grinning when he saw Jooheon’s cheeks suddenly burn a bright pink.

“I—we—oh, just shut up about it, ok? Coach made me wear this stupid thing to make sure the money stays safe.”

Hyunwoo chuckled loudly as he strode past Hoseok and stepped up to Jooheon. “We good to leave now, _princess_?”

They didn’t wait for Jooheon to give them the ok to split, instead passing by him and laughing all the way back to the locker rooms. Jooheon may have been great at dishing it out, but he turned into a pile of mush the moment someone dished it back, and it was, indeed, hilarious.

Hoseok had hoped that no one would be lingering in the locker rooms when they returned, but sadly, his hopes were squashed when they entered and saw the varsity swim team in full force, taking up most of the free space. He and Hyunwoo walked through a barrage of cat-calls even louder than the ones their teammates had given them when they’d first gotten outside, but the day had been too long and the weather too hot to try and crack a few insults back at the pool jockeys, so they changed quickly and got the hell out of there as fast as they could.

“Shame,” Hoseok said as he and Hyunwoo walked to the parking lot. “I was really hoping we’d have some alone time in the locker room.”

Hyunwoo just grunted, suddenly looking deep in thought, and stopped when he reached his car.

“Ok, spill it, hyung. You’ve been quiet for the last ten minutes. What’s going on in that big ole’ brain of yours?”

Hyunwoo let out a long sigh and stared at Hoseok over the roof of his car. “What’s your attraction to Kihyun?”

Caught off guard by the question, Hoseok let out a quick burst of laughter before realizing that Hyunwoo was actually, legitimately curious. “Uh, well, I mean, isn’t it kind of obvious?”

“Not really,” Hyunwoo said, shaking his head and raising a brow. “I know you don’t really have a ‘type,’ but Kihyun seems, I dunno, _way_ different for you.”

Hoseok grinned slyly and slid into the passenger seat when Hyunwoo unlocked the door. “Hyung, are you having second thoughts?” He took Hyunwoo’s hand in his when the elder finally got in as well, and continued before he could even answer. “You should probably tell me now, if you are, that is.”

The look on Hoseok’s face was far from serious, but Hyunwoo wanted an honest answer before they decided to pursue someone new to add to their testosterone-fueled mix. Out of nowhere, he pulled his hand away from Hoseok’s and slid it down the front of the younger’s shorts, making damn sure to get his full attention within seconds. “Not in the slightest,” he said through his teeth, leaning into Hoseok’s neck while squeezing his hand just enough. “I just want to make sure we’re both on the same page here.” Another squeeze and a little tug, eliciting a tiny squeal from Hoseok. “But tell me, does my baby have a size kink?”

Definitely not an expected question, and Hoseok’s eyes widened the moment it fell from Hyunwoo’s plump, wet lips. When those lips started dragging down the curve of his neck, Hoseok’s whole body shuddered, and a thought dawned on him. Hyunwoo wasn’t questioning his attraction to Kihyun, he needed validation that his own was justified in the same way as he hoped Hoseok’s was.

“Would it turn you on if I said I do?” he asked, giving the elder a soft moan as he tilted his head and encouraged him to continue. When Hyunwoo caught his lips in a deep kiss, he knew it was all the validation he had to give.

Hyunwoo pulled back from the kiss after a few ravenous moments and looked around. “Parking lot is empty,” he said, shifting his position for a better and more comfortable angle. “You know the drill.”

Hoseok gasped when Hyunwoo tugged back his shorts and took his half-hard cock into his mouth. His head fell back against the seat, eyes barely able to focus properly but still keen to any unwanted passersby. Despite the sun starting to set off in the distance and the sky filling with shades of oranges and reds, he knew damn well that getting caught would be the worst thing for either of them, so he kept his mouth shut and made his best attempt at looking innocent.

But _fuck_ , the way Hyunwoo sucked cock was just _too damn good_. All he wanted to do was grab the elder’s head and moan like they were back at his apartment. He didn’t care that the car was sweltering hot and smelled kind of like gym socks, or that he was in definite need of a very long and very thorough shower. The way Hyunwoo worked his tongue and puckered his lips around a hard dick was a thing of beauty - something he’d paid good money to see in porn that wasn’t free for a reason.

He glanced down, hand slowly sliding into Hyunwoo’s sweaty locks. Hyunwoo hummed around his cock, lips sucking hard and tongue circling along the backside in the way that made Hoseok’s toes curl. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Hoseok had to open his big mouth and spit out the first thing that popped into his mind.

“You gonna suck Kihyun’s dick this good, hyung? Make him beg you for more?”

Hyunwoo groaned around him, hand reaching up to palm at his chest before strong fingers found his throat. He gripped around it in just the right way, sending another shudder throughout Hoseok’s already shaking body, and within moments, Hoseok came hard and hot into his waiting mouth.

Hyunwoo swallowed and released Hoseok’s neck, pulling off his dick with a slow drag of his slick lips, stare trailing up the length of Hoseok’s chest as the younger caught his breath.

“Damn right I am,” he said, leaning back in his seat, head lolling to the side. “That rich boy won’t know what hit him…”

Hoseok replied with a sated smirk.

~

The sound of a compact body crashing onto a polyethylene foam wrestling mat echoed thrice through the vast walls of the Seoul University gymnasium. The sound of sweaty skin peeling off said foam wrestling mat immediately followed. The noise of shuffling feet, a moment of undeniable mat burn, and another hard slam onto the same mat. Then, the distinct sound of victory - a flat palm hitting once, twice, and three times on the mat followed by cheering.

Wrestling season was rapidly approaching and Coach was adamant about working off the ring rust from off-season. Practice started off with a high intensity workout designed to overwork the upper body to the point of fatigue. As the boys suffered through the brutal workout, Coach weaved between each wrestler and shouted motivational quotes - shit like _‘the pain you feel today will be the strength you feel tomorrow’_ and _‘train insane or remain the same’_ or, Hoseok’s personal favorite, _‘first you feel like dying, then you feel reborn.’_ After their muscles were virtually obliterated and the tough calluses on their palms were chaffed off, leaving their hands sore and raw, Coach had them run laps around the integral of the gym.

It was only after their conditioning workout that they _actually_ delved into wrestling.

Everyone was split into their respective weight classes and instructed to drill the night’s specialty move, body slams, amongst their classes as Coach walked around to judge their form. Certain body slams were illegal in collegiate wrestling, so perfecting form was as pertinent as it was mandatory for competition matches. After any and all critiques, they were free to wrestle open mat in the last twenty minutes. As body slams were the topic of practice, bodies were being chucked left and right in the two designated open mat areas. If anyone spotted a wrestler without the telltale red, swollen splotch on their upper back, they rallied together to slam him. Everyone paid their dues.

Which lead to the current moment of Hyunwoo successfully pinning Hoseok to the blue mat after a well earned three-count. Hoseok’s shoulders and neck were cherry red as he sat up from the mat, arms posting him up as his torso slouched forward while he gathered his breath. He studied the rawness of his palms from cradling a kettlebell without grips. Damn, he was exhausted and in pain. How was he supposed to go to tutoring after this? He could hardly focus on the pattern of his own breath, so how was he going to decipher calculus equations as super nerdy, super hot Yoo Kihyun tutored him?

A hard flick on his forehead jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up, annoyed, only to see Hyunwoo grinning down at him, still clearly riding the high of his recent victory over the younger.

“That’s gonna show,” Hoseok said, wiping the sweat off his now tingling forehead.

“Your pale ass is redder than Jooheon’s shirt right now. Take it easy, dude.”

Hoseok stifled a self-deprecating laugh. Hyunwoo offered him a hand up, so he took it and immediately regretted it; the pull stretched his sore, aching muscles too much. He hissed at the sensation of his heavy arms dropping like dead weight at his sides.

“You doing alright, Hoseokkie?” Hyunwoo cooed, gripping Hoseok’s reddened traps with his fingers and began firmly working into the tight muscle. Hoseok tensed instantly, then slowly sunk his shoulders as Hyunwoo massaged the relaxing muscle. He sighed out the stress with each passing moment. Eventually, Hyunwoo brought his body closer, his broad chest pressing into Hoseok’s back as his hands worked their way down the younger’s body at a gradual, sensual pace.

Hyunwoo’s plush lips near the shell of Hoseok’s ear, his hands working the muscle of the other’s lower back, fingers dipping below the elastic of his shorts to knead the soft yet muscular flesh of his ass. His touch felt natural as it effortlessly navigating the dips and slopes of Hoseok’s body. He knew _exactly_ the right pressure and exactly _where_ to apply it. God, Hoseok was like putty in Hyunwoo’s deft hands. He allowed his head to fall back against Hyunwoo’s shoulder as he surrendered to the other’s touch completely.

When he felt Hyunwoo’s semi erection poke the cleft of his ass, he felt the urge to snake a hand between them to palm at it until - _wait,_ fuck, they were still in the gym at wrestling practice. All the relaxation Hyunwoo built into Hoseok’s body vanished as Hoseok physically pulled himself away.

“What are you doing? We’re still at practice!” Hoseok exclaimed, eyes darting around to see if anyone caught them. “And… and I don’t need to be aroused _and_ in pain, hyung.”

A big grin plastered on his face, Hyunwoo shrugged. “Some people would pay good money to have that problem.”

“You asshole, Coach could’ve caught us!” Hoseok’s voice started off louder but he quickly realized that level of volume would rouse suspicion. Nevertheless, he shoved Hyunwoo with one hand as he said it and immediately regretted the unnecessary pain to his tender palm.

Hyunwoo simply laughed and lassoed Hoseok in with an arm. “Hey, let’s just get ready for tutoring. It’s time for me to see what Kihyun is all about.”

They turned around to head to the locker rooms together just as a familiar voice stopped them.

“By the way, if you were wondering if anyone saw anything… we did.”

It was Jooheon.

_“Gaaaayyyy!”_

Oh, it was Jooheon _and_ Changkyun.

Hoseok whirled around. “Yeah, _gay._ Go back to fourth grade, ya’ punks.”

“Aw, c’mon, you know we’re just messing with you!” Jooheon said with his signature smile. He looped an arm over Hoseok’s other shoulder. “But for real, this is the third time. Y’all should starting paying me hush money or something.”

Hyunwoo clamped a hand tightly on Jooheon’s shoulder. “Jooheon, you have five seconds—”

 _“Well,_ have an excellent evening, gentlemen. Deuces~” Jooheon stepped away from the two in the blink of an eye. He bowed and made a swift beeline to the locker room doors.

Before they made it to the locker room themselves, Hoseok stopped abruptly, a look of worry on his face. “Hyung, do you think we should be more careful?”

Hyunwoo just sighed. “Yeah, probably, but we both know it’s kind of hard to hide it sometimes.”

“And you giving me blowjobs in the middle of the parking lot is probably not a smart idea,” Hoseok followed, but then grinned and pushed his way through the doors. “Doesn’t mean I want you to stop though.” His burst of laughter echoed into the locker room, mixing with the rising sounds of a bunch of sweaty jocks sharing showers and snapping each other with wet towels.

When Hoseok and Hyunwoo rounded a corner, heading for the wall of freshly painted lockers, Hyunwoo leaned over to whisper in Hoseok’s ear. “Shit like this makes me wonder,” he chuckled. “Do we have time to shower? I’m sure Kihyun wouldn’t even come near us if he could smell us right now, despite what he said yesterday.”

Hoseok glanced back at the clock hanging above a row of mirrors. “We don’t, but we should shower anyway. Gotta make sure he knows how to be patient.” He gave Hyunwoo a wink, and the elder caught the subtle undertone immediately.

Just to be safe, they parted ways and showered in separate areas. A quick shower turned into nearly twenty minutes for Hyunwoo, who returned to his locker to find Hoseok dressed in all black, complete with a leather jacket way too heavy for the heat of Fall. He stopped and stared long enough to make the younger pop a hip and let out a heavy sigh.

“What?” Hoseok said, raising an eyebrow.

Hyunwoo walked up to him and pulled a stack of clothes out of his locker. “Leather? Really? Did you not get the sweltering heat memo?”

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders in the perfectly worn confines of the jacket. “I want to make an impression.”

“What,” Hyunwoo laughed as he pulled a pair of ripped jeans on. “That you’re a bad boy who doesn’t care if he’s sweating his ass off just to please a pretty face?”

“No,” Hoseok smirked, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “That I’m a tough guy on the outside, who’s got a sweet, soft center.”

“Gotta lick it to get there, right?” Hyunwoo chuckled.

Hoseok grinned widely and nodded. “Exactly. Now come on, hyung. We’re already late.”

Hyunwoo shook his head, trying to remember ever even seeing Hoseok with a leather jacket, let alone one that looked _that_ good on him. As he finished getting ready, slipping a loose white tank top on that was sheer in just the right light, and a snapback to compliment the casual look, he thought about seeing Hoseok in _just_ that leather, and nothing else.

Needless to say, the shit-eating-grin stayed plastered to his face the entire walk to the library.

~

They pushed through the heavy doors that lead to the classroom tucked at the back of the expansive library nearly fifteen minutes late only to find Kihyun standing by a large whiteboard, looking like he was ready to solve the most intricate math equation they’d ever seen. He didn’t turn towards them until they started down the stairs, but when he did, they both stopped abruptly, mouths agape and eyes wide.

Instead of his normal, sassy rich boy attire, Kihyun looked casual and inviting in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a flannel hoodie that seemed about two sizes too big for him. His gold-rimmed glasses dawned a long, double chain now, and he looked absolutely, utterly delicious.

“His outfit still probably costs more than your car,” Hoseok whispered, leaning into Hyunwoo’s ear. Hyunwoo nudged him the moment their eyes locked with Kihyun’s, and Kihyun slapped a hand on his hip and tsked them both.

“And just _where_ the hell have you two been, hmm?”

_Oh yes, there was the sass… This was gonna be good..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just wanted to share something hilarious with you all. These are Revel_In_It's notes for this fic. These were written BEFORE the totally RUDE music film. WE ARE SHOOK. Jookyun hacked her phone and stole the idea for the music film XD  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hyunwoo and Hoseok sat like good little students in the front row of the library’s lecture hall. Their makeshift desks swiveled out from their chairs, which caused an odd, cramped posture as they took diligent notes. Kihyun’s red Expo marker worked quickly on the giant whiteboard, but his verbal explanation was quicker.

Once he finished writing out the complex equation he was explaining, he whipped around to face the two dumbfounded jocks. His gold-rimmed glasses low on his nose, he pointed the red marker at them. “Got that?”

“No, not at all,” Hoseok replied, squinting at the equation on the board as if trying to uncover its hidden secrets.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo added. “You’re going too fast.”

Kihyun smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. He took a few careful steps away from the whiteboard, studying how tense the two got with each approaching step. After rounding the rectangular table separating the lecture platform from the student desks, he leaned against the table immediately in front of Hoseok and Hyunwoo. Folding his arms over his chest, he asked, “Aw, you don’t like it fast?”

Hoseok choked on his own spit but played it off like something normal was happening to him.

Hyunwoo’s gaze flickered between Kihyun and the equation on the whiteboard. Brows furrowed, he said, “...I don’t like math at all?”

Hoseok wanted to hide his face in his notebook. _Good going Son Hyunwoo._ Bless his heart, he was flirty when it mattered, but the boy was as smooth as a sea urchin.

Arms still crossed over his chest, Kihyun’s obvious amusement gradually faded into quiet study. He trained his eyes on Hoseok, drinking in the fashionable leather jacket and his large, masculine hands. He then looked at Hyunwoo to admire his casual, breezy attire and rich, golden skin. Two wrestling jocks with muscles stretched across two different body types, yet hands similarly calloused and ears slightly cauliflowered from the routine abuse of their sport.

So different but so similar.

“So… who bottoms?” Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from asking it.

Hyunwoo replied like a reflex. _“You.”_

Hoseok wanted to hide his face in his notebook for a second time.

Kihyun quirked an eyebrow. “...Obviously.”

Hoseok couldn’t play off choking on his spit as normal this time. He held his breath to try and ease the tightness in his throat, and hopefully calm his suddenly racing heart, but the effectiveness lasted mere moments, and his overly dramatic exhale brought Kihyun’s attention back to him.

“I bet it’s you,” Kihyun said, circling the desk to stand behind it, then leaning down on his elbows and glancing up over the top of his glasses at Hoseok. When Hyunwoo chuckled, he peered over with a curious expression, then pushed himself back up off the desk. “While I’m just dying to know about your bedroom antics, we have work to do. Your coach was very insistent that I make sure you two do well in the class, seeing as you’re both  _obviously_  lacking.” He licked his lips before turning towards the whiteboard again. “Thankfully, it’s just in calculus.”

_Dammit… And just when they thought Kihyun was going to be an easy nut to crack…_

They spent the remainder of their hour together diligently trying to keep up with Kihyun’s teaching, keeping their mouths shut unless the boy requested them to speak up and make an attempt at some kind of answer. When their time was up, Kihyun sauntered back over to them, sitting casually on Hoseok’s desk, and slipping his glasses up into his hair.

“So, I’m only free for tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays now, seeing as my schedule is just _packed._ But I might be able to find some extra time for you both on the weekends, since you’ll be coming over to wash my car, correct?”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo glanced at each other, each trying to keep the grins from their faces. They shrugged their shoulders in unison, watching Kihyun like hawks as he hopped off the desk and gathered his things.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kihyun smirked, throwing his Italian leather laptop bag over his shoulder. “And I’ll see you back here on Thursday night.” As he ascended the stairs, he peered back over his shoulder. “Don’t be late next time.”

When he left, closing the door behind him, Hyunwoo nudged Hoseok. “ _Or else.”_

 _“_ Dude,” Hoseok said, rising from his seat. “Am I the only one who’s extremely turned on right now?”

“I want to say yes, but I’d definitely be lying if I did.”

Hoseok looked around the lecture hall, then checked his watch. “We should go lock that door… Unless, you have somewhere to be?”

It took Hyunwoo a minute to catch what Hoseok was throwing, but when he finally did, he shook his head and did exactly what had been suggested; even turned off the lights, casting strange shadows throughout the entire room and giving it an eerie glow. “Didn’t we say we were gonna be more careful?” he asked, rejoining Hoseok and pulling the boy into his grasp.

“Hence the locked door,” Hoseok chuckled, sliding his hands around Hyunwoo’s waist and bringing their lips together. He felt the apprehension in Hyunwoo’s touch, so he broke the liplock in favor of peppering chaste kisses down the elder’s jaw and neck. Against the light stubble of Hyunwoo’s jawline, Hoseok whispered, “C’mon, hyung~ We have this room booked until eight… Wanna see how quick I can make you cum?”

Hyunwoo groaned, large hands threading through Hoseok’s dark hair and jerking his head back with sudden authority. _“You_ lost at practice, remember?” he replied, lips parted and eyes heavy-lidded. Hoseok whimpered, instantaneously slipping into a submissive role at the elder’s assertiveness. “How about we see how quickly _I_ can make _you_ cum?”

Goddamn, Hyunwoo was so turned on by Kihyun’s sassiness.

He was gonna take it all out on Hoseok.

Just like that, Hyunwoo looped his fingers through Hoseok’s belt loops and yanked him over towards the large lecture desk in the front of the room - the same desk Kihyun sat on for majority of the tutoring session. As soon as Hoseok collided with the object, Hyunwoo hoisted him up onto the desk and wedged himself between the other’s legs, lips hungry as they captured Hoseok’s and hands grabby as they travelled under his shirt to pinch his perfect, pink nipples.

Wrapping his legs around Hyunwoo, Hoseok reeled the taller man in, grinding against his hard cock and moaning into his mouth. He broke away for a second only for Hyunwoo to playfully bite Hoseok’s lower lip, rousing more breathless groans from the man.

“Shit, you’re already hard?” Hoseok panted, curling a hand around Hyunwoo’s neck as he rolled his hips into the other’s again, lips parted as he wordlessly encouraged Hyunwoo to touch him, blow him, fuck him, _anything_.

Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok’s hand and pressed it to his own dick, grinding into the touch as a nonverbal response. Before Hoseok had time to reply, Hyunwoo kissed him again, fast, sloppy, with the desperation of a man deprived. He made quick work of Hoseok’s zipper, hands delving inside the denim confines to grope the bulge beneath his thin boxers. Hoseok repeated the action, moaning as Hyunwoo’s cock sprung from his jeans and fell hot and heavy in his palm.

Hoseok didn’t hesitate to pump the hard flesh as he moaned into Hyunwoo’s mouth. “Thinking about Kihyun got you this worked up?”

Hyunwoo’s hips moved of their own volition, aching for stimulation. Fuck, Hoseok knew _exactly_ how to stroke him. “Thinking about _you_ fucking him with my dick in his mouth got me like this.”

“Yeah?” Hoseok asked breathily, knowing it provoked the elder. His breath hitched in his throat when Hyunwoo pulled his cock from his pants and grazed the swollen head with his thumb. Hyunwoo swallowed the younger’s lost breath, again nipping the man’s bottom lip until the plump skin was swollen and pretty. “How was I fucking him?” he added, squeezing Hyunwoo’s cock and earning a grunt from the elder.

He knew Hyunwoo couldn’t resist the explicit, delicious details.

“Bent over the desk, pinning his arms behind his back,” Hyunwoo admitted, swatting Hoseok’s hand off his dick. One hand still teasing the sensitive nub of Hoseok’s nipple under his black shirt, the other grabbing both their cocks and jerking them together, Hyunwoo’s eyes fell to the sexy way Hoseok moaned quietly at the stimulation.

“You fuck his face?” Hoseok slurred, rolling his hips up into Hyunwoo’s hand. The heat, the hardness of Hyunwoo’s cock against his, precum mixing and coating their dicks, increasing the friction twofold; the elder’s mouth devouring each moan that escaped Hoseok’s throat in an effort of keeping him silent.

_They were in a library, after all._

Hyunwoo tightened his grip as he pumped slowly. “Yeah...”

“Shut that sassy mouth up?” Hoseok grabbed the base of their cocks with one hand, stroking in sync with Hyunwoo and causing the hypersensitive heads to rub against each other, making them shiny from smeared precum. Fuck, Hyunwoo was so hard Hoseok felt it throb against his own dick. He genuinely fought the urge to drop to his knees and suck the elder off - if it weren’t for the way Hyunwoo traced the crown of his cock with his finger, he would’ve done it.

“Nah,” Hyunwoo thrusted into the friction, moaning against Hoseok’s kiss-swollen lips when the younger did the same. “He couldn’t shut up with your cock in his ass.”

Hoseok all but whimpered, his dick surging at the racy implication. “He’s a good bottom slut, hyung?” He flicked his tongue out at Hyunwoo’s lips, cooing, “Is he better than _me?”_

Hyunwoo grunted, body stiffening and hand squeezing tight. He pinched one of Hoseok’s nipples especially hard, making him gasp. “I’ll fuck you right here, right now on this table if you don’t sto—”

“Do it, _big boy.”_ Hoseok challenged with a sparkle in his eye.

~

Forgetting his red Expo marker at the whiteboard of the tutoring room, Kihyun quickly stepped off the library elevator before the doors had a chance to close. He turned down the hallway to head back to the lecture hall, his expensive Oxfords clacking against the polished tile. Another peculiar sound filled the space between each step...

He figured the two wrestlers had long since left the room, but, to Kihyun’s absolute surprise, they had lingered. And they were… wait, was that _moaning?_ Moans carried through the large lecture hall like a siren song. Though the room was far from other frequently accessed areas of the library, anyone patrolling the hallway would certainly get an earful.

When Kihyun was just outside the door, he peeped through the rectangular window as breathy, masculine moans hit him like a freight train. His eyes widened.

They were making out on the lecture desk, jacking each other off whilst talking shit about - _oh shit, did Kihyun just hear his name?_

His hand ceased on the door handle, debating whether retrieving his marker was that important. Like a reflex, he twisted the handle, only to be met with the fact that it was locked. He sighed heavily and glanced around the room, trying to peel through the layers of stacks filled with books, keen ears listening for sounds other than the passion-filled echoes coming from inside the lecture hall.  

Seeing nothing, he released the handle and pressed his palm into the growing erection in his pants. The lights in the library had been dimmed, so if he was quiet, he could probably get away with giving himself a little attention while sneaking peeks through the small window, right? He nodded to himself, further affirming that this was, indeed, a good idea. The low moans of Hyunwoo and Hoseok seeping out from under the door seconded that notion, and he slowly unzipped his fly just enough to slide his hand into his boxers.

Inside the room, Hyunwoo had flipped Hoseok over in favor of taking him from behind. He held the boy’s head down, flush against the desk, fucking into him like his life depended on it.

“I love it when you lose,” he groaned, thrusting deep and holding himself still for a few moments, causing Hoseok’s body to shudder in response.

“You say that like _this_ is actually losing,” Hoseok chuckled in between moans and a string of curses. When Hyunwoo pulled out and slammed back in, his loud _‘fuck!’_ echoed out like a shot, and on the other side of the door, Kihyun moaned in response.

Kihyun stroked his cock in time with the sounds filling his senses. He was sure that someone would be checking the area soon, shooing students out and closing down for the night, but at that moment, he really didn’t care.

 _Besides, he had plenty of hush money to give if the situation arose_.

The longer he watched and listened, the faster his strokes became. His legs were growing weaker by the second, orgasm getting closer and closer each time he heard his name being called. Unable to stay propped up on his tiptoes any longer, he turned his back to the door, unnoticing of the fact that the only moaning to be heard after a few minutes, was his own.

His eyes pinned shut. He could feel himself getting close. Just a few more seconds-

The door suddenly swung open, immediately sending Kihyun backwards, crashing into Hoseok’s chest.

“What the—”

“Dude, no way!” Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun as the boy scrambled to get his bearings.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Hyunwoo laughed, taking Kihyun by the wrists and yanking him up and out of Hoseok’s bear hug. When he spun him around to face Hoseok again, the elder couldn’t help but stare down at the hard cock pushing out from above the waistband of Kihyun’s boxers.

“Um, you should probably fix that,” Hoseok giggled, eyes glancing from Hyunwoo, to the boy whose face was turning many shades of red.

Kihyun looked down, hurriedly adjusting himself and zipping his pants back up, but not daring to look at either Hoseok or Hyunwoo directly. When the giggling stopped, an awkward silence settled over the three young men. Instinctively, Hyunwoo broke the silence, reaching for Kihyun’s chin, and bringing his eyes up to meet theirs.

“Something you want to tell us?” he grinned, not an ounce of shame evident in his voice.

Kihyun’s stare flitted back and forth between the two wrestlers - the guys whose cries of passion had just included _his_ name. “Funny story,” he answered, swallowing hard and rubbing at his beet-red cheeks. “I was just about to ask you guys the same question.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kihyun tried to shrug off the obvious awkwardness that fell over them like a heavy blanket. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were staring at him like two anxious, hungry lions who had unexpectedly cornered their prey and were about to pounce. Being caught by _them_ was not something he had planned for.

Hush money clearly wouldn’t work in this situation… Or would it?

Smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in his shirt, Kihyun tried to stare playful daggers back at them, hoping that one or both would break the silence again, and maybe, if he was lucky, disregard the whole incident. When Hyunwoo placed a strong hand on his shoulder and gave a little squeeze, he instinctively went weak in the knees, and his body language shifted from flight to ‘ _yes sir, I’ll never fight_.’

Hoseok noticed immediately, and stepped up so they were mere inches apart. “I’d ask how much you saw, but I’m pretty sure we all know the answer to that one. Right, hyung?” he said, glancing from Kihyun to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo grunted his initial response and turned Kihyun to face him. “Question is, what do we do about it?”

Kihyun started to reach for his wallet, hand sliding down into his pocket, but stopping the moment he realized that not only was he still hard- the sudden interrogation was turning him on even more. He bit down on his lower lip and stared up at the mighty lion preventing his escape. The one at his back came even closer, and the first bead of sweat trickled down from his temple.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, excitement shoving the nervousness in his voice back down. He had a boner the size of Mount Everest, and luckily, enough fap material to last him through the night. “We find out just how well I fit into this sexy puzzle… _another day…_ See you Thursday, boys!” He offered a wave and small smile before freeing himself from Hyunwoo’s grip and fleeing down the hallway as quickly as possible.

The two wrestlers glanced at each other with eager smiles on their faces. “This is gonna be fun,” they said in unison.

~

The Seoul University wrestling team sat in a circle on the gym floor around their coach. Wednesday practices were theory days, a concept of sports athletics coach couldn’t help but incorporate given his day occupation as a physical education professor. Meant as a tool of motivation, all it did was put the team to sleep.

After the ten minute mark of coach’s long-winded spiel about tournament season, Hyunwoo stopped listening and entered daydream mode. Judging by Hoseok’s blank facial expression, his mind was wandering too. Were they thinking about the same thing? About Kihyun jacking off to them jacking each other off about Hyunwoo’s perverted fantasy of spit roasting their calculus tutor after having been sassed by said calculus tutor? Oddly specific as it was, the pink color on Hoseok’s ears suggested the idea wasn’t too far fetched. The way Hoseok repositioned himself to hide his crotch confirmed it.

Hyunwoo nudged Hoseok and quirked an eyebrow at the younger’s obvious _problem._ Hell, they were college age men with healthy libidos, popping a boner multiple times a day was a honest cliche, but this was getting excessive. Especially because Hoseok’s so-called problem was hot as fuck and causing Hyunwoo to have a problem of his own. Soon, everyone would stand up to spar, and the two of them would find themselves in their all too common predicament of channeling their arousal through sexually dominating - er, wrestling - one another during practice.

Not only that, but they’d never hear the end of it from Jooheon, who at this point could probably pay his tuition from placing bets on them doing very inappropriate things in very inappropriate school locations.

And, just as anticipated, coach ended his lecture and everyone stood up, chatting noisily amongst themselves as others retrieved the blue wrestling mats rolled into neat coils in the gym storage closet. Once the mats were in place, coach decided to go off on one of his normal yet random tangents, talking something about perfecting certain moves and what the punishments would be if those moves weren’t learned quickly and effectively.

_As if they hadn’t heard enough earlier…_

Hoseok and Hyunwoo stood next to each other, far enough away from their teammates so they could exchange a few much needed shots back and forth, but still close enough so they didn’t look like they were trying to hide their obvious little game. The moment coach turned his back, Hyunwoo jabbed Hoseok in the ribs.

“So, given our current situation, what should the bet be today?” he whispered, shifting from foot to foot, hoping the subtle action would quall the impending boner due to the thoughts running through his mind.

Hoseok laughed under his breath and leaned into Hyunwoo, nudging him back. “The possibilities are endless.”

“Tell me about it. But you know the number one rule - loser bottoms.”

Thinking hard about not only bottoming, _again,_ Hoseok’s filthy mind started working overtime. Literally _anything_ he could think of when it came to Kihyun would definitely _not_ be any kind of punishment. “How ‘bout winner gets the first crack at Kihyun?”

Hyunwoo choked on his spit, caught somewhere in between a laugh and the overwhelming desire to scream _‘oh helllll yes._ ’ Somehow, he managed to rein himself back in before coach felt the need to ask if he was okay.

“You’re _so on_ , dude,” he said, slapping Hoseok on the back before jogging off to ready himself for the first spar.

Hoseok stepped up to the mat, feet swiping against the rubbery surface as he channeled his adrenaline. Was it adrenaline or arousal? Love of competition? Did he even want to win just to have first crack at Kihyun? Watching Hyunwoo have his way with that sassy geek might be super hot...

Nevertheless, he decided to toy with Hyunwoo by changing up their usual drill routine. Making eye contact with the elder, Hoseok removed his already sweat drenched t-shirt, if only to see how flustered it made Hyunwoo. Besides, shirts versus skins wasn’t all that uncommon at informal practices anyway, so no one other than perhaps Jooheon would catch on.

Cracking a smile, Hoseok blew a kiss - not a cute kiss, a shit-eating pre-victory taunting kiss. Locking his hands together to make his bare chest puff, he added a wink to stir the pot. And, like the red-blooded men they were, the rest of the wrestling team hooted and hollered at the way Hoseok made his pecs dance at Hyunwoo.  

During the rowdy display, the heavy gym doors opened as another spectator slipped in. Wrestling practice, like all sports practices in the gymnasium, were open to Seoul University students to watch. The university called it showing support via school spirit, or whatever. Mostly young girls wandered in, occupying the front row of the built-in bleachers as they looked on with hungry eyes. This spectator, however, looked larger than the average girl, though their identity was obscured by a hat and a big coat.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok paid no mind to the random appearance, instead focusing on one another. This drill session was best two out of three. Both standing in the dead center of the wrestling circle, they started in neutral position for round one. In neutral, both wrestlers stood and faced each other - fair, neutral ground.

When the referee signaled, they lunged for one another, though Hoseok skillfully sidestepped out of Hyunwoo’s attack. Turning quickly, Hyunwoo lurched forth again, arms extended widely as he swept the area for Hoseok’s limbs. Hoseok effectively sprawled, blocking Hyunwoo’s second attempt and fluidly twisting his body to embrace the elder in a tight side control hold. If he wanted to - and _oh_ how he wanted to - Hoseok could employ Tuesday’s suplex lesson and hurl Hyunwoo’s body up and over his own, slamming him into the hard mat to score two points.

But the purpose of wrestling wasn’t to fight for points, it was to get the pin. Yeah, a score of fourteen points across different rounds won the match, but a pin could suddenly end the match at any point. A pin was domination. A pin was bragging rights. A pin meant fucking the opponent _and_ Kihyun.

So instead of a suplex, Hoseok whirled his body around like a cyclone, whipping Hyunwoo along with the momentum. If he could just manhandle the elder to the mat, all he had to focus on was pinning Hyunwoo’s shoulders to the mat for just three quick seconds. Maybe he telegraphed his intent, but Hyunwoo stopped the attempt so skillfully Hoseok didn’t realize the elder wasn’t in his grasp anymore until he felt Hyunwoo’s broad shoulder jab his abdomen.

Shit, was Hyunwoo playing for points? That bastard… He just scored a point for escaping.

Hoseok lassoed his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, going for a headlock, or, if he could just pry out an arm, he could go for a half nelson or even a chicken wing. Except Hyunwoo had the advantage of height and therefore torque, granting him the opportunity to evade Hoseok’s offense by cinching his arms around Hoseok’s torso, shoulder planted against the bottom of his ribcage, legs wide and stable on the mat as he lifted Hoseok’s entire body into the air like the Hulk before slamming him on his back into the blue mat.

Hoseok erupted into a fit of coughing as air was sucked out of his lungs upon impact. Dazed, he didn’t realize Hyunwoo had literally flipped over him and was bridging for a pin. For a such a large, sturdy man, Hyunwoo’s special skill was bridging pins - he was surprisingly spry. His body inverted, back arched in a bridging position, all his body weight in his shoulders holding Hoseok to the mat.

Before Hoseok realized it, the count was at two and a half seconds. His adrenaline kicked in last second, evoking a response for every nerve in his body to react, to break the pin, but alas he was too slow as the count hit three. He _lost_ round one.

Hyunwoo’s victory was met with boisterous hollering from his teammates. Hoseok sat up off the mat, huffing as he watched Hyunwoo celebrate with the others. There was something intense about his body language. Damn, Hyunwoo meant business.

_Was getting Kihyun’s ass first worth tournament level drills?_

As Hyunwoo extended a hand to help Hoseok up, it all came together - Hyunwoo was jealous of Kihyun. Not just jealous, he was insecure too.

Holy shit, did Son Hyunwoo have feelings for him?

He didn’t have any time to think about it further because the referee commenced them into round two. Since Hyunwoo was the winner, he chose the starting position. Hoseok knew he’d pick referee’s position, which was when one wrestler started on his hands and knees on the mat, and the other started on top, behind and in control. Unsurprisingly, Hyunwoo chose Hoseok to be the disadvantaged wrestler on his hands and knees.

Once down and into position, Hoseok had a moment to glance up to the crowd that seemed to have gathered closer to the floor. He scanned the sea of people, quick eyes darting through them until they landed on the last person he expected to ever show his face during practice.

 _Hyungwon_ was standing just a few feet behind his father; long, thin arms crossed over his chest, sunglasses sitting on the bridge of his nose; and he was staring straight at Hoseok. Hoseok felt the air leave his lungs again; his ex staring daggers at him, and his current lover looming like an unbeatable force behind him… as if Hyunwoo didn’t already have enough to be jealous about. Then, he remembered the small fact that he'd never actually told Hyunwoo about their past relationship, unlike how Hyunwoo had told him about their trysts during their earlier college years.

_Shit, how the hell was he going to explain this if it came down to it..._

When the whistle blew, it’s shrill call barely registered in his ears. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for Hyunwoo’s brute strength, but no such assault came. Thinking fast, Hoseok flipped over, hands reaching up, fingers splayed to grab and push and pull. To no avail. _Damnit!_ He didn’t think that move through - he let his hyper-competitiveness compel him, and now he was laying on his back on the mat with Hyunwoo in between his thighs hovering over him.

Hoseok gulped as he met Hyunwoo’s stare. The bloodlust of the unstoppable force known as Son Hyunwoo transitioned to a look of passion Hoseok was explicitly wise to. Hyunwoo dropped all his weight down onto Hoseok’s abdomen, and the younger recoiled from the pressure; his hips slotted into Hoseok’s in the most delectable of ways, and Hoseok sharply inhaled at the feel of Hyunwoo’s cock against his own.

The friction flooded Hoseok’s senses, but just when his body reacted to the pleasure instead of the pain, Hyunwoo captured Hoseok’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. As a seasoned wrestler, Hoseok instinctively arched his back off the mat so his shoulder blades weren’t flat on the mat. He’d be damned if he lost _again._ Combating Hoseok’s arch, Hyunwoo shifted his weight and rolled his hips, anchoring Hoseok to the mat once more, scoring point after point for controlling his opponent _while_ sexually frustrating him.

Well, that last bit wasn’t official scorable content, but Hyunwoo enjoyed doing it nonetheless.  

 _“Boo!_ It’s not fun to watch if you just lay on him!” Jooheon shouted through the tunnel of his cupped hands. On the sidelines he observed their bout, thinking if he disrupted their flow that he’d also stop whatever perverted nonsense was happening. Naturally, neither Hyunwoo nor Hoseok reacted.

And honestly, at this point he wasn’t sure if he was still trying to cover up their debauched wrestling or if he was too sexually frustrated to endure any more of it.

“Dude, that’s what wrestling _is_ half the time,” Changkyun deadpanned, shooting Jooheon a look.

Another teammate chimed in. “Yeah, you’d know that if you _qualified_ for competition.”

How did an intended distraction snowball into roasting Jooheon? Ugh, jocks were douchebags...

While the rest of the team teased Jooheon for never qualifying in tournaments, Hoseok flicked his tongue at Hyunwoo’s jugular vein. Nipping the sweaty, salty skin, he whispered seductive phrases against the elder’s neck to psych him out.

“I love when you dominate me like this, _hyung.”_  

He knew it’d throw Hyunwoo off; he’d capitalize on Hyunwoo’s broken chi.

Sure enough, Hyunwoo assertiveness faltered - Hoseok felt the tension leave the elder’s grip. He flailed his legs to pry Hyunwoo off of him. When enough space parted their abdomens, Hoseok wedged his hands between them and forced Hyunwoo away. When Hyunwoo lunged forth to trap him again, Hoseok twisted out of direct target range. Because of this, the elder was unable to sink in a proper hold. Hoseok continued his momentum, fully twisting out of Hyunwoo’s grip like a tornado.

Hoseok spun a complete 360 degrees around Hyunwoo, his knees skillfully maneuvering him to a more advantageous position behind Hyunwoo. With Hyunwoo on his hands and knees, Hoseok hugged his arms around the elder’s low back, his crotch pressed the muscular swell of ass. Aptly named, this position was called a riding technique, or more commonly the _pressure ride._ He knew exactly what he was doing when he grinded into Hyunwoo’s ass, just as the elder knew exactly what he was doing just a few seconds prior.

All his weight on Hyunwoo’s lower body, Hoseok rammed his shoulder into Hyunwoo’s spine, reached for the elder’s left arm, and swiftly lifted to his feet. Knees bent, he traveled around the side of Hyunwoo’s downed body, hold still locked in until the torque was too great to resist and Hyunwoo was manhandled to the ground. Hoseok shoved Hyunwoo to his back, wasting no time straddling his torso as he struggled to pin his shoulders to the mat.

In his newfound position of power - which he was definitely scoring points for - Hoseok felt Hyungwon’s gaze on him. Everyone was staring, but the look in Hyungwon’s eyes was so ambiguous it almost psyched Hoseok out. He turned his head only to see Jooheon watching him, _them,_ with a glazed over look. Was it all in his head or did Jooheon look turned on?

Ah, he needed to get his head back in the game or else he’d lose again. Hyunwoo’s writhing stopped, ripping Hoseok from his distraction from the lack of struggle he’d seemingly grown accustomed to. He refocused in time to realize the referee’s hand just slammed the mat for a third time. Oh… a count of three.

_He won round two!_

Hyunwoo grunted loud enough for everyone close to hear his apparent frustration. Some in the crowd were cheering, others booing, but Hoseok simply stared down at his defeated friend with a devilish grin.

“You can get off me now,” Hyunwoo grumbled, jumping to his feet the moment Hoseok started to move. Before he could get more than a step away, Hoseok grabbed him by the elbow, the playful look in his eyes suddenly serious and fixated on someone in the crowd. Naturally, he followed Hoseok’s gaze, watching when Hyungwon pushed past his father and raised his hands up like he was trying to get everyone’s attention.

“Who else thinks we need a rematch!” Hyungwon declared. The crowd went wild the more he urged them on, hooting and hollering at the team’s two best wrestlers like they wanted some kind of match to the death.

“It’s best two out of three dumbass!” someone from the crowd yelled.

After a few moments, Hoseok raised his own hands to hush the people and walked over to Hyungwon. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he cautioned, pulling Hyungwon’s arms down and shoving him back a step. “Why are you even here?”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and set a hand on his hip. “Came to see the show. Why else would I be here?”

“Bullshit,” Hoseok snapped, gaze flicking to Hyunwoo as the elder came up to them.

“Fine,” Hyungwon huffed. “I - I want to join the team—”

Laughter erupted from Hoseok and Hyunwoo before Hyungwon even had a chance to complete his sentence. Hyunwoo slapped Hyungwon on the back and wrapped a strong arm around his neck, neither caring about the younger's half-assed threat from a few days prior, or the fact that their coach was watching their exchange like a hawk. As expected, Hyungwon was easily manhandled.

“A pretty boy like you?” Hoseok jabbed, determined to make his ex feel about an inch tall. “We’d crush you!” He stepped up within a few inches from Hyungwon, making damn sure the boy could feel the heat radiating off his body. “Snap you like the twig you are.”

“You can’t do that - I’m the coach’s son!”

“Listen, chicken legs,” Hyunwoo teased. “Nobody here has time for your fake pipe dreams, so how ‘bout you just move along, and go back to whatever Abercrombie you came from, ‘kay?”

Before Hyungwon could retaliate, coach came up to them, whistle in hand and a confused look on his face. “What’s going on here? We still have one more spar, boys.”

“Ah, coach, your son apparently wants to join the team!” Hoseok laughed.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo continued. “He thinks we’d take it easy on him just because of who he is.”

The coach just laughed with them, pulling his son from Hyunwoo’s grasp and shoving him lightly towards the exit. “Sorry about this guys,” he said over his shoulder. “Get ready for the last spar!”

Hoseok continued chuckling, watching their coach seemingly scold Hyungwon all the way to the door. When he looked back at Hyunwoo, the elder’s attention was locked onto someone new - someone trying to maneuver his way down the bleachers in a cautious attempt to leave before the commotion settled.

“Isn’t that _Kihyun?”_ he question, pointing at the boy in the hat and oversized coat doing his best to look inconspicuous.

Hoseok’s attention immediately flew to the stands to see Kihyun ducking and dodging the sea of people that seemed completely unaware of his presence. “It sure is. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was scoping us out.”

“Maybe he gets his jollies off watching wrestling matches,” Hyunwoo snickered.

“Probably. At this point, I don’t think we should be surprised at anything he does. I mean, he _was_ jerking off in the library.”

Hyunwoo shot Hoseok a look. “Yeah, to _us_ fucking in the lecture hall. Like we’re any more innocent.”

“Alright, fair, fair. Should we say something?”

Just as Hyunwoo shook his head, Kihyun wiggled his way through the crowd and onto the gym floor, suddenly realizing that he was being watched. For a moment, he froze, but when Hyunwoo raised two fingers to his eyes and pointed back and forth between himself and Kihyun, the younger’s face dropped and he ran for it. Hoseok realized what Hyunwoo was doing and grabbed his hand.

“Dude, you scared him off. Now I have to wait until tomorrow to let him know the good news.”

“Good news?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok said, slapping Hyunwoo on the shoulder. “That I’m gonna get him first!”

“Ha! You gotta win one more first, dude.”

“Watch me!”

As the boys playfully bickered, their coach reappeared, walking up to them with a somewhat solemn look. “Gotta call practice for the day, boys,” he said, shaking his head in obvious irritation at his son’s unexpected visit. “Everyone clean up and hit the showers!”

“Well shit,” Hoseok pouted. “We’re tied, so who wins?”

“Uh, I dunno, rock, paper, scissors?”

Jooheon’s voice suddenly broke through their thoughts. “Anyone want my expert opinion?”

Hyunwoo and Hoseok whirled around to see their teammate standing behind them with arms crossed and an inquisitive expression dashed over his face. “We need to put a bell on you, dude,” Hyunwoo claimed.

“And no, we don’t want your opinion,” Hoseok finished, then choosing to ignore Jooheon in favor of pulling Hyunwoo towards the locker room.

Frustrated, Jooheon followed them but stayed back far enough to remain out of earshot. “He won’t want just one of you, ya’ know,” he whispered to himself, slow smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “You boys are in for a _big_ surprise...”


	9. Chapter 9

Jooheon hung back in the gym, picking up the mats and putting them away, watching the fairly extensive crowd of people slowly disperse once they realized the practice was called early. When everyone was gone, including their coach, he slipped into the locker rooms, checking every corner to make sure it was empty. He knew the swim team was away at a meet, so he didn’t need to worry about any other teams needing to use the space.

Despite not getting the chance to spar, he decided to shower anyway, sure that he’d have a fair amount of time to himself and his own thoughts. Rarely the shy one, and always the most playful and observant member of the wrestling team, he’d become aware of Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s relationship almost immediately after it started. At first, they were subtle, and Jooheon was sure he was the only one noticing the sexual undertones nearly every time they were around each other. But, also being known for not keeping his mouth shut when he should, it wasn’t long before he opened it at just the wrong moment, and his secret was discovered.

Once it became clear that _they_ knew that _he_ knew, however, his sexual frustration skyrocketed, constantly wondering if they ever talked about _him_ in a sexual manner. He was also well aware that Kihyun was known to have a thing for muscle-bound jocks that liked to roll around on the floor with other guys and call it sport, and the thought of Kihyun being manhandled by the two biggest jocks on the team furthered that frustration.

His mind racing as the hot water poured over him, his hands started to wander down his body. Tiny whimpers fell past his lips within seconds. He pinned his eyes shut and rested his forehead on his arm against the wet tile wall, pumping his hand languidly, head full with images of Hoseok and Hyunwoo tag- teaming Kihyun over and over again.

Minutes passed, steam rising and filling the small shower area with a ghost-like haze that wrapped around Jooheon like a veil. His strokes became faster - Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s names spilling out of his mouth as the fantasy took him over. Then suddenly, there was a cool hand at his back. His eyes flew open, but he froze, fearing the worst, but completely clueless as to what to do.

A soft voice floated through the haze. “You don’t have to stop. I was quite enjoying the show.”

Jooheon stopped breathing, eyes darting back and forth along the wall, lump the size of Texas stuck in the back of his throat. “What are you doing in here?” he asked, cautiously daring to peek over his shoulder. The hand at his back slid up along his spine and over his shoulder until it reached the side of his face.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hyungwon soothed, long fingers grasping at Jooheon’s chin and turning the younger boy to face him.

Jooheon’s eyes widened, realizing that Hyungwon was _also_ completely naked. “No, n-not really,” he gulped, shaking his head with a tiny burst.

Hyungwon’s lust-filled eyes trailed down the length of Jooheon’s body and he licked his lips and took a step closer. “I need a favor,” he said, raising one, perfectly sculpted eyebrow. But he didn’t give Jooheon time to protest, instead replacing the younger’s hand- still around his cock, with his own and stroking slowly. Jooheon froze again, eyelids fluttering at the unexpected touch. “I want to know just what’s going on with Hoseok and that giant bear of a man that’s always attached to his hip. And I’m pretty sure you have the answer I’m looking for.”

Jooheon tried to wrap his brain around the situation at hand. Having barely spoken two words to Hyungwon in the past, he wasn’t quite sure what the right thing was to do. What would Hoseok and Hyunwoo think of him if he spilled their secrets? They were all friends after all, and teammates that had to be around each other on a daily basis. Any way he looked at it, exposing them could end badly for everyone.

_But god damn if those long, thin fingers didn’t feel like heaven moving up and down his dick._

Forcing himself to find his voice despite the way Hyungwon was now using his free hand to trace feather-light lines along his neck, he swallowed hard and stared back at the boy with a mischievous expression. “What makes you think there’s something going on between them?” An obvious question with what he hoped wasn’t an obvious answer.

Hyungwon scoffed and squeezed his hand, then leaned down just enough to bring his lips to Jooheon’s ear. “Call it a hunch,” he purred.

“Why do you wanna know? You have a thing for Hoseok?”

Hyungwon smiled lazily and shook his head. “Already had that, so no. And as for Hyunwoo, I’ve had that too. How about you don’t worry why I want to know… You just give me the information I want, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

A tiny smile twitched at Jooheon’s lips. As curious as he was when it came to Hyungwon’s sudden fascination with the two jocks, the hand pumping at his dick was causing him much distraction. “How ‘bout you make it worth my while _first_ , and then I’ll tell you what I know.”

Hyungwon pulled back, eyebrow still raised but hand starting to move faster despite the momentary stalemate. “I’ll give you _this_ ,” he said, strokes quickening to a pace that sent Jooheon’s already reeling mind even further into a frenzy. “ _For now_.”

It didn’t take long before Jooheon was panting and whimpering and turning to putty in Hyungwon’s skilled hands. He was loyal to his friends, but _jesus_ , clearly Hyungwon knew exactly what he was doing, and clearly he was willing to trade something real good for a juicy piece of information. When Jooheon finally came, hot and thick into Hyungwon’s hand, he pressed his back against the tile and slid down it in slow motion. Hyungwon ran his hand under the hot spray of water and knelt down in front of him.

“So? Was that good enough to garner an answer?”

Jooheon licked his lips, twisting his sated smile into something more like a shit-eating grin. He stared at Hyungwon long enough for the elder to lean in closer, expectedly waiting for his answer. “They’re just friends, dude. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

Hyungwon scoffed loudly and stood up. “You _asshole_. Seriously?” He grabbed the nearest towel and twisted it around his waist in anger. “I should’ve known. All you jocks are exactly the same.” He left the showers cussing to himself and cursing Jooheon for not holding up his end of the bargain.

Jooheon waited to get dressed until he heard Hyungwon leave the locker room. But now he had something new to worry about- should he tell Hoseok and Hyunwoo the new information? Or keep it to himself in hopes that Hyungwon would just leave it be and choose not to question it any further? Should he tell Kihyun that someone else had their eyes on his prize? If he told them what happened, they’d know for sure that he was _fully_ aware of their relationship, _and_ , most likely, what they were planning with Kihyun.

He left the locker room cursing himself and the compromising position he was in, hoping that he’d figure out what to do _before_ he saw his teammates again…

~

They didn’t really talk about the weirdness of Wednesday’s practice. Nothing particularly bad happened to either of them, but there was an awkwardness between them that itched to be scratched. Yeah, Hyunwoo always gave it his all during practice, but he _never_ went at Hoseok like that - winning or losing was never that deep because ultimately someone was getting fucked. But yesterday, Hyunwoo wrestled his emotions, not Hoseok.

After a long day of Thursday classes, Hoseok met up with Hyunwoo in the bustling lobby of the library. They were scheduled to meet Kihyun for their second tutoring session to review the Extreme Value Theorem. He’d never admit it, but Hyunwoo remembered literally nothing from Tuesday’s Mean Value Theorem session after they busted Kihyun fapping outside the door.

The conversation between them on their way up to the tutoring room was lighthearted and fun, just as it always was. They made several cheap jokes about Jooheon’s impressive ability to pop up out of nowhere, and Kihyun’s cute, dumbfounded face when they caught him. It was hard to believe _that_ face was made by the same person who looked Hoseok right in the eyes and called him big boy.

Ah, the duality of man.

When they reached the tutoring room, the door was locked and the lights were off. Hoseok pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time - damn, they were early. Hyunwoo snagged a librarian passing by and inquired about the locked door, to which she directed him to the circulation desk to pick up keys for the tutoring room.

Did Kihyun usually do all this? Was the library usually this orderly? Jeez, how’d they even manage to make it to senior year without going to the library?

After catching up with one of their wrestling teammates in the elevator, they unlocked the tutoring door and flicked on the lightswitch. It was smaller and more cramped than the spacious lecture hall, and it made that strange, unspoken awkwardness between them much more noticeable.

Flopping his backpack on the wood tabletop, Hoseok’s fingers caught the zipper. As he took out his Calculus textbook, he eyed Hyunwoo sitting quietly in the seat across from him. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?” Hyunwoo replied as he scrolled through Facebook on his phone.

Hoseok cleared his throat. All of a sudden he felt nervous. “At practice… you were a little intense.” He cleared his throat again when Hyunwoo turned to look directly at him. “Especially when Hyungwon came in… Do you know that we, um… that we dated at one point?”

Hyunwoo laughed a stiff laugh. “Yeah, I know. Everyone knows. I don’t really care. I mean, you know him and I hooked up before too, so it’s no big deal.”

 _Whoa, did everyone really know?_ Well, it wasn’t like their relationship was a secret, and Hyungwon was known as the campus slut since he had basically hooked up with everyone in the senior class anyway. Part of Hoseok felt relieved that Hyunwoo already knew, but another part of him felt silly for harboring a faux secret from his best friend.

Hoseok nodded and hummed low in his throat. _“Right…”_ It wasn’t a matter of Hyunwoo not sensing the seriousness in Hoseok’s tone, it was a matter of glazing over it. “...but it kind of came across like you were… _jealous_ or something,” he added carefully, nervous but reinforcing how serious this topic was to him.

Hyunwoo simply stared at Hoseok, the latter of whom lost the mental fortitude to hold the elder’s stare beyond five seconds. “I think all that losing at practice messed up your brain, Hoseok,” he said after a long pause.

Something shifted in his demeanor, though. He wasn’t the aloof, goofy but intimidating and self-assured Hyunwoo that Hoseok knew; this Hyunwoo seemed kind of like an insecure child.

“You know I don’t still have feelings for him, right?” Hoseok asked, his voice a murmur as he garnered the courage to look at Hyunwoo again.

The elder tsked and looked away; it was his turn to feel a little ridiculous, to run away from his feelings. “Whatever, man. That’s none of my business.”

The rattle of the air conditioning vent sliced the tension in the room. It was loud in the tiny tutoring room, but it was a welcomed distraction. When the rattling steadied, nothing but the quietness around them filled the lull in conversation.

Finally, Hyunwoo spoke up. “...Hoseok?”

“Yeah?”

He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. He, too, cleared his throat just as Hoseok had. “...do you have feelings for anyone… _right now?”_

Hoseok felt like he had been hung by a noose. His lips moved as if he was learning to speak for the first time, as if anything he was mentally planning out wasn’t good enough to verbalize, as if his lips weren’t wired to his brain. His heart rattled in his chest as loudly as the A/C vent.

“I—”

“Oh look, the two meatheads _can_ actually be on time to a scheduled appointment!” Kihyun announced in a haughty voice as he burst through the door and tossed his Italian leather man-purse as brown as toffee and as soft as a cloud atop the tabletop next to Hoseok’s store brand backpack.

The sassy, rich boy Kihyun was back - decked out in a frilly, black button-up slit down the front to expose just enough of his chest to make one wonder what the rest of him looked like, dark blue jeans custom fit to every curve of his lower half, and a sleek pair of Italian leather boots that matched his man-purse. White gold rimmed glasses topped the stylish outfit.

As always, he looked like an appetizer, and both Hyunwoo and Hoseok were starving and ready for a taste.

Trying to shake free the thought of what Hoseok may have been about to say, Hyunwoo spoke up first, hoping to distract the younger from potentially feeling the need to continue, despite Kihyun’s presence. “I hate to personify your meathead reference, but are you gonna go slower this time? Maybe make sure we actually understand what the hell you’re talking about _before_ you move onto the next thing?”

Kihyun sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. Hoseok shook his head and hid his face behind his hands. Hyunwoo just stared at both of them, glancing back and forth, looking more than a little lost already.

“What?” he said, shrugging his shoulders, gaze fixating on Hoseok. “Tell me you remember one single thing he talked about the other night.”

Hoseok peeked through his fingers before lowering his hands. “Ok, fine,” he said, looking at Kihyun. “He’s right. We may be good at a lot of things, but calculus is not one of them.” He shot Hyunwoo a quick glance and a side smile. “I mean, what do we have to do to get you to teach us the way _we_ need you to?” At the same time as he leaned back in his chair and locked his hands behind his head, he licked his lips, narrowing his eyes and focusing straight on Kihyun.

The shudder that moved through Kihyun’s body was apparent, but neither Hoseok or Hyunwoo regarded it. When Hyunwoo snickered, Hoseok knew that he’d caught onto the plan.

“Yeah, like, do we need to strike some kind of deal with you so you’ll actually take your time and make sure we know this shit?” Hyunwoo added, winking back at Hoseok.

Kihyun’s eyes widened a bit and he walked up so that he was standing right in front of Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s desks. “I’m sure there are lots of deals we could make,” he said, running a finger along the edge of Hyunwoo’s calculus book. “Question is, what are you two willing to do for me to ensure I get those grades up to a satisfactory level for your coach?” The look on his face was all business, but the twinkle in his eye was undeniable. “I _am_ doing this for free, after all.”

Hoseok couldn’t keep the smile from his face as his gaze travelled between the two young men before him. Hyunwoo could tell he had something devilish to say, but he was not prepared for Hoseok’s retort.

“Look, Kihyun. You have a big brain you can use to make sure we get to keep doing what we love to do. Hyunwoo and I have big _other_ things, which I’m sure could satisfy whatever type of payment you could cook up in that big brain of yours. Seems pretty simple to me.”

This time it was Hyunwoo that went wide-eyed. He knew Hoseok was forward when it came to getting what he wanted, but he didn’t expect the boy to just lay it out on the table so quickly. After the momentary shock passed, and Kihyun had awkwardly turned away to rummage through his bag for something, he leaned over to Hoseok.

“Dude, what happened to subtlety?”

Hoseok just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Kihyun, on the other hand, whirled around with his red Expo marker in his grasp and a somewhat vacant expression.

“What makes you think that I actually _want_ those big things that you have?” he asked, tapping the marker to his lips.

Hoseok pulled out his phone and leaned forward in his desk. Within seconds, he’d found what he was looking for and turned the phone so Kihyun could see the screen. “You changed your profile pic,” he said, flashing Kihyun’s Grindr profile like he’d just uncovered the boy’s biggest secret. “We def liked the collar, but this? This is gold.”

Instead of the perfectly fitted collar and blazer that Kihyun was wearing in his previous profile pic, he was sporting a frilly pink bikini top and a pair of cut-off shorts so short that they rode up his ass like a thong. His back was turned to the camera, but he was glancing over his shoulder looking like he’d just misbehaved and was in desperate need of some discipline.

Hoseok read the caption under the photo out loud. _“Looking for a big, strong man (or men ;) that can satisfy all my kinks_.” He handed his phone to Hyunwoo, but his stare never left Kihyun. “Sounds to me like someone just needs some good dick. Don’t you think, Hyunwoo?”

Hyunwoo nodded as he scrolled through the rest of the photos on Kihyun’s profile. “And we _did_ catch you jerking off to us,” he added, licking his lips. “That one of your _many_ kinks, Kihyun? You a voyeur?”

With two hungry lions staring at him like they would pounce at any moment, Kihyun was cornered, and, seriously lacking any kind of comeback good enough to regain the upperhand. He slid the marker between his lips and nodded once, then took his place behind the teacher’s desk, carefully folding his hands after opening the calculus book in front of him. With a long, slow exhale, he looked up at Hoseok and Hyunwoo with a sly smile.

“So, calculus first, and then we play?”

The two lions nodded in agreement.

~

The tutoring hour went by just as slow as it had before, but this time the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Add to it the constant sexual innuendos throw out by each of the three young men in the room and you ended up with one hell of an interesting recipe ready to brew and boil over the edge at any given moment.

Kihyun was diligent in his teaching though, making sure to keep an eye on every tiny reaction to everything he was instructing, and only moving on when it seemed like it’d sunken in enough to satisfy everyone in the room. And Hoseok and Hyunwoo paid keen attention, taking notes like good little students and only interjecting when they either needed Kihyun to ‘break it down’ for them, or if something said just begged for a sexual reference with perfect timing.

As the end of the hour approached, Hoseok slammed his notebook shut and shoved it in his bag. Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo shot him questioning glances.

“Hour’s not up yet, big boy,” Kihyun said, moving to sit on the edge of his seat.

Hoseok flashed him a pretty smile and walked to the door, peeking out before shutting it again and locking it. “True, but I think we’ve all had enough calculus for today, and the way you’ve been squirming behind that desk for the last fifteen minutes tells me you’re having some trouble focusing.” As he walked by Hyunwoo he wiggled a finger, indicating for him to get up and follow, which Hyunwoo did as soon as he realized what Hoseok was doing. “I’m thinking it’s our turn to help _you_ out.”

Within moments, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo were standing mere inches from Kihyun, staring him down. He stared back with a nervous expression and hands he just couldn’t seem to keep still. He could see the hunger in their eyes, but, despite his confident nature from earlier, his nerves were seeming to get the best of him. Not sure whether or not to try and come up something witty and charming to say, or just lay back and accept whatever was about to happen, he opened his mouth and let the first solid thought he could gather come out.

“Hey boys - what do calculus and my dick have in common?”

Hoseok snickered and took a step closer. “I don’t know, what?”

When the elder’s manly musk wafted up into Kihyun’s nostrils, his eyelids fluttered and he gripped onto the edge of the desk in front of him hard enough for his hands to go white-knuckled. “They’re both hard for you,” he answered, tiny, nervous smile tugging at his lips.

Hyunwoo stepped closer as well, setting a hand down on the desk next to Kihyun and leaning into him. “Is that so?” he said, voice soft and sultry. “Well, if you were our calculus homework, you’d be hard and we’d be doing you on our desk.”

Hoseok giggle-snorted at the absurdity of everything. If sexy calculus jokes were going to be a thing, he sure as hell was going to exaggerate every implication. He, too, leaned in just as Hyunwoo had, encroaching Kihyun’s personal bubble, enjoying the nerd’s audible gulp as Hoseok’s roaming eyes settled on the tent pitched in his designer jeans.

“Oh look, seems he’s already halfway there. Why don’t we help him the rest of the way?” he suggested, turning to look at Hyunwoo with a smug grin. The elder’s eyes were glazed over with lust, and Hoseok almost moaned right then and there.

“It’d be only fair since he’s helping us out so much,” Hyunwoo replied, eagerly adding to Hoseok’s suggestion. They exchanged a knowing look and hooked an arm around Kihyun in unison, easily lifting the nerd out of his chair like he was a bag of feathers. In one fell swoop, they plopped him on the wooden desk, his legs dangling off the edge like a doll on display.

Kihyun turned pink and squeezed his thighs together in a pathetic attempt to conceal his growing erection. When he sat up, Hyunwoo planted a palm to his chest to keep him still. His breath caught in his throat when the two jocks stood in front of him, blocking him in. Hoseok’s hand slid down Kihyun’s body and stopped just short of the noticeable bulge. He squirmed, eyes wide as he studied the predatory look the jocks gave him, but his movements were subdued by Hyunwoo’s firm hand on his chest pinning him in place.

Hoseok nudged Hyunwoo as he eyed Kihyun’s boner. “Hey, nice asymptote, am I right?”

“Yeah, it really expands my polynomial,” Hyunwoo replied, breaking character by outright laughing at these terrible math pick-up lines. What was even happening anymore? He couldn’t tell if he was aroused or just amused, but when Hoseok cupped the hard-on in Hyunwoo’s shorts he was quickly reminded that he was in fact very aroused.

Hoseok rubbed the hardness with the flat of his palm as he pulled Hyunwoo in for a kiss. It was a hurried kiss that made up for the sexual frustration of yesterday’s practice and the palpable tension of their previous conversation regarding Hyungwon - it was almost as if Hoseok was _finally_ replying to Hyunwoo’s question with the application of lips and groping hands. Hyunwoo groaned at the affection, hips bucking into the touch, his hand on Kihyun’s chest growing increasingly firmer as the nerd observed the two jocks making out in front of him.

Kihyun’s mouth slowly fell open and his eyes widened. He was suddenly salivating, watching the start of one of his biggest fantasies play out right before him. When Hyunwoo’s hand slid down his chest and landed in his lap, he squealed and planted his own hands behind him to brace himself.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo broke from the kiss and turned their attention towards Kihyun, grinning at the way the boy’s lips were quivering with anticipation. “So,” Hoseok said, licking his own lips and moving his hand from Hyunwoo’s crotch to Kihyun’s. “Do we have a deal?”

Kihyun gawked at Hyunwoo’s very impressive boner and felt himself swallow his own words as anticipation consumed him. Fuck, such a big boy had to have a fat cock. He inhaled as if bracing himself for the fruition of all his years of jerking off to jock/nerd pornography. He always wanted to be manhandled by two beefy men and used for their pleasure; his hole twitched in excitement.   

He must’ve been staring at Hyunwoo’s dick for a while because he jolted when Hoseok’s hand grazed the swell of his own erection. Suddenly, he was hypersensitive to any sexual attention. He was so eager and horny he almost whimpered like the little bottom bitch he was.

“Uh, yeah, _yes,_ we have a deal,” Kihyun finally replied, hips bucking up into Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok laughed at the nerd’s quick change in temperament but obliged his physical response.  

Truth be told, he was dying to see what Kihyun’s cock looked like, what it tasted it like, what kinds of pretty faces Kihyun made when he came. He was so sexy when they busted him after Tuesday’s lesson, what would he look like at the end of this lesson?

“Look, hyung, he’s already so hard,” Hoseok teased as he rubbed the bulge beneath Kihyun’s expensive blue jeans. Kihyun mewled in response, his lips shiny and parted, his fluffy lashes pretty against his face as he closed his eyes. A pink the shade of his lips dusted across his cheeks and nose.

The deep tone of Hyunwoo’s groan was the perfect complement to the nerd’s breathier, lighter noises. “He’s so pretty,” the elder said, dark eyes watching Hoseok’s hand work Kihyun to full hardness.

He rubbed his own cock over his shorts, his other hand sliding up the length of Kihyun’s legs, stopping to grab a chunk of thigh. Most of Kihyun’s thin thighs could be grabbed by Hyunwoo’s large hands, proving just how small and easily handled the nerd could be for the wrestler to do as he pleased with. He could, quite literally, throw the boy around like a ragdoll.

“So small. We could pick him up and put him in any position we wanted to. He’d be so easy to pin,” Hyunwoo commented as he squeezed Kihyun’s thigh in his palm. “Is his cock small too?”

“Yeah, yours is way bigger~”

Kihyun whimpered and his hips bucked involuntarily, earning chuckles from Hyunwoo and Hoseok as they groped his apparently small dick. He wasn’t sure why, but being called small by these two tall, hunky, muscular jocks was satisfying a kink he didn’t know he had - he wanted to be called tiny, he wanted them to manhandle him; he might’ve had the advantage academically, but he wanted to be completely _physically_ dominated by the star wrestlers.

His eyes fluttered open to see Hyunwoo unbuttoning his shorts and Hoseok unbuckling his leather belt. He drank in Hoseok’s body and remembered how fucking good it looked yesterday during practice. All that smooth, pale skin stretched atop well-sculpted muscle almost had him in tears.

“Take your shirt off,” he blurted, a blush creeping across his face immediately after saying it. Hyunwoo joined Hoseok as they laughed, but Hoseok happily accepted the request and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it on a chair somewhere near his backpack.

“Nice, right?” Hyunwoo said, moving behind Hoseok to press kisses along the curve of his shoulder. Hoseok mewled at his hyung’s tender affection, lips parting just as Kihyun’s had as he molded into Hyunwoo’s touch. Feeling Hyunwoo’s hand on his bare hip and his cock in the cleft of his ass, Hoseok shivered, goosebumps prickling his skin, nipples hardening.

Kihyun moaned and nodded, mesmerized, then reached out to touch all that tight, creamy skin. God, he had wanted to do that since their first encounter - the boy really could fill a t-shirt out in all the right ways, especially those loose muscle tees that were so popular with the jock crowd. The nerd bit his bottom lip as he admired Hoseok’s body, hands roaming where they may as the other worked Kihyun’s zipper.

As Hoseok pulled Kihyun’s cock from his Versace briefs, his voice hitched in his throat at the calloused friction. His lips trembling, he struggled to speak as Hoseok smiled the most angelic smile at him. _What the fuck?_ How could someone have looks of the devil but smile like an angel? When Hyunwoo pinched Hoseok’s nipple, the smile turned into a breathless moan; Kihyun mimicked the moan when Hoseok pumped his cock like a professional, causing his lithe body to arch into the touch.

“His cock is as pretty as he is,” Hyunwoo whispered, his lips pressed against the shell of Hoseok’s ear. Hoseok hummed in response, slowing his movements on Kihyun’s dick slightly, just enough to sweep his thumb over the weeping tip and coat his palm in a thin layer of precum before pumping the length again with long, languid strokes. “Fuck, that’s nice. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve had experience jerking a dick before, Hoseok.”

Fuck. _This_ was the Son Hyunwoo that was as smooth as silk; _this_ was the Son Hyunwoo that was good at flirting.

Hyunwoo flicked his tongue out at Hoseok’s pierced earlobe. “He’s cute. It’s interesting how quiet he gets when he knows he’s not in charge anymore.” Kihyun whimpered, staring at Hyunwoo knowing that the jock planned to get back at him for all the snarky remarks about his calculus abilities, or lack thereof.

Hoseok moaned when a bead of precum dripped down Kihyun’s shaft, slickening the handjob. His cock throbbed in his pants, but the urge to taste Kihyun overpowered his own sexual gratification. Hell, who was he kidding, sucking dick _did_ give him sexual gratification. He grabbed the nerd’s hips and yanked him towards the edge of the desk with minimal effort, earning a surprised squeak from Kihyun.

He took all of Kihyun’s cock into his mouth in one go, making the younger jolt up in response. A loud moan escaped his lips and echoed off the walls of their tiny tutoring room. They were lucky the room had no windows, but it wasn’t soundproof. As hot as it was to hear Kihyun moan as Hoseok deepthroated his entire dick, they needed to keep the acoustics to a minimum else they get caught by another testy librarian.

Hyunwoo moved closer to the desk, hooking Kihyun by the chin and reeling him in for a kiss. Their first kiss; a _‘you’re hot, but shut the fuck up_ ’ type kiss. The elder swallowed every noise Kihyun made, reducing his loud moans to tiny whimpers that shot straight to Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo’s hand settled at the back of Hoseok’s head, forcing the wrestler to bob up and down on the nerd’s dick as their lips slotted together.

Kihyun’s face was a furious blush as Hoseok’s moans vibrated up his cock. Wet sloshing sounds accompanied the crescendo of pants, groans, and whimpers as Hyunwoo gagged Hoseok a few times on the length, knowing just how much the wrestler liked that. Hyunwoo’s breath hitched when the nerd’s small hand palmed at the impressive boner he admired a few minutes prior.

Breaking the kiss, Kihyun panted, “He’s right, yours _is_ so much bigger.”

If it weren’t for Hoseok pulling off Kihyun’s cock and staring at him with devious eyes, Hyunwoo would’ve stripped Kihyun of all his clothing and fucked him right on the tutoring desk for that comment.

He caught a glimpse of Kihyun’s smirk before Hoseok captured Hyunwoo’s lips with his own.

They kissed again, just as quick and sloppy as before, swapping the taste of Kihyun between their tongues. It was like an aphrodisiac for Hyunwoo, and he found himself craving to taste Kihyun too. But Hoseok’s kiss was so addicting, his mouth inviting and sweet, his moans vibrating in sensual harmony with Hyunwoo’s.

It was so different than kissing Kihyun but incomparable in several ways. _He liked both._

Hoseok threaded his hand in the elder’s dark hair, gripping tight and pulling him away. _Goddamn._ Hyunwoo had a tendency to get too focused on one thing, and when he did he always made the same adorable face of concentration. When it happened during sex, it was that same adorable face but with an edge of frustrated arousal that made Hoseok’s toes curl. Just looking at Hyunwoo’s cute, sexy focused face made Hoseok’s heart flutter, but looking at him with Kihyun’s cock in his mouth would be hella nice too.

“Your turn, big boy,” Hoseok cooed, smirking at Hyunwoo’s reaction to the term of endearment before shoving the elder onto Kihyun’s spit-slick cock.


	10. Chapter 10

_That was it, Kihyun was done for_.

The moment Hyunwoo’s mouth was fully around him, he fell back onto the desk, his hands still gripping tightly at its edge. _White knuckled was an understatement._ His back arched up and he cried out, unable to contain himself any longer.

“ _Fuck yes_ _—_ _”_ he panted, chest rising and falling in short little bursts. “Just like that, just like—” Hoseok cut him off with a quick hand over his mouth, but under the calloused palm he continued to mouth every dirty thing he could muster.

“This one’s a screamer,” Hoseok laughed, somehow managing to round the desk without lifting his hand.

Hyunwoo brought his eyes up until they connected with Hoseok’s and nodded. He hummed around Kihyun’s cock, further spurring the boy into a frenzy and causing him to release the desk and splay his arms out wide, knocking books and papers to the floor in the process.

“If I let you go, can you be a little more quiet?” Hoseok asked, staring upside down at Kihyun. For a moment, he contemplated simply replacing his hand with his dick- that would shut the little loudmouth up, but the desk was too high and he’d have to maneuver himself into one hell of an awkward position to make it work. He could pull Kihyun towards him until his head was hanging off the desk, but even that would be a struggle, and most likely very uncomfortable for both of them. When Kihyun shook his head, his mind was instantly made up. “Hyunwoo, stop for a second,” he said, laughing again when he heard Kihyun’s muffled whine spill past his fingers.

Hyunwoo pulled off Kihyun’s cock with an audible pop. “What’s up?” he asked, wiping his mouth.

“Seems our boy here can’t keep himself quiet, and I don’t really feel like getting caught, so I was thinking of doing a little _repositioning_.” When he moved his hand away from Kihyun’s mouth, the boy let out a heavy gasp and propped himself up on his elbows.

After a few moments, Kihyun managed to calm himself down enough to speak again. “I’m sorry I’m so loud, but _fuck_ , you two are like kryptonite.”

Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun’s legs apart further and slid his hands up his thighs. “I like the way you say fuck,” he growled. “It’s fucking hot. But Hoseok’s right - you’re a mouthy little fucker, and we can’t have that in here.”

Hoseok nodded and walked around the desk. When Hyunwoo stepped back, he motioned for Kihyun to jump down. “You wanna know what it’s like to be wrestled, right?”

Kihyun’s mouth fell open and a bright red blush washed over his cheeks. “Yes, please.”

Hoseok flashed Hyunwoo a devilish glance and suddenly wrapped one arm around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest and using his other hand to cover Kihyun’s mouth again. In the tight wrap of strong arms, Kihyun could barely move. Hyunwoo caught on quickly and dropped to his knees, taking the boy back into his mouth and holding his legs nearly as tight as Hoseok’s hold.

In the new position, Hoseok could muffle Kihyun’s moans even more, and bonus, get at his neck and really feel how much he was squirming under their skilled touch. Kihyun had ahold of his forearm, once again going white knuckled as he tried to wiggle within Hoseok’s grapple. It didn’t take long before Kihyun went nearly limp in Hoseok’s arms, his body first going stiff when he came into Hyunwoo’s mouth, then as soft and light as a rag doll when the elder swallowed him down and stood back up.

“He taste good?” Hoseok asked, giving Kihyun’s neck a quick nip before releasing his mouth. The moment he let him go, Kihyun fell forward into Hyunwoo’s arms.

“Definitely,” Hyunwoo nodded, helping Kihyun to get his bearings back as Hoseok pulled his jeans up and buttoned them.

Before Kihyun could move away, Hoseok stepped forward and pulled Hyunwoo in for a kiss, ultimately pinning the boy between them. Kihyun slid his arms around Hoseok’s waist and buried his face in his neck, lapping at the skin like a needy kitten.

The three young men couldn’t help but bask in the moment, finally experiencing the tangle of greedy hands and greedy mouths. The way the nerd nearly disappeared between the mass of wrestlers engulfing him was something straight out of a size kink porno. When they finally parted, Kihyun quickly realized that not only was his black button-down spotted with sweat and _other things,_ but he probably looked downright disheveled.

“You might wanna head out before us,” Hoseok chuckled, eyeing Kihyun up and down and making a feigned attempt at helping him smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. He quirked an eyebrow when Kihyun’s expression twisted in confusion.

“Wait, so that’s it?” Kihyun asked, eyes flitting between the two wrestlers.

“What, you wanna cuddle or something?” Hyunwoo laughed.

“Well, no, I, I mean—”

“Look, Kihyun,” Hoseok interjected. “We like you and everything, but isn’t this just, I dunno, the three of us living out some kind of fantasy?”

“Yeah, the star wrestlers and the math nerd, right?” Hyunwoo added, shooting Hoseok an awkward glance.

Kihyun furrowed his brow and grabbed his bag from the floor. “Yes, yes you’re right… Should I expect to see you again this weekend? You know, when you come over and wash my car.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo looked between themselves, then back to Kihyun with fairly blank expressions. “We should be free around one, if that works for you,” Hoseok said.

Kihyun nodded and turned on a heel. “Great! I’ll message you the details later tonight,” he said over his shoulder and he strode to the door.

“But you don’t have our numbers,” Hyunwoo called out.

When Kihyun reached the door, he shot a smile at the wrestlers before slipping into the hallway. “I’m a genius, boys. Don’t forget that.” And then, he was gone, closing the door behind him and leaving Hoseok and Hyunwoo to ponder. The awkward silence that suddenly blanketed them caused Hoseok to start cleaning up the papers and books from the floor, and try to gather his own in the process.

“Dude, you ok?” Hyunwoo asked, grabbing Hoseok’s hand when the younger breezed past him.

Hoseok stopped dead in his tracks. He was shaking but didn’t know why. Unexpectedly, he turned to Hyunwoo and pulled him into his arms. He rested his head on the elder’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he breathed him in.

“I want to answer the question you asked me earlier, before Kihyun showed up,” he said slowly, hoping Hyunwoo wouldn’t pull away from him. “It’s you, ok? I have feelings for _you_. I just don’t know what to do with them right now.”

Hyunwoo breathed out long and careful, running his hands up and down Hoseok’s back to soothe them both. “It’s alright, Hoseok. We both like what we’ve got going right now. I’m not asking for a title or anything lame like that. I just want to know that whatever happens between us at least means _something.”_ He chuckled then, his nerves starting to get the best of him, and gave Hoseok a sweet and calming smile. “So, we definitely going Kihyun’s on Saturday?”

Hoseok nodded and smiled back. “Long as you’re ok with it. Today was way too much fun. I can only imagine what else we could do with him.”

“Yeah, he’s for sure in for it… We’d better get going though, before anyone gets too suspicious.”

“Race you to the parking lot?” Hoseok chirped as he released Hyunwoo and grabbed his bag. Before Hyunwoo could react, Hoseok was sprinting up the stairs.

Hyunwoo shook his head, grinning to himself. As he gathered his things and headed for the door, he could feel his cheeks getting hot at the thought of Hoseok having feelings for him. It wasn’t like he didn’t have an idea before, but getting even a little validation gave him a rush.

Maybe adding Kihyun into their mix really _would_ be a good thing. It took only one real sexual encounter between the three of them for Hoseok to admit having those feelings; what would happen when those encounters became more frequent, more involved?

It was a question Hyunwoo was more than ready to explore and find an answer to… _What indeed…_

~

It all started because of a rejection on Grindr.

Honestly, who was stupid enough to reject Chae Hyungwon? Everyone on campus wanted a piece of that ass, and he was more than willing to give it away. His reputation as a slut preceded him, but it was a title he _liked_ and embraced. There was nothing wrong with being promiscuous, he just wished other people saw it that way too.

It became somewhat of a game for him to _collect_ various archetypes across campus. Starting with the jocks, he fucked and sucked his way through the swim team, soccer team, and halfway through the wrestling team until he caught feelings for a kindhearted wrestler named Hoseok. They dated for half a year until something inevitably went wrong and the relationship ended.

He distinctly remembered Hoseok saying there were no hard feelings; Hyungwon couldn't have disagreed more.

Heartbroken, he ditched the jock type and jumped to the opposite end of the college spectrum - nerds. They were harder to woo based on their reserved nature. Though Hyungwon was very open about his no strings attached mentality, he found most nerds weren’t into it. Later he discovered most nerds didn’t go for their _own;_ underneath his cool, sleek clothing, Hyungwon was a bookworm history nerd himself.

Then there was Kihyun, a nerdy rich boy in his Calculus II class with a jaw like a razorblade and whip-smart intellect. Calculus quickly became Hyungwon’s favorite subject because of Kihyun - granted, he failed the class because he never actually paid attention.

It was during a five minute lecture break that he discovered Kihyun had a Grindr profile.

So Hyungwon hit him up on Grindr.

He was promptly rejected. Twice.

_Huh? Had he lost his touch?_

Dumped by jock Hoseok and rejected by nerd Kihyun, Hyungwon fucked the pain away elsewhere. Instead of casual sex boosting his self-esteem, it plundered it. He was too hung up on his losses.

And when he saw Hoseok exiting the wrestling coach’s office - _his dad’s office_ \- with Hyunwoo, another jock he fucked in freshman year, he grew jealous. A bitter resentment formed.

A regular patron of the library, Hyungwon first noticed Kihyun tutoring jocks at the beginning of the fall semester. The typical cliche; nothing to fret about. But when he saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo leave one of the tutoring rooms with Kihyun one fateful day, the jealousy worsened. One of the best fucks of his college life, his first love, and the nerd who rejected him were all in cahoots together.

_What bullshit._

He devised a plan to get back at all of them. He had an in with the wrestling team through his dad. All he’d have to do was sweet talk - maybe, probably fuck - another wrestler on the team, and all the intel he’d need to tear apart Hoseok and Hyunwoo would be at his disposal.

He didn’t account for Kihyun’s added presence until one day at the library when he snuck up to the fourth floor where they kept the biggest, nicest lecture halls. He’d seen Kihyun hitch a ride on the elevator there, so he hopped on the adjacent elevator and stalked the boy. Much to his complete and utter amusement, what he witnessed was pure, obscene _gold._

There was no way Kihyun’s reputation would survive if Hyungwon wanted to spread rumors about what he saw that day.

 _And it all started because of a rejection on Grindr,_ Hyungwon thought to himself as he stirred cream into his grande coffee with one of the wooden stir-sticks from the sugar caddy. As a regular patron of the library, he was also a regular at the cafe in the lobby on the first floor. He’d met plenty of Grindr hookups in this very cafe, but today he was meeting someone special.

Today he was meeting with Jooheon, teammate and confidant of targets Hoseok and Hyunwoo, and a critical pawn in his little game of payback.

He already baited the boy with a handjob in the locker room showers. And despite the apparent trickery on Jooheon’s behalf, he was determined. Sure that the boy was just full of dirty little secrets, he needed to get Jooheon to agree to a unique arrangement of sex for information. Based on how pent up that boy was, it was a shoo in.

After Hyungwon found a two-seater next to the large wall of assorted coffee beans, he noticed Jooheon spinning around in circles in the middle of the lobby, lost. God, had he never been in the library before? How did jocks even make it beyond freshman year?

He pulled out his phone and texted the boy.

 

 **Hyungwon [16:23]:** hey loser

in the cafe to your right

...no, your other right

 

When Jooheon glanced up from his phone screen to his _actual_ right, he beamed a pearly smile at Hyungwon that made his heart beat a little faster than anticipated. Hyungwon played it off, sighing like he was unamused and turning away as Jooheon’s smiley self crossed the lobby to the cafe.

“Hey, hot stuff!” Jooheon greeted as he pulled out the chair to take a seat at the table with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon opened his mouth but said nothing. He awkwardly scanned the cafe to see if anyone heard what Jooheon just said to him; it was a little embarrassing, but it was a little cute too. In a low voice, he said, “I touched your dick _one_ time. Don’t make this a whole thing.”

Jooheon leaned in like Hyungwon just told him a juicy secret. He gave Hyungwon a once-over, which was a sexy juxtaposition from his previously honey-sweet demeanor two seconds ago. “Is this not a thing?” he asked innocently, though the proceeding wink made it obvious Jooheon was flirting.

Hyungwon cleared his throat and tried not to think about Jooheon’s hard dick in his hand from yesterday. “Uh… I wanted to talk to you about an arrangement.”

A wide array of expressions crossed over Jooheon’s face, from confusion to intrigue to excitement, until he finally landed on one - caution. In his defense, he _did_ look adorable the way his eyebrow crooked up and his lips molded together and his dimples popped. Like the curious little bee that he was, he scooted his chair closer to Hyungwon’s and leaned in again.

“What sort of _arrangement_ did you have in mind?” he asked, rubbing at his chin. Forget being cautious if this dude was going to continue looking, and _smelling,_ like some kind of decadent snack; Jooheon was ready to be fed.

Hyungwon casually plopped a hand down on Jooheon’s knee, but didn’t move in any closer to him, lest wandering eyes get the wrong (or right) idea. “While I’m still a bit torn over our little, _experience,_ the other day, I’m about one hundred percent sure you know a lot more than you’re letting on.”

Okay, back to confusion. “Wait, you were serious about Hoseok and Hyunwoo?”

Hyungwon nodded and made that face you make when the lightbulb finally goes on in someone’s head.

Jooheon sat back in his chair. “Why do you even care about those two?”

Hyungwon sighed and rolled his eyes. This jock was a bit thicker than he’d previously thought. Or, was he just really cunning, but good at playing dumb? “Does it matter?”

“Well, yeah. They’re my friends and teammates. Loyalty has to lie somewhere. _You_ , on the other hand, are the campus hoe. Who knows where yours lie.”

_Cunning it is._

“Look, Jooheon. Don’t think I haven’t seen you pining over both of them. I know there’s something going on between them. And I’ve got my reasons for wanting to know just exactly _what_ that something is. But my reasons are nothing to be concerned with; I simply want to know what the big deal is.”

Jooheon’s lips curled into a devious smile. He knew what Hyungwon was up to, and he could play the game too. Having thought it over for a whole .5 seconds after Hyungwon had left the locker room, he was pretty sure he could play it without anyone that mattered getting hurt. He’d let Hoseok and Hyunwoo know what was going on, giving them fair warning to keep the PDA to a minimum, and get his rocks off in the process. Of course he could make this work... _please._

 _“_ And what do I get out of all this?”

Hyungwon squeezed Jooheon’s knee and slowly ran his long fingers up the inside of his thigh. “You get me, of course.”

“So you want to make them jealous.”

Hyungwon shrugged a shoulder and propped an elbow on the table. “Maybe.”

“What makes you think they’ll actually _be_ jealous of us? Better yet, how are you even gonna let them know there’s something to be jealous about? Your reputation may proceed you, but you’re not exactly known to scream it loud and proud when there’s people around.” He bit his lip and placed a hand over Hyungwon’s. “Does your dad even know you play for the rainbow team?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, my father is completely oblivious to anything that doesn’t have to do with wrestling. I mean, he thought I wanted to join the team for fitness reasons.”

“Well,” Jooheon laughed. “I’d say he’s half right.” He moved Hyungwon’s hand off of his leg and repositioned himself in the chair so he was partially turned towards the wall of coffee beans. Better to start the game out looking completely innocent rather than guilty as hell, right? “You know what you _haven’t_ asked me yet?” He didn’t wait for a response beyond a careworn and slightly impatient look from Hyungwon. “If I even _know_ what’s going on between Hoseok and Hyunwoo to begin with.”

Hyungwon pursed his lips and sat back. “I just, assumed you knew.”

“You know what it means to assume right? It means you’re an ass.”

“And you’re impossible.”

“Why thank you! It’s one of my many charms.”

“Wasn’t meant as a compliment, but, whatever. Ugh, fine. Do you _know_ what’s going on between them?”

Jooheon rubbed at his chin again, feigning an attempt at looking deep in thought. “Perhaps. But it’s not like I see them much outside of school. Not sure how, _involved_ they really are.”

“But you could find out? You know I’d make it worth your while.”

If the handjob in the locker room was any indication of Hyungwon’s while, Jooheon was sure to be in for one hell of a good time. Maybe if he only divulged small bits of info at a time, he could get enough out of Hyungwon to take his mind off of what his real fantasy was - to be pinned by Hyunwoo and Hoseok, _at the same time_ , _while_ _naked_ , _preferably on the nasty wrestling mats or in the locker room showers, maybe with the rest of the team watching and cheering them on -_ Okay, back to reality.

“Just out of mild curiosity, what would your father do if he found out you were gay?”

The question caught Hyungwon off guard, but he didn’t let it show. “You don’t want to know. But,” he leaned back into Jooheon and replaced his hand on the boy’s leg, this time, almost all the way up. “I have my ways of keeping unwanted information from getting to his ignorant ears. I’m not worried.”

Jooheon brought his face within inches of Hyungwon’s face and grinned. “If I agree to this deal, and you use the info I give you to hurt my friends in anyway, I’ll make sure he knows _everything._ I have nothing to hide, so _I’m_ not worried about things on my end in the slightest.”

“I swear my intentions are out of pure curiosity. I have no plans to hurt either one of them.” With one, long finger, he reached up a traced the edge of Jooheon’s jaw, making the boy’s eyelids flutter and his body shake in response. “So, we have a deal, hot stuff?”

Jooheon shuddered under Hyungwon’s touch, even more so when the wandering hand under the table found the outline of his junk. “Yeah, sure, but don’t call me hot stuff… I prefer… big boy.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and shook his head, then brought his lips to Jooheon’s ear. “Anything you want, _big_ _boy.”_


	11. Chapter 11

The Seoul University gym was an eerie place after midnight. Jooheon could swear he heard echoes of cheering voices and body slams onto mats that had seen better days. Footsteps out of sync with his own resonated in his ears as he walked across the expansive gym floor, but he brushed it off, hoping that no one else could gain entry this late at night.

Pushing into the dark depths of the long hallway that led to the locker rooms, he pondered the reasoning for even heading to coach’s office in the first place. Sure Hyungwon had made a promise that all the doors would be unlocked for him, and sure they’d agreed to meet just after midnight, but seeing no lights seeping out from around the edges of coach’s door was more than a bit unsettling. Had Hyungwon figured out that Jooheon was just playing along to get his rocks off? Had he led the boy into some kind of trap? Where the fuck were those footsteps coming from?!

“Wasn’t sure you’d actually show up,” Hyungwon said, stepping from the shadows like some mysterious villain.

Jooheon grabbed at his chest and swallowed hard, trying to play off the fact that he’d almost just screamed like a little girl. “You really know how to make an entrance,” he said, stepping back as Hyungwon unlocked and opened the door to his father’s office.

“Keeps people guessing,” Hyungwon shrugged, motioning for Jooheon to go inside. 

Jooheon walked in, hesitant, with eyes scanning and senses on high alert. The office at night looked like a completely different place, but he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the reason why.

Hyungwon took him by the hand and led him over to the large desk across the room. “I hope you don’t mind, but I moved some things around so we could be more  _ comfortable. _ ”

And then it dawned on Jooheon why things seemed out of sorts: the desk had been cleared of its stacks of coffee stained papers and random bobble heads.

“I know you mentioned how great a thrill it would be to see everything strewn about in a frenzy of, what was it? Passionate love making? But I’d rather not have to endure my father constantly wondering why his prized possessions were so  _ disregarded _ by whoever decided to break into his office.”

Jooheon nodded and thought back to his conversation with Hyungwon earlier that day, and the agreement they had made. He’d blatantly admitted his desire to be ravaged in various places around the university; most of all his coach’s office, but he hadn’t actually expected Hyungwon bend so easily to his will. Leaning against the desk, silhouetted by the lights from the parking lot streaming in through the window, the elder was just staring at him, an air of mystery and sultry intrigue encasing him like a blanket.

Forcing his hesitance away, Jooheon stepped up to Hyungwon and slipped his fingers into the boy’s belt loops. “So, what did you have in mind then?” 

Hyungwon chuckled under his breath and took Jooheon’s hands in his. “Well, first of all, I call the shots here. You want any of  _ this _ , you’ve got to make it worthwhile.” He paused then, leading Jooheon around to the side of the desk and pushing him up against it. “As I said before, I know there’s got to be something going on between Hoseok and Hyunwoo, and I’m pretty sure Kihyun is involved somehow too. Tell me, am I right? Are those two meatheads fucking each other?”

Jooheon pursed his lips together and swallowed hard again. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to his teammates yet, so he didn’t want to spill their secrets until he knew just how much was safe to spill. But the light scent of Hyungwon’s cologne filling his nostrils and the elder’s hands traveling around his midsection were blurring that line between fantasy and reality  _ already. _ When Hyungwon leaned down and peppered soft kisses along his neck, his mouth fell open and out came the first answer sitting on his tongue.

“Probably,” he blurted, biting down on his lips the moment Hyungwon bit down on his neck. “It’s not like I’m in the bedroom with them, but the way they are with each other - the sexual tension’s so thick.”

“And just how long have they been acting like that?”

“I - I dunno, couple years?”  _ Fuck.  _ “I mean — ”

Hyungwon raised his fingertips to Jooheon’s lips before he could continue. “Find out when it all started. Will you do that for me?” He pushed his body against Jooheon’s and slid his hands down the boy’s waist until they reached the hem of his loose gym shorts. With one, smooth motion, he gave them a good tug and they fell to the floor. 

Jooheon nodded and scooted up onto the desk. At that height, he was almost eye level with Hyungwon. Before he could say anything else, the elder spread his legs apart and kissed him. Jooheon melted into the kiss, lips tingling under Hyungwon’s skilled actions. 

_ Damn. _ Was this the caliber of modern hookup culture on campus? God, if so, he was  _ waaay _ out of practice. 

Jooheon panted as Hyungwon broke the kiss, their lips connected by a thin string of saliva until Hyungwon wiped his bottom lip and stared at Jooheon in the most seductive way. Was the boy an actual pornstar? No wonder every male on campus wanted a piece of him. Jooheon moaned despite himself, lost in the sexiness of the man before him, and Hyungwon smirked at how stupidly charming the wrestler could be.

“Now for your reward. What would you like?” Hyungwon teased, biting his bottom lip and feigning innocence as he traced the hard bulge in Jooheon’s pink flamingo boxers. 

Breath hitching in his throat, Jooheon stared blankly at the other as his brain thought up everything sexual all at once. It didn’t help that getting his dick touched by another for the second time since the showers kept stalling his brain - having someone else do it was way better than doing it himself. Moaning, he couldn’t stop the furious blush on his face. 

“...I wouldn’t be opposed to you kissing me again,” he admitted, proud of his answer when Hyungwon’s lips curled into a cute smile. 

Hyungwon pulled Jooheon in for another kiss, and this time Jooheon kissed back with equal tenacity. Hyungwon tasted like breath mints; the wrestler smiled inwardly to himself thinking about Hyungwon preparing for their hookup in his daddy’s office. Their lips slotted together, tongues occasionally dancing until their lips were swollen and shiny. 

Jooheon pulled away when Hyungwon skillfully slipped his hand beneath the elastic waistband of the wrestler’s boxers. Stroking the other’s dick with strong pumps, Hyungwon pressed his forehead against Jooheon’s and pretended to not be so turned on by Jooheon’s surprisingly sizeable cock. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect Jooheon to have a nice dick, it was just that he didn’t expect it to be  _ so _ nice. For a wrestler with a slim build, the boy had a girthy cock. Touching it in the shower was quick and dirty, but today he could appreciate it in all its glory. 

_ Oh wait, was Jooheon talking?  _

Hyungwon pulled back from Jooheon’s forehead to look at him. “Huh?” 

“Those lips… I can’t get enough of those lips,” Jooheon repeated, arousal thick in his tone. 

_ Um, wow, hot?  _ Hyungwon swallowed, a pink blush coloring his cheeks. He stared at Jooheon’s cock in his hand, mouth watering as a clearish bead of precum dribbled down the head on the last upstroke. “Oh? Then you’ll _ really  _ like this…” 

He bent forward, palms on either side of Jooheon’s creamy inner thighs to hold them apart as he sucked in Jooheon’s length until the head hit the back of his throat. Whiplashed, Jooheon immediately fell back onto the desk, uncaring of how hard his head collided with the wood when he did so. His shoulders pinned against the cool surface, back arching and hands greedily finding their way into Hyungwon’s hair.

“ _Fuck_ , ok, you’re _really_ good at that,” he panted. His fingers were trembling as they twisted Hyungwon’s locks, and every part of him wanted nothing more but to hold the elder down and feel the head of his cock reacting to the way Hyungwon’s throat spasmed around him. But he _had_ to see - had to know what those lips looked like all swollen and puckered around his length like a goddamned pornstar. And _unholy_ _fuck_ if it wasn’t the most delectable thing he was sure he’d ever seen. 

Hyungwon slid his lips up with a slow drawl and dipped his tongue into the slit before pulling off just long enough to give a cat-like grin and take the whole of Jooheon back into his hot mouth again. He hummed around the boy in an overly casual fashion, eyefucking the hell out of him until Jooheon actually had to turn his head for fear of blowing his load in under two minutes. 

But then Jooheon remembered that this was the second time being on Hyungwon’s receiving end. And  _ then _ he remembered that Hyungwon was also the first person to touch his cock in what felt like ages… _ And then _ , he looked down the length of his body. 

Hyungwon’s eyes were now closed and the makeup at their edges was starting to smudge as tiny beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, and tears pricked at the corners. His slick lips radiated red even in the minimal lighting sneaking through the high windows. The sounds alone, spilling out past those lips, was enough to drive any sane man absolutely mad.

A second later and Jooheon blew hot and heavy into the boy’s mouth, taking them both by surprise, but for different reasons. Despite the well known title of campus slut, he didn’t expect Hyungwon to stay all the way down while the back of his throat was being painted white, and he really didn’t expect him to moan like a dirty whore as he swallowed every last drop while  _ continuing _ to stay down and claw at his thighs like a wildcat.

_ But, here they were _ .

Apparently, Hyungwon really  _ was  _ hungry for cock.

Once his rapid panting slowed to a manageable pace and Jooheon wasn’t seeing stars again, he propped himself up on his elbows and feigned a look of innocence when Hyungwon glanced to him again. The elder pulled off of him with a gentle pop and half crawled up his body until their lips were dangerously close.

“Told you,” Hyungwon whispered.

Jooheon had half a mind to kiss those yummy lips again, but he’d tasted his own semen before and did not especially want to do it again, at least, not at this particular moment. His focus was currently more stuck on the way Hyungwon had his cock pinned between them, and was rolling his hips just enough to keep Jooheon hard.

“You gonna fuck me now or…?” Only a half rhetorical question, given that he was putty in Hyungwon’s hands yet again, but still, valid.

Hyungwon chuckled and pushed himself up in one, smooth motion. “You wish, wrestler boy. You wanna fuck me, you gotta get some really good info.”

Jooheon was instantly wrangled back into the reasoning for even being in his coach’s office in the first place. He sighed and sat up, awkwardly pulling his shorts back up when Hyungwon stepped nonchalantly out of his way. A few seconds and an even more awkward few moments of silence later, and Hyungwon was seeing himself out of the office.

“See ya’ later,” he called back over his shoulder, clearly forgetting the newly trademarked ‘big boy.’

Jooheon sighed again and pulled his phone from his pocket.  _ Oh well, he tried.  _ A text was needed before he and Hyungwon continued anyway. He chose to send it to Hyunwoo.

**Jooheon [00:47]:** Hyung, we gotta talk  
Call me later, k?

And he left the office feeling half sated, half scared out of his mind.

~

Sunlight beaming in from between the slanted window blinds woke Hyunwoo from his sleep. He was usually a deep sleeper, but he tossed and turned the whole night worrying about what the weekend would bring. Because they were scheduled to stop by Kihyun’s house Saturday at noon to wash his McLaren, Hoseok stayed the night at Hyunwoo’s apartment, which was really just an adult excuse to fuck and play more video games on yet another Friday night. 

Though he technically awoke an hour and fifteen minutes ago, Hyunwoo chose to loiter in bed because he was too lazy to start his day, or maybe it was because Hoseok’s body heat was too cozy and inviting. He liked this domestic boyfriend thing they were doing even if it wasn’t  _ actually _ a domestic boyfriend thing in reality. Yet since confessing and discovering Hoseok reciprocated his feelings, Hyunwoo felt more tense, worried more, felt conflicted when Hoseok talked about Kihyun. 

But they were just two friends who hooked up often and coincidentally shared feelings but also wanted to sow their wild oats by fucking their hot calculus tutor because both of them were too afraid of commitment, right? 

Fuck, it was all too complicated.

With a grumble, Hyunwoo rolled out of bed. He unplugged his phone charging on the nightstand and checked his notifications. Jooheon texted him. He opened the text and immediately his eyebrows furrowed.  _ ‘Hyung, we gotta talk.’ _ Sounded serious… Since when was Jooheon the type to leave serious texts? 

Oh shit, what if Jooheon was in trouble? Or injured? 

Ugh, what if he was just pulling another prank? 

Hyunwoo shot Hoseok a glance. He was still wrapped in the blankets sound asleep. Hyunwoo looked at his phone again and called Jooheon, pressing the phone to his ear as he walked out of the bedroom into the living room. He sat on the couch after sliding the open, empty pizza box to the side and moving the game controllers to the coffee table. Finally, Jooheon picked up.

“Hyung?” Jooheon sounded… nervous?

“Yeah, hey, what’s up?” Hyunwoo replied. “What was that text?”

Jooheon sighed deeply. “Yeah, uh… I guess I’ll just come out and say it.”

“I already know you’re gay. And I know you get off to Hoseok and I during practice.”

“....Okay, yeah, not what I was gonna say,” Jooheon half-chuckled, the honey in his tone bringing a smile to Hyunwoo’s face through the phone. “Also, for the record, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual.”

“I have literally never seen you with a girl.”

“But on the real, have you seen me with anyone? No, because I’m single as fuck. So thanks for the reminder, hyung. I’ll keep that in my 3AM angst.” 

Hyunwoo laughed, not really sure how to reply to any of that. 

Jooheon continued. “That’s, um, actually why I wanted to talk to you. Hoseok too, I guess… Hyungwon approached me and,” he cleared his throat,  _ “persuaded _ me to give him information about you and Hoseok.” 

Hyunwoo wasn’t sure how to react. Admittedly, he was amused because he knew Jooheon didn’t have a chance in hell as soon as Hyungwon’s name was said. Anything Hyungwon wanted, he got; the kid was damn good at getting a man’s attention. On the other hand, what kind of information did Jooheon disclose? Why was Hyungwon interested in the first place?

“Why?” Hyunwoo asked concisely. 

“I don’t know. I - I mean, I know why I was persuaded.” Jooheon laughed nervously, awkwardly. “I don’t know why Hyungwon wants to know about you two.”

“What’d he ask?”

“If you guys were fucking… How long you’ve been fucking...”

Hyunwoo abruptly sat up from the couch. “What the fuc —wait, do you know the answers?”

“I mean, you’re my best friends. I can infer,” Jooheon replied, thinking that a suitable answer. 

_ “What’d you tell him?” _

Jooheon swallowed hard. Dammit, he should’ve just bite his tongue when Hyungwon asked him, but Hyungwon was teasing him in all the right ways. “...That you’ve been fucking for a couple years.”

“...”

“It’s not like you hide it! I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve caught you two doing pervy shit in public!” Jooheon justified, feeling like he betrayed his friend. 

“I know, dude, I know. What I don’t know is why that weasle wants to know about me and Hoseok. We fucked a few years back, and him and Hoseok dated for a little while but it didn’t seem serious. I don’t get it.”

“You fucked Hyungwon?”

Hyunwoo laughed. “Yeah, dude, everyone has fucked Hyungwon.”

“Oh.” Jooheon blushed as red as when Hyungwon touched his dick in the coach’s office. “Alright, well, I just wanted to let you know. I’m sorry, dude.”

“It’s cool, I don’t care. I mean, thanks for telling me, but I’m confused why Hyungwon is so into me and Hoseok’s life.”

“I don’t know either. Keep an eye on him, I guess?” Jooheon offered, relieved Hyunwoo forgave him. He hoped Hoseok would take the news this well too.  

“Yeah, I will. Thanks for the heads up,” Hyunwoo said. Jooheon hummed a response. Before ending the call, Hyunwoo added, “Hey, Jooheon… be careful around Hyungwon, okay? Don’t get too involved, you know?” 

“Yeah, man. Got it. I’ll see you at Monday’s practice.”

After Jooheon hung up, he sat pensively in his car, plagued by his own thoughts. Should he have told Hyunwoo about his arrangement with Hyungwon? After all, he did agree to Hyungwon’s juicy little proposition literally devised to extract information from Jooheon about his best friends. In a way, he was an accomplice to his friends’ invasion of privacy. It felt kind of dirty. Yet, he couldn’t understand why he  _ didn’t _ tell Hyunwoo. He thought about it multiple times throughout their conversation, but held back. 

Could it be that Jooheon feared confessing would terminate his and Hyungwon’s deal prematurely? Obviously he didn’t want to reveal his friends’ secrets, but he  _ liked _ his incentive to tattle. He’d been single for so long, the attention was somewhat of a guilty pleasure. Getting his dick sucked by the most gorgeous mouth he’d ever seen was mind blowing, but even just Hyungwon’s conversation made Jooheon feel less lonely.

What was so wrong with wanting attention and affection, even if it was superficial?

Hyunwoo acted similarly after the phone call ended. The thoughts that kept him up all night resurfaced knowing that Hyungwon was now harassing Jooheon for information about his involvement with Hoseok. 

_ What did Hyungwon want?  _

Hyunwoo wasn’t alone with his thoughts too long before Hoseok waddled out of the bedroom wiping the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms, then smiled at Hyunwoo as he entered the living room. “You're up early.”

Hyunwoo stretched back into the couch. “Yeah, couldn’t sleep. Jooheon texted me to call him, so I did. Turns out Hyungwon came onto him and asked about us.”

Hoseok’s brows furrowed. “Us? Why?”

“Dunno,” Hyunwoo replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Asked if were were fucking and for how long.”

“Okaaayy.  _ Weird. _ Why’s he give a shit about that?”

Hyunwoo paused, collected his thoughts, and looked up at Hoseok from the couch. “You think he still has feelings for you?”

“I would hope not? It’s been years since we dated.”

“Whatever he wants… it sounds like he doesn’t like us  _ together.” _

“So? Why would I care what he likes?” Hoseok accused with his hands on his hips. He watched Hyunwoo’s lips move but say nothing. Smirking, Hoseok dropped to his knees between Hyunwoo’s parted legs, running his palms up Hyunwoo’s thighs and kissing the half-hard morning wood underneath his plaid boxers. “I care what you like. I  _ know _ what you like.” 

Hyunwoo sucked in a breath, not ready for the shift of events. God, how was Hoseok always so good at changing the subject to something much, much better? “Hoseok, we have to get ready to go to Kihyun’s, remember?”

“Mhm,” Hoseok drawled, rubbing Hyunwoo’s erection and glancing up at him with bedroom eyes. “I’ll be ready after I take care of  _ this.” _ He pulled Hyunwoo’s cock from his boxers and licked a stripe up the length, all the while lazily stroking his own dick he had pulled from his boxers at some point in their brief conversation. Hyunwoo’s cock surged at this discovery. 

“See? I know what you like, because  _ I _ like what you like~” He winked before sucking Hyunwoo’s length down his throat. 

~

They were expected to arrive at Kihyun’s house before noon. Needless to say, they left later than planned thanks to Hoseok’s  _ special _ way of consoling Hyunwoo after Jooheon’s peculiar news. Any issues Hyunwoo felt before, they all but vanished after Hoseok was done with him. 

After a shower, they threw on old muscle tees and basketball shorts and rushed out the door in a hurry. Hyunwoo sped through town imagining himself as a professional race car driver from one of Hoseok’s Need For Speed games while Hoseok commented on how nice the neighborhood looked compared to where Hyunwoo’s apartment was.

When they drove up the winding hillside road that led to Kihyun’s house and pulled into the driveway after a guard opened the Victorian-esque wrought iron gates, Kihyun greeted them with an impatient tap of his toe. Hyunwoo parked off to the side, citing something about having his pride wounded by parking his shitty car next to Kihyun’s McLaren. Hoseok waved it off with a laugh, saying everything about their poor college student existence was shitty compared the  _ palace _ Kihyun lived in. 

At the top of the driveway by his allegedly dirty McLaren, Kihyun stared the wrestlers down as they exited their car. Right away Hyunwoo noticed car washing supplies on the driveway - two buckets of water surrounded by various bottles of soaps, waxes, and polishes were to Kihyun’s left as he held a large yellow sponge. 

“Look. You got us in trouble,” Hyunwoo whispered to Hoseok.

Hoseok snorted. “Would you have it any other way? Besides, he’s hot when he’s mad at us.”

Hyunwoo nodded as he drank in how damn good Kihyun looked. “True.”

Kihyun was dressed surprisingly casual for someone who lived in a grand mansion and drove a McLaren. He wore an oversized red tank top and a pair of form-fitting khaki shorts that were cuffed above his knees. He looked  _ normal _ and approachable, save for the sassy attitude in his body language. 

Kihyun’s slender arms folded over his chest, his lips curled into a harmless scowl, he said, “I can never count on you two arriving on time, can I?” 

Hoseok raised his hands. “Guilty as charged!”

“Hah, what’s new? Naughty, naughty boys.” Kihyun chided, wagging a finger at the jocks. The wrestlers shared a look that gave away their interest in their new, collective pet name. 

Suddenly, Kihyun turned around and dunked the sponge in his hand in a bucket of water, then whipped around and tossed the saturated sponge at Hyunwoo. Before Hyunwoo reflexively tried to catch it, it splattered all over his chest, soaking the white fabric sheer. “Oh no, looks like your shirt is all wet. Guess you’ll have to take it off, huh?” 

Hoseok covered his mouth his stifle his laughter. “He’s right, you know.”

Hyunwoo shot them both a look but played along because it was also kind of hot? A slight blush on his face, he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and peeled it off, revealing a perfect canvas of tanned skin and chiseled muscle. Beads of water dotted his chest where the sponge hit him. When he moved, they dripped down the contours of his abs, leading the lingering eye to the red bite mark on his hip that Hoseok gave him this morning. 

Both Hoseok and Kihyun were gawking. 

“That’s more like it,” Kihyun lilted. He looked at Hoseok. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work, boys. When you’re done, I’ll be at the pool. If you do a good job, I’ll give you the reward you’re hoping for~” 

Kihyun winked and sauntered away, his ass looking delicious packed into those tight shorts. 

“I hope it’s that we get to ride in the McLaren.”

Hoseok cackled and shoved Hyunwoo. “Oh my God, hyung! Shut up.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

As expected, it only took Hoseok and Hyunwoo about 15 minutes to wash and wax Kihyun’s car. They spent the next 15 minutes gawking at its interior and all the bells and whistles that _really_ put its lavishness over the top, posing next to it for must-have photos of each other, and imagining what Kihyun would look like bent over it in various positions like a wannabe pornstar.

“Think he’s upset yet?” Hoseok asked, skirting the side of the car and taking one more photo of himself.

“Why would he be upset?”

“Cuz we’ve taken so long,” Hoseok snickered. “We seem to be really good at aggravating the hell outta him. I bet he’s just sitting there by the pool, scowling, face all red, ready to pop at any moment.”

“It’s probably adorable.”

Hoseok nodded, finally deciding to strip himself of the soaked muscle tee. He tossed it aside and motioned for Hyunwoo to follow him to the front door, but when they both reached it, he stopped and spun around, a confused look on his face. “We don’t know where the pool is.”

“I’d imagine it’s out back.”

“How do you know?”

Hyunwoo shrugged. “Aren’t all pools out back?”

“What if he’s got an indoor pool?”

“...Then we find out what the rest of the house looks like, I suppose.”

Hoseok quirked a brow and slid his hands over Hyunwoo’s abs. “I like the way you think, hyung.” He reached a hand around his own back and opened the door, giving it just enough of a push to deliver a slow reveal of what was waiting on the other side. “Quickie in Kihyun’s room?”

Hyunwoo, despite getting turned on by Hoseok’s traveling hands, was staring with mouth agape at the new view. He grabbed the younger’s waist and turned him around, knowing that Hoseok’s reaction would be the same as his. “Good luck finding it.”

“ _Dude_ , we could play all day in here,” Hoseok gawked, stepping through the door and trying to fully take in the expansive scenery. It was like all the mansion interiors you see in the movies - the huge staircase leading up to God-knows-how-many rooms, the sparkling white marble floor that made the room feel even more open, well known artwork spotting the ruby colored walls; yeah, they would definitely get lost if given the chance to fully explore.

Thankfully, through a huge window that felt like the distance of a football field away, Hyunwoo could see the crystal blue water of the pool sparkling in the midday sun. He tugged at Hoseok’s arm, making sure they both slipped their shoes off and dried their feet before dragging him across the vastness and out to the pool.

Kihyun, as they had assumed, was staring at them with toe tapping and arms crossed loosely over his chest. But the look on his face wasn’t angry. Instead, he was playfully t’sking them and rolling his eyes as they approached.

“Is my baby all clean?” Kihyun asked.

“I could probably use a shower,” Hoseok smirked.

It was Hyunwoo’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah Kihyun, she’s all good for you. Mind if we take a dip? It’s hot as fuck out here.”

Kihyun shook his head slowly and motioned towards the pool. “By all means,” he purred. “But, you have to remove those grimy shorts first. They’re covered in soap and, well, who knows what else. Don’t want that getting in the water.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes flitted between a devious looking Kihyun and an overly eager Hoseok. “I, umm... I don’t… have anything on… underneath these.”

“You say that like I care,” Kihyun grinned. “There’s no one here but us.” He stepped up to Hyunwoo and ran a finger down the length of his chest. “My parents are away on another vacation to some remote island somewhere, and I gave our staff the day off… Well, except the chef. He’ll be back later this evening to prepare dinner for us.”

“So get naked, hyung!” Hoseok announced, shimmying out of his shorts and tossing them at Hyunwoo’s face before the elder could get out of the way. Moments later and he was excitedly jumping into the pool like a kid on the first day of summer. When he finally came up for air he said, “Come on, shy bear! The water’s perfect!”

“Yeah, _big, shy bear_. And it’s not the only thing that’s perfect, I’m sure.”

Hyunwoo swallowed hard and glanced at Kihyun. The boy looked like he was about 3 seconds away from attempting to devour the elder like the delicious snack that he was. “You going in too?”

Kihyun chuckled under his breath. “Eventually,” he whispered, gaze slowly slipping to Hoseok splashing about. “For now I’d just like to enjoy the view… So how ‘bout it, big boy? Think you could give me more to look at?”

Hyunwoo sighed and hooked his fingers on the hem of his shorts. When Kihyun left his side and walked over to one of the many sun chairs to reclaim his perfect spot, he stepped up to the edge of the pool. Hoseok swam over to him, propping himself up on the wet concrete and staring up at him with a little bit of the devil in his eyes.

“Kihyun may have a good view from over there,” he whispered. “But I have the _best_ one.”

Hyunwoo swallowed again and stared off across the pool, pushing his shorts down until they fell to his ankles. Embarrassment be damned, he closed his eyes as the sun bathed his naked body in warmth. Over the cute little sounds Hoseok was making, he could swear he was hearing Kihyun whimpering and shifting on the sun chair in an attempt to keep his eagerness and excitement at bay.

“This is the best angle _ever_ ,” Hoseok chirped, breaking Hyunwoo out of his peaceful moment. Hyunwoo glanced down at him and he shrugged. “What? _It is_.”

With a quick roll of his eyes and an assessment of the deepness of the pool, Hyunwoo dove in right over top of Hoseok’s head. When he came up, it took Hoseok about .5 seconds to start in on the playful dunking and splashing… After all, they had to give Kihyun a good show, _right_?

~

Jooheon stood on the hallway side of Hyunwoo’s door with his hand raised up and ready to knock. He had been like this for almost 5 minutes; frozen with a growing fear that was starting to get the best of him the longer he waited. Taking a deep breath, he finally knocked, and then knocked again, and again, until he realized that no one was home. Even in his deepest sleep, Hyunwoo would’ve heard the sound.

 _Dammit_. _All that anticipation for nothing_.

He sighed at himself and turned his back to the door, hand slipping in his pocket to retrieve his keys but not actually leaving. He looked down at the array of keys on the chain, staring at one in particular, then gave himself a quick nod and spun around, slipping the chosen key into the lock. To his surprise, the door actually opened. Apparently, Hyunwoo’s emergency only key _was_ real, and he’d entrusted Jooheon with it.

Hesitant again, and now even more positive that he _really_ shouldn’t be doing what he was doing, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. The air was thick with the smell of leftover pizza and random dude odors, but it wasn’t overwhelming, and, if he was being honest, he was totally used to it at this point.

Still, every part of him was screaming to turn around and get the fuck out like he’d never been there in the first place… Every part, except one; the one that had seemingly been guiding his decisions and further actions over the past few days. He cursed at himself with each step he took, eyes scanning the underwhelming expanse of typical college apartment, brain trying to come up with some great excuse as to why he was there if Hyunwoo came home unexpectedly. He could’ve continued sending the elder messages until he responded; maybe his worry got the best of him and he just had to stop by and make sure everyone was okay - yeah, that was a valid reason, right?

Amidst all the voices telling him to leave, one suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb: Hyungwon’s.

_You want to just imagine all the things I can do to you? Or should I tell you? You get me what I want, and I’ll show you... over and over and over, ‘til you’re so spent you’ll have to come up with some grand excuse as to why you can’t make it to practice, probably for a whole week._

Hyungwon was quickly becoming Jooheon’s kryptonite, but Jooheon definitely didn’t feel like Superman. When he walked into Hyunwoo’s room, he felt completely defeated already, until he saw the silver bottle of cologne on the dresser, glinting in the afternoon sun that streamed through the half open blinds.

Excuse: Acquired.

He remembered Hyungwon telling him that the discontinued scent was like _his_ kryptonite, and that Hyunwoo had mentioned he could borrow it if he wanted. So, going over to borrow it was no big deal, he hoped, if Hyunwoo decided to show up and question why he was there. Yes, that would work…

Spritzing the scent on his neck and wrists, the temptation of Hyungwon got the best of him. He had to look through at least one drawer; if only to say he’d tried, and probably failed to find anything that would warrant more sexy times. Just as he reached for the handle, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **SexyBitch [13:47]:** hey wrestler boy. find anything good yet?

While the text wasn’t unexpected, Jooheon’s subtle sense of newly found deviance suddenly rushed at him.

 **Jooheon [13:48]:** Aww, u missin’ that D already?

 **SexyBitch [13:50]: ...** maybe  
hurry tf up and meet me at my place. dad’s gone so I’m all alone

 **Jooheon [13:51]:** And hungry

 **SexyBitch [13:52]:** shut up and get over here

Jooheon shoved the phone back in his pocket and gave himself a few more spritzes, just to be extra drenched in the scent he hoped still worked on Hyungwon. With a long sigh, he opened the top drawer, immediately saw the purple buttplug, and then slammed it shut again with a squeal.

Okay, okay, lots of dudes used those things. This discovery was no big deal. Besides, _his_ was the pink to Hyunwoo’s purple, and there _had_ to be a joke he could use somewhere in there at a later date.

He turned to leave, satisfied that he’d done what Hyungwon asked in trying to find something that would indicate how long Hoseok and Hyunwoo had been together, but the curious little bee that he was just _had_ to be further sated, and he slowly pulled open the second drawer.

Nothing looked out of place; just more socks and underwear, but then he saw it: a faded red box tucked under a pair of polka dot boxer briefs. He glanced around the room and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in and out until his heart slowed down and he thought he’d regained his composure.

But when he finally opened the box, all that composure went flying out the door - just like he did, seconds after he re-hid the box and slammed the drawer closed again…

~

Two horny jocks naked in a swimming pool was the stuff of Kihyun’s pornographic dreams, much like virtually everything else Hoseok and Hyunwoo did. Literally them just splashing and rough-housing each other was quality entertainment Kihyun could get addicted to if Saturday car washing became a weekly appointment. He loved their dynamic and innate competitiveness, and loved even more how quickly those two traits escalated into something raunchy and hot.

Of course, the wrestlers’ overflowing testosterone inevitably lead to an impromptu wrestling match in the shallow end of the pool - except without a referee, there was no one around to enforce proper rules or etiquette, and like hell Kihyun was going to speak up about anything. _Especially_ when cheap shots grabbing dicks and slapping asscheeks was part of the bout.

With Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the classic collar-and-elbow tie-up quickly went from standard match start protocol to perverted groping and manhandling. Having the upperhand due to his sturdier build, Hyunwoo cut through the water and maneuvered Hoseok into the corner of the pool, chlorinated water splashing onto the cement perimeter of the pool in the process. Instinctively, Hyunwoo pinned Hoseok with his body, their naked torsos and nether regions divided only by a small distance of sloshing water as Hoseok half-assedly fought back.

In the afternoon sun, Hoseok’s body rippled under a sheen of pool water, and Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself from running his hands all over Hoseok’s glistening muscles. He squeezed the younger’s pecs, kneading the firm muscle under soft, pillowy skin; his hands traveled up his collarbones to his deltoids, then greedily down his biceps to his strong forearms. Hyunwoo groaned as he admired Hoseok’s physique - _goddamnit,_ he was inexplicably attracted to _everything_ Hoseok was.

Hyunwoo kissed him without warning, without the lure of seduction, but with only the raw, pent-up attraction he was crazy over. Hoseok melted into the crevice, his arms draped on either side of the paved pool corner as Hyunwoo claimed his mouth. He rocked his body into Hyunwoo’s and hooked his leg around the elder’s naked waist, wedging Hyunwoo’s cock between his hip and Hoseok’s thigh. The elder moaned into Hoseok’s mouth, giving Hoseok the opportunity to seize control of the kiss.

Hoseok looped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and reeled him in, forcing the elder to meld around him in the corner. Hyunwoo propped himself up with his palms on the pool edge, body tensing when Hoseok hooked his other leg around his waist. Their new position was intimate, sensual, and passionate; they’d fucked in missionary before, but this was an entirely new level of closeness and synergy.

Hoseok rolled his hips into Hyunwoo’s, their cocks grinding together under the water with delicious slickness. His arms still wrapped around Hyunwoo’s neck, Hoseok carded a hand through the elder’s wet hair, pulling slightly to rile him up and deepen the kiss. Water sloshed loudly in the crevice as they grinded against one another, moans spilling from their swollen lips as they made out.

“Let me fuck you,” Hyunwoo muttered against Hoseok’s lips, and there was a desperation in his tone that messed with Hoseok’s head.

“Yeah,” Hoseok breathed, emphasizing his response with a sharp roll of his hips.

Hyunwoo didn’t hesitate. He supported the younger’s body with one, strong arm as the other snaked around Hoseok’s hip and under the curve of his ass. He squeezed the flesh possessively, eliciting a sexy whimper from Hoseok. With the pad of his finger he trailed down the divide of his ass, tracing his rim and prodding gently. Hoseok keened, fingers digging into Hyunwoo’s shoulder blade.

“Just do it,” Hoseok groaned impatiently. “I’ve been stretched since my shower this morning.”

Hyunwoo latched his lips on Hoseok’s neck, decorating the stretch of skin with open-mouthed kisses. “Are you kidding me? You fingered yourself in the shower _without_ me?”

“You were on the phone,” Hoseok replied, raking his nails down Hyunwoo’s back as the elder teased his hole.

“So that’s why you randomly sucked my d—”

Hoseok smirked.  “Mhm~ So fuck me, _big boy.”_

For the third time, Hyunwoo didn’t hesitate. He poked Hoseok’s entrance, slipping one finger in, then another, the added slickness from the pool water making it easy to thrust his fingers in and out of Hoseok’s tight heat. Hips moving to work Hyunwoo deeper into him, Hoseok clenched around his fingers and open-mouth moaned. Through half-lidded eyes he stared at Hyunwoo, casting an erotic gaze that suggested two fingers was not nearly enough.

“You want more, baby?”

Hoseok laughed breathily, frustratedly, challenging Hyunwoo’s dirty talk with his own tenacity. “Obviously.” He lured Hyunwoo in for another kiss, and Hyunwoo pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

A gasp hitched in his throat as he got _exactly_ what he asked for.

He whimpered at the stretch and the fullness, but Hyunwoo didn’t give him any time to relish the feeling before snapping his hips into Hoseok’s perfect heat, his ass jiggling from the impact of each thrust. Small ripples on the surface of the water grew into small waves folding over the expanse of the pool. Hyunwoo’s low timbre moans travelled through their steamy kiss to Hoseok, exciting his very being with a hurricane of emotion and pleasure.

God, why did this time feel different from all the other times? The raw passion, the intensity in Hyunwoo’s eyes, the phenomenal sensations - Hoseok could barely keep himself together. He kissed Hyunwoo harder, melting into his strong embrace like it was a natural reflex.

_“Ahem.”_

They looked up towards the noise only to see Kihyun staring down at them - his hands firmly planted on his hips, his stance wide and commanding, his dick so hard in his tight khakis it almost obscured their view of the scowl on his face. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Hoseok would have laughed if he wasn’t too busy focusing on not blowing his load in Kihyun’s freshly-cleaned swimming pool. Hyunwoo, however, snickered between actual waves of pleasure. Kihyun was such a demanding, sexy, sassy little thing.

_What did they get themselves into?_

Without warning, Hyunwoo reached up and grabbed the nerd by the hem of his shorts. Kihyun stumbled forward, careful not to fall in, but when Hyunwoo pulled at his waistband, the younger quickly understood and undid his button and fly. In one, swift tug, his shorts were at his knees and his boner sprung from its confines, shiny and wet at the swollen tip. He flushed, suddenly embarrassed, but his shyness vanished the instant Hyunwoo sucked his cock into his mouth.

 _“Oh my god,”_ Kihyun moaned in the sexiest voice Hoseok had ever heard.

It stirred a second wave of pleasure in the pit of Hoseok’s stomach. He fucked himself on Hyunwoo’s cock harder, and, at the expense of speed, deeper. He felt himself clench around Hyunwoo, felt the slow drag of his dick in and out of his hole, felt the pressure of fullness when he was buried all the way inside, felt the ripple of ecstacy each time his prostate was hit.

 _“Fuck._ Goddamn, you’re so good,” Hoseok groaned between breathless panting. His abdomen rolled like the waves in the water, hips snapping down onto Hyunwoo’s cock so skillfully Hyunwoo could hardly keep himself together as he mewled around Kihyun’s dick. Hoseok reached out to caress the flexing muscles of Hyunwoo’s fantastic body as he fucked and sucked. “I could watch you suck dick all day, hyung.”

“Me too,” Kihyun whimpered as he craned his neck to get a better view of his cock in Hyunwoo’s mouth. “It’s also hot as fuck watching you two fuck…” He tried to sound composed, like he could actually handle the fact that this threesome was finally happening. But the more into it Hyunwoo got, the louder Hoseok moaned, and the more Kihyun’s composure was being worn down at a rapid pace. When he felt Hyunwoo’s hand reach around and grab his ass he balked forward, nearly falling into the pool again. “Wait, hyung, wait a sec,” he stuttered.

Hyunwoo let go of his ass and pulled off, staring up at him with hungry, glazed over eyes and perfectly swollen lips. Hoseok, meanwhile, slowed himself down and rested the back of his head on the concrete.

“What’s the matter?” Hoseok playfully teased. “Too much for ya’ already?”

To the jocks surprise, Kihyun kicked off his shorts and pulled his shirt over his head, only washed over by nerves and embarrassment for a few moments.

“Not yet,” Kihyun giggled, sitting down on the pools edge with his legs spread and dangling in the water and his cock just a few inches from Hyunwoo’s face. “Thought this would be a better angle to get me off before you fuck me.”

Hoseok laughed out loud at Kihyun’s boldness. “You think you can take Hyunwoo’s cock? Mine’s big but his? Yeah, _you’ll_ _see_.”

Hyunwoo just sort of nodded, glancing back and forth between Hoseok and Kihyun with a lust filled gaze. “I’m down for whatever,” he groaned, thrusting his hips forward and giving Kihyun .5 seconds to ready himself before swallowing his dick again.

Hoseok wrapped his arms tighter around Hyunwoo’s shoulders and buried his face against his bicep, watching as the elder skillfully kept their bodies pressed and slapping together with one arm, while his other was busy flexing as he worked his hand and mouth up and down Kihyun’s length. Kihyun had to brace himself, his hands splaying behind him across the wet concrete, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

The sounds he made were enough to drive any sane man completely crazy, and it wasn’t long before he was sent straight over the edge with a powerful orgasm that rushed at him like a hurricane.

Hyunwoo came moments later, popping off of Kihyun in favor of giving Hoseok his last, few thrusts. His skin glistened in the sun, touched with a light shade of red. Ragged marks from Hoseok’s blunt nails spotted his neck and shoulders. For the life of him, he couldn’t catch his breath, especially when Hoseok turned his head and claimed his lips.

They kissed deeply despite the lack of air between them, almost unnoticing when Kihyun slid down into the water and snaked his hands around Hyunwoo’s waist.

“I gotta cum,” Hoseok whispered in Hyunwoo’s ear when they broke from the kiss. “Let me fuck him, hyung. You just sit back and enjoy the view.”

Hyunwoo nodded, finally able to pull a deep breath into his lungs. He spun around in Kihyun’s small embrace and grabbed him by the wrists, manhandling him into a position where his arms were laid out on the concrete and his chest was pressed up against the side of the pool. Hoseok quickly took the cue and moved around behind him, fingers trailing down his spine and sliding between his asscheeks.

Kihyun squealed when Hoseok pressed the pad of his thumb against his entrance. He dug his fingertips against the wet surface, following Hyunwoo’s every move as the elder assumed the same position he had just been in. His arms went up and over Hyunwoo’s thighs, Hoseok lifting him up just high enough so his feet no longer touched the bottom of the pool, but right at the perfect height to suck and be fucked.

Hoseok pushed his thumb inside, slow and careful, gauging Kihyun’s reaction by the way his body would tense up then relax only moments later. He pushed in another finger, somewhat surprised when Kihyun stayed relaxed. Hyunwoo carded his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, lifting the younger’s chin so he could watch the exact moment Hoseok entered him.

“Tell him when you’re ready,” Hyunwoo said, stroking Kihyun’s cheek with one hand and smoothing a palm up and down his arm with the other.

Kihyun nodded in short, little bursts, moans already falling past his lips as Hoseok replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock.

“I can already tell this isn’t gonna last long,” Hoseok panted, pushing in a little further. “He’s so fucking tight.”

The push was just enough to send Kihyun up, his mouth swallowing Hyunwoo’s still half-hard dick, mewling around it like the pornstar he dreamt of being. This time, it was Hyunwoo throwing his head back, low moans spilling from his lips, fingers finding the scruff of Kihyun’s neck.

Once Hoseok reached the hilt he vice-gripped Kihyun’s hips and rested his forehead between the boy’s shoulder blades. He pulled out slowly, waited for Kihyun to push his ass back, then snapped his own hips forward.

The dance had officially begun, and not a moment too soon.

The sounds of sex and ecstasy carried out over the water, into the open doors, echoing down hallways. Through one of those hallways, two bare feet stepped lightly, stopping once they reached the door that led to the pool area. They shuffled safely behind it, out of sight; waiting, watching... and fully enjoying the show...

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sloshing water and sexy moaning echoed across the pool deck all the way to the porch wrapped around the back of Kihyun’s mansion and directly into the ears of their creeping pervert, Jooheon. He hadn’t exactly realized what he had gotten himself into snooping for info about his teammates, his friends, for some pretty boy he wanted to fuck, but it _sure as hell_ didn’t beat the ridiculousness of what he was currently witnessing.

Jooheon knew that the longer he stayed and watched the erotic show playing out before him, the more dangerous the game became. He cursed at his feet for not turning and running, but even more so, he cursed at the fact that he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried. The small part of him that _didn’t_ want to sent a chill straight to his bones - these were his friends after all.

Was possibly having sex with Hyungwon really worth risking his friendships? He may have had a good excuse for going to Kihyun’s house in the first place, but he was starting to think he didn’t have a good one for staying.

With a long sigh and a quick adjustment to his shorts, he tore himself away from a scene straight out of a really great porn and left the house unnoticed. Hyungwon’s perfect lips and skilled hands be damned, none of it was worth the risk of losing his friends.

Once out in his car, he sent Hyungwon a text.

 **Jooheon [14:24]:** I’m out

It felt like an eternity before he got a response.

 **Sexy Bitch [14:30]:** … so you’re not coming over

 **Jooheon [14:31]:** not if it means sneaking around like this  
u want me, u can have me, but no more spying on my friends

 **Sexy Bitch [14:33]:** …  
fine…  
I guess u can still come over if u want

Jooheon suddenly didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. If Hyungwon was serious and okay with just having fun with him with no strings attached, would he even be able to handle that? After everything, was this really what he wanted?

The thought stayed with him the entire ride to Hyungwon’s house, tucked right behind the image of Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Kihyun going at it like sex-starved rabbits. He couldn’t stop picturing Kihyun’s blissed out face. For some reason, he felt jealous.

~

Kihyun was wrecked. His lips swollen and stretched around Hyunwoo’s cock, every whimper and moan and gasp fucked out of him by Hoseok vibrating through his throat up Hyunwoo’s length. Hoseok fucked into him so hard he could barely  keep himself still on the pool wall, and though his hands gripped the edge, each thrust propelled him forward and gagged him on the dick in his mouth.

Through dark lashes Kihyun glanced up at Hyunwoo with tears in his eyes from his abused gag reflex. The wrestler’s response was, as expected, physical; he laced his fingers through Kihyun’s wet hair and forced him deeper on his dick. When Kihyun gagged and coughed, Hoseok grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind the nerd’s back.

Kihyun never felt smaller than in this moment. In this position, his feet didn’t even touch the bottom of the pool, for fuck’s sake! He was sandwiched between two beefcakes who easily overpowered him, and who got off on doing just that. A nice cock stuffed in both his holes, he felt slutty and tiny and powerless.

 _Fuck_ , this was what he always wanted - this was his wildest fantasy come true.

While all fantasies eventually came to an end, Kihyun would ride this for as long as possible because, _goddamn_ , it was too good. A familiar pleasure coiled in his stomach and his muscles tightened. Muffled moans turned into sporadic squeaks around Hyunwoo’s cock. His fingers twitched in Hoseok’s firm grasp.

“I think he’s close, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo groaned as he watched pleasure glaze over Kihyun’s pretty brown eyes. He eased his grip in Kihyun’s hair and looked at Hoseok. “You close, baby?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok’s voice was deep and breathy, and when he met Hyunwoo’s direct gaze, he said, “I’m so fucking close.”

Hyunwoo’s heart swelled three times its size just watching Hoseok come undone so beautifully. He should be focusing his attention on how hot and good Kihyun’s mouth was, but he couldn’t stop staring at Hoseok. “I think, ah - I think I’m gonna cum again.”

“Fuck, mmph - _please_ , ah, cum inside.” Kihyun’s voice was hoarse and jagged and beyond fucked out, but it carried over the loud crash of pool waves straight to Hoseok’s cock.

Hoseok had never heard hotter words begged to him. His orgasm hit him sooner than expected as his hips stalled with his dick deep inside Kihyun, his eyes locked on Hyunwoo as he came hard. His whimpers of pleasure messed with Hyunwoo’s head. In an octave higher, Kihyun came, cursing filthy things under his breath about how hot and full he felt with Hoseok’s orgasm inside him.

“ _Shit_ ,” Hyunwoo growled, grabbing Kihyun by the hair and jerking himself off with the other. When Kihyun playfully flicked his tongue out, Hyunwoo came in pearly spurts all over the nerd’s cute, pink tongue. He moaned low and deep, as if riding residual waves from his previous orgasm. He watched as Kihyun licked cum off his lips and swallowed like the good little slut he was.

Hoseok pulled out and stared at the water, entertained by the murkiness of the area of the pool they just fucked in. He cleared his throat, and with an amused tone, he asked, “Did you… cum in the pool?”

“...Yep,” Kihyun sighed, realization dawning. “I just had the best orgasm of my life. I’m not even worried about it right now.”

Hyunwoo laughed and looked at Hoseok. “Technically, you did too.”

Kihyun’s face flushed red.

~

In his car, Jooheon desperately tried to calm himself down, he really did, but he couldn’t shake the image of his childhood best friend, Kihyun, getting fucked by his teammates. Rationally, he should’ve been pondering how _Kihyun_ was involved in what he thought was just a thing between Hyunwoo and Hoseok, and why on earth they were at Kihyun’s house in the first place, but instead his brain focused on how fucking hot the whole thing was.

He was in the driveway of Hyungwon’s house. He wasn’t entirely sure why he opted to come here after panicking and calling off snooping on his friends, but Hyungwon was the only person aside from himself to touch his dick in a hot minute, and, _aw shit,_ now he couldn’t stop thinking about when they hooked up in Coach’s office.

He’d been hard as a rock since Kihyun’s place, and now he was walking up the driveway about to knock on Hyungwon’s door with a boner the size of Asia. God, when did he get this trashy? He adjusted the tent in his pants before knocking on the door.

Jooheon’s heart dropped when he realized there was a fair possibility that someone other than Hyungwon could open the door. Maybe he should’ve texted Hyungwon a head’s up? Before he could pull his phone from his pocket, the front door opened and, _thank fuck,_ Hyungwon’s handsome face greeted him.

“Hey. I didn’t expect to see you so soo—”

Jooheon’s lips were on Hyungwon’s before he could complete his sentence. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and stepped into the house, absently feeling for the door to close it. As soon as Jooheon heard the door click shut, he whirled them around so Hyungwon’s back was against the wall next to the doorframe.

Horny and very pleased with his sudden decision to kiss Hyungwon, Jooheon threaded his hand through the taller’s hair and moaned when Hyungwon pulled him closer.

“Wow, it sure would be awkward if _someone else_ was in the room.”

Immediately, Jooheon broke his liplock with Hyungwon and turned, stunned and mortified, towards the other person in the room. Kyungwon, Hyungwon’s younger brother, sat horrified on the living room couch. He was only a small distance away from the most vile thing he’d ever witnessed - his brother making out with a stranger with a very obvious erection.

“Oh, uh, yeah. My brother’s here, too.” Hyungwon snickered, poking his tongue out at his disgusted younger brother.

Jooheon covered his red face with his hand, refusing to even look in Kyungwon’s direction. Hands down the most embarrassing thing to happen in a long time. He just wanted to run and hide and never come out. “Probably would’ve been good to _not_ let me do that while he was sitting right there.”

“Why? I thought it was fun~” Hyungwon said, amused. “Why don’t we go upstairs to my room?”

Kyungwon grimaced and rammed his fingers in his ears. “Lalalalala! I’m not hearing any of this! Leave before I die.”

Hyungwon snickered again, this time grabbing Jooheon by the hand and leading him up the stairs to his room on the second floor.

Jooheon’s eyes landed on Hyungwon’s ass and didn’t stray until they were in the bedroom. Before he had a chance to say anything, Hyungwon claimed his lips again, pushing him back up against the door with a loud bang and wandering, greedy hands. Despite the desires brewing inside, he knew this was the elder’s way of preventing any further argument on the subject of Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Kihyun, so he waited until Hyungwon broke from the kiss.

Unlucky for him, his voice cracked when he tried to speak, and Hyungwon immediately covered his mouth and slid his hand down the front of Jooheon’s shorts.

“I know you don’t wanna spy on your friends anymore,” Hyungwon said as he uncovered Jooheon’s mouth and used that hand to aid in the stripping of clothes. “At this point, I don’t really care. Unless you tell me otherwise, we’re gonna fuck - right here, right now.” The neediness in his voice was thick and mixed with something raw, real, _demanding._

Damn near already seeing stars, Jooheon found he could only nod in short, little bursts. He’d not only get to fuck the prettiest campus slut he’d ever known, but he could do it without having to carry on with the shadiness of spying on his friends. It was a win-win, right?

_So why did he still feel so bad?_

Torn between right and wrong, and horny as fuck seemed to be the colors he’d been wearing a lot lately. For the life of him, he just couldn’t find a balance between them, and Hyungwon could tell something was up.

“ _Ugh_ , what is it now?” He had dropped to his knees and was staring up at Jooheon’s face of unsureness. Jooheon’s gaze flicked down to his and he stood back up. “Why does it always seem like you’re not sure if you actually want this or not?”

Jooheon sighed and cursed at himself and his moral ways. He took Hyungwon’s hands and stepped him back, then pulled his shorts back up with obvious reluctance. “I do want this, I think,” he said while walking over to the bed and sitting down. “I just - _shit_ , I dunno. I guess I feel like you still want me for the wrong reasons.” The confession had only been in his head, so when it came out of his mouth, he was damn shocked.

Hyungwon started to roll his eyes, but then stopped when he realized that Jooheon was being eaten alive by his morals, and was truly torn as to how to deal with it. “Look,” he said as he joined Jooheon on the bed. “I’m sorry for coming across like my intentions were purely one-sided. Yes, I do want to know what your meathead friends have got going on, but I’m not a monster; I can see how torn you are. And I don’t want to be _that guy._ Plus, if I’m being totally honest, you’ve grown on me. I want this between us because I genuinely _want_ it. Not because I think you’ll slip up and tell me what I want to hear accidentally. Okay?”

Jooheon searched Hyungwon’s eyes for sincerity and was surprised when he actually found it. Who knew the campus slut had a heart after all? The more he thought about it, the more he realized what he’d _really_ been after the entire time they’d been playing this little game. The part of him that wanted Hyungwon to ravage him started to shift into something he barely recognized the longer he stared into the boy’s beautiful brown eyes. When he took Hyungwon’s hands in his and stood up, he couldn’t believe what he was about to say.

“Hyungwon, I like you and all, and I really hope you find someone that’s perfect for you… But that someone isn’t me.” And with that, he kissed the elder on the forehead and left in such a state of shock he could barely make it to his car.

~

Kihyun had called upon his chef to prepare a post-coital meal for himself, Hoseok, and Hyunwoo. Needless to say, the spread laid out before them was something a starving man would give his soul for. Before they’d even finished, he excused himself and returned with a stack of books and an outfit more like what a king would wear when he’d just gotten out of bed and had someone dress him.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo stared at each other, then at Kihyun with confusion evident on their faces.

“You wanna study?” Hoseok laughed as he shoved another croissant in his mouth.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and set the books down on the table. “You two may get off on wrestling around like a couple of hyenas in heat, but _this -_ this is what really gets _me_ hot.”

“He says as he comes out looking like a damn snack,” Hyunwoo snickered.

Kihyun just shrugged his shoulders and found the necessary pages in each of the books, then placed them in front of his unwilling students. “You have your thing, I have mine. Besides, if your grades don’t improve, your coach is gonna reem me a new one. So, humor me for a little while, let me recover a bit, and then we can play again… Sound like a deal?”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo exchanged glances and shrugs - reluctant, but eager to get to the reward.

~

A little while turned into a couple hours, and Kihyun teasing and tugging at his clothes whenever the boys would answer him correctly. Albeit heavily distracted, their answers were surprisingly correct most of the time, and eventually, one by one, every article of clothing Kihyun was wearing found itself scattered across the table and chairs.

“I’ve got to say,” Kihyun smirked as he stood from his seat and closed the books. “You guys are actually doing well. I mean, just look at me.” He smoothed his hands down the length of his body, lingering at his cock for just long enough to make it spring to life.

“Oh, we definitely _are_ looking at you,” Hyunwoo said as he licked his lips and grabbed Hoseok by the thigh. “You ready for round two? Or should we give you a few minutes more to _prepare_ yourself.” He stood up and placed his hands flat on the table. Within seconds, Hoseok was tugging at his shorts and biting his lip in anticipation.

Kihyun raised a finger and gave a sly grin. “If I’m gonna take all of _you_ , I will definitely need to prep.” He slipped away for just long enough to retrieve a small pink bottle of cinnamon flavored oil, and returned with a light sheen of it already coated across his neck and collarbones. “Follow me, boys.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo were quick to follow, clawing and slapping at each other as they watched the not-so-subtle way Kihyun shook his ass when he walked. He was a damn tease and he knew it. When he slid open the sliding glass doors to the outside, he paused at the threshold and eyed the jocks. With a wink, he slapped his ass playfully and then scampered out the door.

Was he always this frisky, or did he only get like this after a good dicking?

Kihyun led them outside to a cabana tucked inside an alcove between the house and the pool. A pseudo wall of potted plants divided the cabana from the main pool deck, creating a breezy, tropical vibe. In the center of the cabana was a set of outdoor patio furniture. Tossing a cheeky smile over his shoulder at the two behind him, Kihyun sat on the wide loveseat and spread his legs open, exposing his goods like an offering.

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows vanished into his hairline and Hoseok almost tripped.

“Come on, big boys, stretch me open~” Kihyun practically moaned as he popped the lid off the cinnamon lube and dripped it over his taint. He smeared the lube over his hole with his finger, tracing the outer rim like an invitation.

Hoseok was down on his knees in front of Kihyun quicker than lightning. He swatted Kihyun’s hand away and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slick hole to collect lubricant, earning a groan from Kihyun in the process. Mesmerized by how greatly the simple touch made the nerd squirm, Hoseok licked his lips and peppered tiny kisses on Kihyun’s inner thigh. He pushed his finger in suddenly, Kihyun’s back arching off the loveseat and his hips rolling onto the jock’s finger like a needy whore, so Hoseok grabbed a thigh and pinned it against Kihyun’s chest and shoved in a second finger.

Hoseok scissored his fingers to stretch the tight opening, but the spicy scent of cinnamon entered his nose and he couldn’t stop himself from tasting it. He swiped his tongue over Kihyun’s hole, the tip pushing through the muscle as his fingers pumped in and out. A groan rumbled through him from the taste of cinnamon as he tonguefucked and stretched Kihyun’s tight hole. The nerd keened and carded his fingers through Hoseok’s hair, hips grinding against Hoseok’s face buried in his ass.

Kihyun whimpered for Hyunwoo and reached out to him with grabby hands. “Wanna suck your dick.”

Hyunwoo stripped out of his shorts, cock springing free with a delicious bounce. He jerked himself a few times on his way to Kihyun, then knelt on the loveseat beside Kihyun to feed the boy his cock. In this position, he had interesting leverage where he could pull Kihyun’s head back by his hair and tease him with his dick. Kihyun pouted, opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and moaned every time Hyunwoo slapped the head of his cock on his tongue. As if they were communicating telepathically, Hyunwoo shoved his whole dick down Kihyun’s throat the second Hoseok plunged a third finger into his hole.

Kihyun whimpered. They were tag-teamming him like a cute little toy to be played with. He choked and sputtered on Hyunwoo’s cock as the elder thrusted shallowly. Whenever Hyunwoo pulled out, he’d slap his dick on Kihyun’s cheek or tongue until his face was covered in spit and precum, then stick it back in his mouth.

And then Hyunwoo felt it, Hoseok’s slick finger prodding his entrance as he throatfucked Kihyun. He moaned, hand bracing him on the back of the loveseat as he slumped forward, granting Hoseok better access. When Hoseok pushed the tip of his finger in, Hyunwoo shoved his cock all the way down Kihyun’s throat, causing the younger to gag.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, hyung?” Hoseok groaned as he pushed his finger all the way in. He had three fingers in Kihyun and one in Hyunwoo - he couldn’t decide who he wanted to fuck more. “Fuck, you’re so tight. So much tighter than this little slut.”

“Been too busy fucking you,” Hyunwoo retorted. “But if you’re good and fuck Kihyun into next week, you can have it.”

Hoseok pulled out his finger and slapped Hyunwoo’s ass, enjoying the firm jiggle. “Yes, sir!”

Sensing Hoseok took their playful banter to heart, Hyunwoo chuckled to himself and climbed off of Kihyun, his dick slipping out of the nerd’s mouth with a wet pop. Hoseok pulled his fingers out of Kihyun and wiped them on the seat cushion, then whipped his dick out of his shorts, not bothering to actually take the clothing off in his lust-filled haste. Grabbing a handful of Kihyun’s thighs, he manhandled the smaller boy into a different position, emitting a surprised squeak of out Kihyun in the process.

“Fuck his face while I fuck his ass?” Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo, whose eyes were heavy-lidded in the most breathtaking way. Hoseok sighed. “Damn it. Why are you so good-looking?” He grabbed Hyunwoo by the bicep and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths moved together so naturally, their tongues wandering as they tasted one another. “If you’re not careful, I’ll fuck you too.” Hoseok said it like a warning, but Hyunwoo’s eyes lit up.

Hyunwoo reached out to stroke the younger’s cock, taunting him with just a few tugs. “That better be a promise.”

Hoseok smirked and eye fucked Hyunwoo’s broad, bronze body. “Count on it.”

He reverted his attention to a very hot and bothered Kihyun laying on the loveseat jerking his weeping cock. His pretty, sharp features were tinged pink, and his parted lips were shiny and plump. He truly was gorgeous. Hoseok sat on his knees between the nerd’s legs on one side on the loveseat. He slicked himself up with cinnamon lube and stuffed himself into Kihyun, groaning at the feeling of his ass swallowing him whole.

When Hoseok’s hips picked up the pace, fucking moan out of moan from Kihyun, Hyunwoo straddled the nerd’s chest and silenced him with his dick in his mouth. Immediately he grabbed the back of Kihyun’s head and rammed it on his cock, facefucking him until he gagged and coughed. Hyunwoo threw his head back and rested it on Hoseok’s shoulder, lips mumbling profanities as Hoseok glanced over Hyunwoo’s shoulder to watch how fucking sexy Kihyun looked with a fat cock in his mouth.

“I like it when you’re wrecked like this, hyung,” Hoseok whispered against Hyunwoo’s ear. Hyunwoo moaned an indiscernible reply. “This is my favorite side of you.”

Hyunwoo grunted, his grip on Kihyun tightening, his hips slamming into Kihyun’s mouth. “Ah, _fuck_ , what’s gotten into you today?”

Hoseok just smirked. “Lets see who can make him louder, me or you…”


	14. Chapter 14

Hyunwoo wanted to take Hoseok up on his challenge; to be the one who could make Kihyun scream the loudest. But the way Hoseok’s hands circled his waist and travelled up to pinch his nipples, coupled with how deep his cock was buried in Kihyun’s pliant mouth made his mind wander in directions he’d only seen in his most erotic, wet fantasies. Hoseok nipping at the curve of his neck wasn’t helping. As with everything, he wanted to win, if only for the bragging rights that would come along with the victory.

“He’s not gonna be too loud with my dick in his mouth,” Hyunwoo groaned. In between gasps, he choked out, “Then again, I can’t decide whether I wanna hear _you_ or _him_ more.”

Hoseok nearly laughed and pinched Hyunwoo’s nipples even harder, eliciting a low growl from the elder and giving him a few moments when Hyunwoo’s whole body stalled and let the feeling shoot through him like lightning. Hoseok knew he was already close; it was one of the only things predictable about Son Hyunwoo. His greedy mind and grabby hands became one element, and he reached up and grabbed Hyunwoo by the throat, craning his neck back until the touch of their skin was more connected again. “So what does my baby _really_ want then, hmm? Tell me, and it’s yours.”

Hyunwoo momentarily went lax in Hoseok’s hands. The bright greens and varying shades of red from the plants in his view starting swirling together as the pure euphoria cast over him like a heavy blanket. He barely noticed the way Kihyun’s small fingers were vice-grip tight on his flexing thighs; sure to bruise if they kept up this position for much longer. He let out a deep grunt and half-laughed low in his throat, causing Hoseok to release his neck and let him fall forward until his palms were planted on either side of Kihyun’s head. When he glanced back over his shoulder, the look he shot at Hoseok sent chills down the younger’s spine.

Without having to say a word, Hyunwoo pulled out of Kihyun’s mouth and swung his leg over the boy’s body, twisting his own until he was standing and staring down at the site before him. Kihyun’s eyes had almost lolled back in his head and he was writhing and whimpering as Hoseok fucked into him with everything he had. Hyunwoo skirted around, coming up behind Hoseok and doing the same as Hoseok had just done to him; hand clamped just right at his neck, the other holding strong at his hip.

“What I want,” Hyunwoo growled. “Is for you to come so _I_ can have my way with you.” He glanced down at Kihyun, who had lifted his head and was trying to focus on the two jocks ready to make a meal out of him. “Sound like a plan Kihyun?”

Kihyun nodded in short little bursts. His tiny whimpers and lost moans floated through the air like a song. Even though he was already wrecked, he managed to choke out just the right words to send Hoseok over the edge. “Yes, _fuck_ , _please_. Use me however you want.”

Hoseok moaned against the hot, damp skin of Hyunwoo’s palm. He pulled out mid orgasm, painting Kihyun’s belly and chest with white. Hyunwoo barely gave him enough time to finish before grabbing his hips and planting his feet on the ground, but he did give them both a moment to stare down at Kihyun’s naked, sweaty body.

“I am yours to mold,” Kihyun giggled, his head falling to the side when Hyunwoo scooped him up.

“On your back, baby,” Hyunwoo instructed at Hoseok. He set Kihyun down carefully, giving the boy the time he needed to find his stance, then knelt between Hoseok’s legs as soon as he was situated. “I know you’ve got one more in you,” he whispered before he took Hoseok’s cock into his mouth and sucked until it sprang back to life.

Kihyun started to whimper again, watching the two jocks and the way they played their little game with each other. When Hyunwoo brought his head up and motioned for him to straddle Hoseok, he was quick to oblige, easily sliding down Hoseok’s length until he settled himself comfortably and splayed his hands across Hoseok’s chest.

Hyunwoo slicked his length with the cinnamon lube and positioned Hoseok’s legs around him. He wrapped one arm around Kihyun and pulled him back so their bodies were flush against each other. “Don’t move until you feel him buck underneath you,” he whispered in Kihyun’s ear. “Then hold on for the ride of your life.”

Kihyun nodded and stared down at Hoseok, replacing his hands when Hyunwoo released him and greedily claiming Hoseok’s mouth. He didn’t break the kiss when Hyunwoo pushed into Hoseok; like the good boy that he was, he swallowed Hoseok’s moans and held onto him with all the strength he could muster.

When Hyunwoo started pumping into Hoseok, he bucked up just like he said he would, and Kihyun rolled his hips and arched his back, letting out a squeal that echoed out through the cabana and across the pool. His moans were soon joined with those of Hoseok and Hyunwoo; the overstimulation causing Hoseok’s breath to break and then release.

Hyunwoo turned Kihyun’s face and stole his lips as he thrusted into Hoseok, drinking the boy down like he was sustenance. His hands moved down Kihyun’s body as they kissed, locking on his hips and finding the perfect rhythm within moments. Hoseok reached up once they were in sync and entwined his fingers with Hyunwoo’s. A sly smile and a look of pure joy and ecstasy painted his face, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile back in between nips at Kihyun’s neck.

Better than any porn they’d ever watched, the three young men moaned and whimpered and fucked like seasoned pro’s. Each time Hoseok’s hands started to shake from the overstimulation, Hyunwoo would slow himself and let Kihyun take the lead. This led to Hoseok taking hold of Kihyun’s cock and jerking him off until he came in streaks and screams, _twice_. Hoseok and Hyunwoo locked eyes when they both were close, and Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun down between them, pinning him like he begged for over and over again.

The moment Hyunwoo felt Hoseok tighten around him, he let go, burying his face in between Kihyun’s shoulder blades and stilling his body when he knew Hoseok’s orgasm was surging through him. Hoseok found Hyunwoo’s shoulders and held him there until they all started to come down from their highs.

“Is this what I get when I make you two come over and study?” Kihyun chirped as he tried to find his voice again.

Hoseok laughed and let go of Hyunwoo. “Something like that, I guess.” He closed his eyes when Hyunwoo pulled carefully out of him, grimacing as he felt the elder’s orgasm spill down his ass and onto the bench cushion. “We’re a mess.”

“Perfectly good pool over there,” Hyunwoo shrugged, standing up and helping Kihyun off of Hoseok. He held onto Kihyun until the boy seemed somewhat balanced, but when Hoseok stood up as well, Kihyun collapsed in slow motion back down onto the loveseat.

Kihyun raised a hand and half-assed a motion towards the pool. The grin on his face went from ear-to-ear, and he looked up at the two jocks hovering over him.

Hoseok nudged Hyunwoo and laughed. “Dude, I think he’s down for the count.”

Laughter echoed throughout the cabana from all three young men. Kihyun pushed himself up on his elbows and innocently batted his lashes. “ _Finally_ ,” he giggled.

Hyunwoo scooped him up again in a final attempt to get him on his feet. Once Kihyun seemed stable, he gave the boy a quick slap on the ass and took off towards the waiting water.

“Come join us Kihyunnie!” Hoseok sang, slapping Kihyun on the other ass cheek before following Hyunwoo’s lead.

Kihyun threw his hands up, nearly stumbling on his weakened legs and ready to complain otherwise. He planted his hands on his hips instead. “Pretty sure _I just won.”_ He sighed and gave a few shakes of his head, then rolled his eyes, shouted, “Fuck it!” and jumped in with them.

~

After the way it ended at Kihyun’s house, it seemed like things could finally get back to something that reflected a somewhat normal life again for Hoseok and Hyunwoo. But Sunday found them both sleeping in separate beds for the majority of the day, sending only lazy texts now and then to make sure the other was still alive and functioning... Monday wasn’t much better.

Coach called off practice in lieu of giving the team a solid day and night of what he hoped was studying, and Hoseok sent Hyunwoo an early morning text saying that he needed another day to ‘process.’ As hard as it was for Hyunwoo to stay away, he obliged the boy’s wishes and did as their coach had asked.

Tuesday found Hoseok seemingly avoiding Hyunwoo like the plague, with short, one or two word text replies on the rare occasion he actually _did_ respond. Their final tutoring session before exams was in the late afternoon instead of the evening, as coach thought it best to tire them out in hopes of everyone getting a solid night of sleep.

Needless to say, the air was thick with uneasiness when Hoseok and Hyunwoo found Kihyun patiently waiting in the small lecture room.

It only took Kihyun a few moments to sense that something was off. He swallowed his normal, snarky comment waiting to be barked out, and studied the boys as they took their places in front of him.

“Did I not get the memo?” he asked, curious gaze flitting back and forth between the two wrestlers.

Hyunwoo sighed and furrowed his brow, then glanced over to Hoseok, who was staring down at his unopened book like he’d go blind if he looked away. “No memo to get… He just needs time.”

Hoseok wrapped his fingertips on the table and swallowed hard, biting down on his lip in an attempt to keep his mouth shut.

“I take it you two have never brought anyone into your relationship before,” Kihyun said, making it more of a statement than anything.

Hyunwoo gave a single shake of his head and caught Kihyun’s eyes. “I think, maybe, we all should’ve talked about what _this_ was before we actually did it.”

“Would it help if I told you I wouldn’t interfere again?”

“You weren’t interfering in the first place, Kihyun. If we didn’t want this, it would’ve never happened. Right, Hoseok?”

Hoseok gave a small nod and slowly raised his eyes. He looked at Kihyun first, but didn’t say anything right away. Instead, he searched the boy’s expression. Seeing nothing but a soft smile and a kind look back, he allowed himself a smile and a subtle sigh of relief. When he finally looked at Hyunwoo, the elder’s face was, as expected, full of concern. “I’m ok,” he said, reaching over and squeezing Hyunwoo’s hand. “It’s like you said, I just need time to process.”

Though both Hyunwoo and Kihyun were hoping for something more than the answer that Hoseok gave them, they accepted what they got, and Kihyun decided to change the subject.

“Well,” he said, opening his calculus book and giving a little grin. “Let’s make sure you guys are ready for this exam, hmm?”

Like the awkward bear he was, Hyunwoo slowly raised his hand. “Umm, I have a question first.” When no one responded, he bit his lip and continued. “When we were, ya’ know, _doing our thing_ in the pool, I’m pretty sure I saw Jooheon watching us… I only noticed him for a split second, but I gotta know - was I just seeing things? Or was he really there.”

Kihyun just laughed. Hoseok, on the other hand, went wide-eyed and his jaw slacked in slow motion.

“He was probably there,” Kihyun announced, seemingly unbothered by the news. “He’d sent me a text earlier that day saying he might be stopping by at some point. I told him I’d be home, but I’d be _busy_. Though he rarely pays attention to that.”

Now, Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “You guys know each other?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun nodded. “We’ve actually been friends since we were kids, just don’t really hang out much anymore. I was surprised when he spilled all the tea about Hyungwon wanting to know all about what you two had going on.”

“And you didn’t think to tell us this?” Hoseok pushed.

Kihyun shrugged. “He asked me to keep it to myself. Said he’d tell you guys on his own. If I’m anything, I’m trustworthy. Besides, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Hyungwon; he may be a lot of bark and even more bite, but _that’s_ only in the bedroom. I’m sure he was just jealous and horny and probably feeling a bit defeated… Trust me, he’s most likely over it by now and ready to find his next conquest, especially since Jooheon finally turned him down.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo stared at each other with shocked expressions on the verge of turning to full blown laughter if they really thought about the _whole situation_ long enough. To think, the entire time they’d known Jooheon, not once had he mentioned being friends with Kihyun. And Kihyun had never acknowledged it either, at least, not that they could recall.

When silence filled the air around them, Kihyun cleared his throat and tapped at his book. “I’ll make this super simple… When it comes to a beefcake sandwich with two super sexy jocks? I’m all good. Really, I just wanted to experience it, so thanks for fulfilling my wildest fantasies. As for you two - it’s clear you guys really care about each other; any idiot can see that from a mile away. Take the time you both need and work out your feelings... but _now_ is not that time. _Now_ , I need to make sure you big boys are ready for this exam… Got it?”

Hoseok swallowed hard and nodded, then Hyunwoo followed suit, pulling his book from his bag and readying himself to buckle down and focus.

When the hour finally came and went, Kihyun was more than pleasantly surprised. Even with just a few sessions, he’d somehow managed to fill the boy’s heads with enough knowledge that he was sure they’d both pass their exam with at least an 80% or better - good enough for him, and good enough for their coach.

As they all gathered their things and headed for the door, Kihyun came up between them and gave their forearms a squeeze. “I know you’ll do well,” he chirped. “On this exam, and with each other… And if you ever want to _play_ again, you know how to reach me.” He gave a quick wink before he scooted out the door.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo watched him leave and shook their heads, laughing softly to themselves. “You gotta admit,” Hyunwoo said. “He’s sure a lot of fun when he wants to be.”

Hoseok couldn’t agree more.

~

Like history repeating itself, the grunts and groans of the Seoul University Wrestling Team filled the gymnasium with a testosterone fueled song. Coach chose to put the lighter weight boys against those in a heavier class first in hopes of keeping the mood somewhat playful given the nerves of the next day to come. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, everyone seemed to enjoy the experience to some degree.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo agreed to keep their knowledge of Jooheon to themselves; at least until the right moment presented itself, but it was clear when they both sparred against him that they were getting a bit too excessive with their playful yet determined nature. When they were finally put against each other, Hyunwoo could tell immediately that Hoseok still hadn’t worked everything out in his head; just the look and intensity on his face told a thousand stories.

“You gonna take it easy on me?” Hyunwoo asked as they slapped hands.

“You wish, dude,” Hoseok responded, and his eyes narrowed into thin lines.

Coach blew the whistle. Immediately, Hoseok darted in for a single-leg takedown, knee stabbing into the mat while the other swung around to apply torque to the hold. Hyunwoo attempted to sprawl in an effort to block the attack, but Hoseok was too swift and yanked the taller wrestler’s legs out from under him. He travelled Hyunwoo’s left side, bronze thigh squeezed in the crook of Hoseok’s elbow, forcing the elder in a weird position with his back on the mat. His shoulders propped from the mat, Hyunwoo swiveling on the floor, hands grabbing at Hoseok’s muscular limbs as he tirelessly held Hyunwoo to the mat with the flat of his palm.

Grunting, Hyunwoo attempted to hook Hoseok with his leg. “Dude, what the hell?”

 _Why was Hoseok so intense?_ This was supposed to be a lighthearted spar, yet he took Hyunwoo to the mat with competition level power.

It was true Hoseok thrived off emotional energy - he was always the type to carry emotional burden into his wrestling matches, and for the most part that worked out for him. He needed to have a legitimate _reason_ to be wrestling someone, even if that meant temporarily hating them. But anytime he wrestled Hyunwoo, it was lighthearted. The sexual element was the only edge Hoseok needed, or so Hyunwoo figured.

The intensity between them now wasn’t borne of anger or jealousy or feelings of inferiority, though, like most tense matches were. In the climax of tournament season, extreme emotion was the culmination of sore limbs, dehydration, fatigue, and the pressure to win. It was only natural to express those types of feelings, but this was _not_ one of those times.  

So why was Hoseok crushing Hyunwoo with all his body weight, struggling to pin his shoulders to the mat as Hyunwoo wriggled out from under him and attempted to steal side control. Even when Hyunwoo gained the upperhand, he handled Hoseok with moderate power, but everytime he was met with full resistance from Hoseok, eventually coercing full exertion from Hyunwoo as well.

Hyunwoo finally had enough of their needless grappling on the mat. He stowed Hoseok’s limbs away from offensive position and scurried to his feet, instantly crouching to a defensive posture as Hoseok scrambled to his feet. Each in the signature hunching position seen on every ameteur wrestling logo on every wrestling t-shirt ever, they eyed each other like prey.

Breathing was labored and muscles were glistening in the white light of the gymnasium. When Hoseok stood straight, Hyunwoo mimicked the action. Maybe finally they’d have a proper spar and abandon competition level efforts.

But then Hoseok taunted a biting _‘c’mon, Hyunwoo’_ and the elder didn’t like the bitter way his name sounded in Hoseok’s mouth.

Standing toe to toe, they locked up in a classic collar and elbow tie-up. Hyunwoo staggered back as Hoseok channelled all his energy into dominating the tie-up. Hyunwoo grunted as he powered through Hoseok’s advance. The natural progression from the classic lock-up was a myriad of quick, power-shifting maneuvers that ultimately wrestled an opponent to the mat. For some reason, neither of them did that.

Ego compelled Hoseok to sustain the hold, and Hyunwoo’s pride kept him just as stubborn.

Suddenly, the pressure broke and forced Hyunwoo stumbling forward. The blunt force of two palms shoving him away jolted him out of his forward-moving momentum, but he stabilized himself by digging his heel into the mat. Wait - did Hoseok just _shove_ him? What the fuck? Hyunwoo furrowed his brows and shoved Hoseok back with equal force, causing the younger to stumble backwards.

“The fuck is your problem?” Hoseok snapped, stepping up to Hyunwoo like a challenger in a duel.

“The fuck is yours?” Hyunwoo shouted back, face so close to Hoseok’s they breathed the same exasperated air.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa—” Jooheon’s voice carried over the shrill cry of the whistle. Wedging his hands between the two, he pushed them apart enough to slip in between them. “Guys, calm down. What’s going on?”

Hyunwoo scoffed. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask him? I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

Jooheon looked from Hyunwoo to Hoseok, his face a mixture of curiosity and hesitation. Hoseok looked like he was on the verge of tears. His chest billowed beneath his shirt, sweat soaking the fabric as evidence of just how hard he sparred with Hyunwoo. Something told Jooheon it would be wiser _not_ to ask Hoseok what was wrong.

“Forget it.” Hoseok stared at Hyunwoo with so much emotion he almost made himself sick. He turned and walked away, only just then realizing the entire wrestling team stopped sparring to witness the drama that had just unfolded. Great, the whole team almost caught him pouring his heart out to star wrestler Son Hyunwoo.

That was exactly the kind of anxiety he wanted to avoid prior to the most important exam of his college ametuer wrestling life

Stiffening his upper lip, Hoseok disappeared into the locker room without so much as a second glance back.

Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo, who avoided meeting anyone’s direct gaze.

No one knew what the hell was going on anymore.

~

The rest of practice was awkward and tense. Hyunwoo kept to himself and no one bothered him. Occasionally, he caught Jooheon looking at him with an expectant face. As if Hyunwoo would confess all his internal angst to a friend who not only spied on him and Hoseok, but is also a childhood friend of the sexy tutor he and Hoseok had been fucking. A tutor who threw a wrench in Hoseok and his relationship. Jooheon was basically an accomplice at this point.

Hyunwoo didn’t owe him an explanation.

If anything, _Hyunwoo_ deserved an explanation.

What the hell was Hoseok’s problem? It wasn’t like he was in this mess alone. Hyunwoo was caught up in it, too. They always talked their problems out together, and now that they were each contributing factors in their own issues, Hoseok freaked out and left Hyunwoo to sort out the pieces by himself.

Hyunwoo’s shower was less than satisfying, the water washing away only the pain in his muscles but leaving him drowning in his thoughts. The other wrestlers quickly showered, changed, and left, having all but forgotten him lingering in the aisles of metal lockers as they turned off the lights on their exit.

On his way out, Hyunwoo spotted Hoseok sitting on the long wooden bench in the middle of the locker rows, his head hung low. Was he waiting for Hyunwoo all this time? Hah, wishful thinking.

It pained Hyunwoo to know he was part of why Hoseok felt this way. Even if the younger was mad at him, he hated seeing Hoseok so down. And, all interpersonal angst aside, tomorrow they both would take a major exam that determined if they academically qualify for the national tournament.

Swallowing his pride, Hyunwoo spoke up. “Hey, do well on the exam tomorrow... I better see you at first rounds...”

A long, long pause.

Hoseok sat up and cocked his head but still only saw Hyunwoo’s frame in his periphery. “You too… I… I don’t know what I’d do without you competing with me.”

Hyunwoo knew he should’ve kept his distance and take what was given, but the vulnerability in Hoseok’s voice made the elder drop his gym bag and close in. Standing before Hoseok, Hyunwoo hooked his chin and forced the younger to meet his gaze. Their eyes said everything they couldn’t bring themselves to verbalize, and before Hyunwoo could utter a response, Hoseok shot up and kissed him.

He shoved him against the lockers and kissed him with passion Hyunwoo never knew he craved to feel. It wasn’t desire that melted him to the core, it was something deeper, purer, something a lot like lov—

“Good luck tomorrow, hyung,” Hoseok whispered against Hyunwoo’s lips, then grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [amazing trailer](https://twitter.com/_revel_in_it/status/1032693382148186112?s=21) for this fic made by Revel_In_It!

Hyunwoo slept like a baby that night; thoughts of how passionate Hoseok’s kiss had been, the slight tingle still lingering on his lips lulling him into a heavy, perfect sleep. When he awoke the next morning, a simple text from Hoseok telling him they would both do well on the exam only further solidified his confidence. They would be taking the exam at different times in different places, and Hyunwoo sent a text back letting Hoseok know they would see each other once they knew their final scores the next morning.

Hoseok seemed hesitant, albeit whiny with his response, but he agreed nonetheless.

Thursday morning found them both waking up to a text from their coach, asking them to meet him in his office bright and early. Kihyun also messaged, saying he’d see them real soon. Needless to say, the implication was lost on them until they walked into coach’s office and saw Kihyun waiting patiently _with_ their coach, both men grinning from ear to ear.

“Please tell me those smiles mean you have good news,” Hyunwoo said as he pulled a still hesitant Hoseok up beside him.

Coach stood from his desk and patted Kihyun on the back, then leaned down on his palms and stared intently at the boys. “You’ve got the best tutor at this school… Of course you both passed!” He raised up and _slapped_ Kihyun on the back this time, nearly knocking the boy to the floor. “I’m so proud of you two! Knew you had it in ya.”

Hyunwoo high-fived their coach. Hoseok exhaled a huge sigh and nearly collapsed into the desk.

“Kihyun told me you guys were the best students he’s ever had; totally willing to give your all to get the best grade possible. I’m going to make sure he works with everyone else that needs it.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t contain his laughter. Hoseok finally did collapse onto the desk, laughing as well. And Kihyun? Well, he went a little wide eyed and slid off the corner of the desk as subtle as possible.

“Glad I could help, coach. Anytime you need me, you know how to reach me,” Kihyun said, heading for the door. He shot Hoseok and Hyunwoo a sexy look over his shoulder, then slipped out the door, leaving the wrestlers and their clueless coach to whatever it was they needed to further discuss.

He walked slowly down the hallway, his head down and eyes following the shuffling movement of his feet. He was damn proud of himself and the guys, but he knew their fun times had reached the peak. As he rounded a corner, a familiar voice brought his attentions back up before they collided.

“Whoa, Kihyun! What are you doing here?” Jooheon asked, a bright yet awkward smile on his face.

“Your coach wanted me to be there when he gave Hoseok and Hyunwoo the good news.”

Jooheon’s smile deepened and his dimples popped with a splash of color. “You always were a great tutor.” When Kihyun’s face turned pink as well, Jooheon stood taut and took a deep breath. “The best, actually.”

“You know that _I know_ about _that_ , right? And that it’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Jooheon admitted, fighting the overwhelming embarrassment. “Gotta say though, I didn’t think seeing you with those two would be so... _hot._ ”

Kihyun slapped Jooheon on the arm but then immediately squeezed it. “Don’t act like you didn’t know I had a thing for jocks, Jooheon,” he giggled. “They’re my _weakness_.”

Jooheon opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly found himself unable to do so the longer he stared at Kihyun’s devious expression. If he didn’t know better, he’d think the boy was hinting at something… But no, couldn’t be… Right?

“We should hang out more often,” he said, pushing away the shyness. “I miss you, Kihyunnie.”

Unexpectedly, Kihyun have a quick nod and pulled Jooheon in for a hug.

“I’d be okay with that. I miss you too.”

When he let go of Jooheon, there was a sparkle in his eye. It’d been a long time since they’d hung out like they used to, and something about Kihyun’s demeanor told Jooheon that maybe there was a chance to have what he’d _always_ secretly wanted.

As they said their goodbyes and parted ways, Jooheon watched Kihyun until he was out of sight. The last few weeks had been such a whirlwind, he had almost forgotten about just how much he truly cared for the boy, and he walked the rest of the way to coach’s office with his head held high and a permanent smile stretched across his face.

“Jooheon, my boy, how you doin’? I was wondering where you were.” Coach greeted as Jooheon pushed through the door to his office and walked inside.

Jooheon dipped his head politely. “Sorry for being late, Coach.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo turned around and said their hellos too, though knowing that Jooheon saw him fucking Kihyun made Hyunwoo awkward in Jooheon’s presence. Couldn’t be helped, all things considered, especially since it seemed Hoseok had no clue.

Coach sized up Jooheon. “That’s a big smile on your face. Did the other boys spoil the good news?”

Jooheon tilted his head, confused. “What news?” His eyes darted from the grin on Coach’s face to the grin on Hoseok’s.

“Everyone on the team passed their midterms! We all qualify for the tournament!” Hoseok blurted, beating Coach to the punch.

“Yo, for real?” Jooheon asked. He pulled Hoseok in for a handshake-turned-hug when the elder nodded. The smile on his face practically beamed, prominent dimples softening his hard edges. The energy in the office was infectious, compelling Hyunwoo to push awkwardness aside and throw an arm over Jooheon’s shoulder. “Dude, this is awesome! It’s been two years since we _all_ qualified!”

“You boys have the weekend to celebrate, but come Monday I mean business. We’re taking home gold in all weight classes this year, you hear me?”

“Yes, coach!” Hyunwoo, the so-called responsible eldest, replied while the other two already started planning their weekend long bender.

They all left the office together. While Hoseok and Jooheon debated which type of beer was best to do a keg stand with, Hyunwoo mulled over how weird his entire life was - it was only the middle of the semester and he already fucked his calculus tutor with his best friend Hoseok, got caught fucking his tutor by his teammate Jooheon _for_ the campus slut Hyungwon, tripped and fell face-first in love for Hoseok, and got kind of rejected but not at all by Hoseok. Hyunwoo tried not to think about Hyungwon’s involvement in any of this because it all reverted back to Hyungwon being petty and jealous.

After all that, he realized he was stuck in a strange purgatory of not knowing if Hoseok would ever actually date him and trying to be okay with knowing Jooheon saw him get his dick sucked by Jooheon’s childhood best friend, Kihyun, who, in a weird twist of fate, was also Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s tutor and the catalyst needed to make Hoseok realize his feelings for Hyunwoo.

Jooheon snapped his fingers in Hyunwoo’s face. “Hey, hyung, you alright?”

“Huh?” Hyunwoo blinked a few times to bring himself out of his thoughts. Hoseok and Jooheon were staring at him. “Yeah, I’m good. Just… thinking about the semester.”

Jooheon pushed Hyunwoo’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t worry about it anymore! Midterms are over. Let’s chill. Come to my place this weekend?”

 _“Orrr~”_ The three of them looked over to see the coach’s son, Hyungwon, strolling over. He had a small stack of flyers in his hand. “You jocks can come over to my place this weekend. I’m throwing a house party Friday night. You know, to congratulate the wrestling team~” He winked flirtatiously at Hyunwoo and Hoseok but, try as he might to hide it, was noticeably wary of Jooheon.

Hoseok took a flyer. “The whole team is invited?”

Hyungwon nodded.

“Ah, I’m not into orgies.”

Jooheon and Hyunwoo both covered their mouths and snickered at Hoseok’s unexpected diss.

Hyungwon scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. “For your information, it’s all in good fun… I don’t remember you being so opposed to me _before.”_

Hyunwoo shifted, trying not to appear as jealous as he felt. Hoseok rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Jooheon spoke first. “Sounds fun, Hyungwon. We’ll see you there.”

The tension in Hyungwon’s demeanor slacked when Jooheon spoke. He only messed around with the wrestler on a few occasions, but he couldn’t bring himself to develop a bitterness for him even after Jooheon ditched him. He offered a slight smile and left, feeling suddenly conflicted about the _true_ reason behind hosting a party for the whole wrestling team…

Hyunwoo eyed Jooheon and Hyungwon’s interaction with scrutiny. Just how much information did Jooheon ultimately leak to Hyungwon? His thoughts plagued him once more.

“Are we sure this party is a good idea?” he asked, looking past his friends to make sure that Hyungwon was actually gone.

Jooheon and Hoseok stared at him for a few moments, then looked to each other and shrugged.

“I think all the crazy threesomes have made you paranoid, hyung.” Before he could cover his mouth and think up a quick excuse, Jooheon could feel Hoseok’s eyes boring holes into him, and he raised his hands as if what he’d just said was a joke.

“Y-you know about that?” Hoseok asked with eyes wide and jaw slacked.

Hyunwoo immediately took Hoseok’s shoulders and spun him around. “Kihyun told him  _apparently_. It’s no big deal dude.”

Hoseok wasn’t quite sure what to think, and even more so, what to say. His face dropped and he furrowed his brow, then looked to Jooheon for some kind of explanation.

“Ki and I have been friends for a long time,”  Jooheon confessed. “But, we don’t really hang out anymore and I missed him. He didn’t give me _explicit_ details, so don’t worry about that. Hyunwoo’s right though, no big deal. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

Hoseok’s face flushed and he damn near collapsed into Hyunwoo’s arms. “I’m so embarrassed,” he whined in a small, muffled voice. When he finally turned back to Jooheon, he tried to recompose himself. “No one else knows, okay? And I want to keep it that way.”

Jooheon nodded quickly and the boys said their goodbyes. As he watched his friends walk away, he couldn’t help but wonder just how explicit the threesome had really gotten. He shook out his head and tried to push away the thoughts, if only to stop the impending boner growing in his pants.

~

In a group chat, they had all planned to meet up and pregame at Hyunwoo’s place before Hyungwon’s house party. It was originally just Jooheon, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok, but Changkyun kind of made himself a plus one in the uniquely charismatic way only Changkyun could.

After struggling to get through the front gate, Jooheon and Changkyun pulled into Hyunwoo’s apartment complex. They parked in front Hyunwoo’s unit and grabbed a handle of Fireball and a 24-pack of beer from the backseat before heading up the stairs to the third floor of the building.

Changkyun grabbed the door knob to let himself in, only to be stopped by Jooheon. He pulled a confused face. “Didn’t Hyunwoo hyung say to just come in?”

“Dude, you don’t know what they’re doing in there.” Jooheon quirked an eyebrow at Changkyun.

“Probably drinking,” Changkyun replied, ignoring Jooheon’s sketchy body language. “Which is why we’re here, so let’s go and do that, yeah?” He gave Jooheon a once-over and decided to placate him by knocking on the door.

Hyunwoo opened the door. “Hey, what’s up, man?” He pulled Jooheon in for a one-armed bro hug complete with firm pats on the back while Changkyun lifted up the alcohol like a prized show-and-tell item. “Fireball? What am I, 21 years old?”

Changkyun, 22 years old, shouldered the diss as Jooheon and Hyunwoo laughed. “Hey man, it was on sale, alright?”

In view from the doorway, Hoseok poked his head up from behind the living room couch and tipsily shouted at the three. “What kind of host are you, hyung? Let them in!”

“Yo, is he already fucked up?” Jooheon asked Hyunwoo but was already inside the apartment heading over to the couch.

Hyunwoo laughed. “Just about.” After Changkyun entered, Hyunwoo closed the door and followed him to the kitchen to mix some more-alcohol-than-mixer drinks.

On the couch, Jooheon draped an arm over the back of the couch and stared at Hoseok amusedly. “Hey hyung, how you feelin’?”

Hoseok’s eyes were a little droopy and he had a lopsided grin on his face. He definitely _looked_ like he drank the seven empty beer cans littering the coffee table next to them. He looked at Jooheon for a moment, bit his bottom lip like he was thinking hard, then blurted out his thoughts rapid-fire. “What details did Kihyun tell you? Did he say anything about me? What about Hyunwoo? How come you never told us before that you knew him?”

Jooheon’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Uh…”

Hoseok sat up, legs parted wide, and hunched into a weird posture. “He has a thing for jocks, you know? Called us big boys. It was pretty hot, honestly. I didn’t think I’d be into it, but hey, learn something new every day, am I right?”

“...Sure.” Jooheon pretended he wasn’t jealous hearing Hoseok say that.

Hoseok smirked. “You like him, don’t you?”

 _“What?”_ asked Jooheon defensively.

“You look kinda pissed at me for talkin’ about him like that. Figured you liked him.” Hoseok shrugged, sensing Jooheon’s tenseness. “Oh, speaking of, what’s your deal with Hyungwon? I saw the way you looked at him when he asked us to his party. You two fucked, didn’t you?” Jooheon’s mouth fell open, and Hoseok chuckled. “He has a nice dick.”

“What’s up? Made you a drink, bro.” Changkyun greeted, double fisting two red Solo cups. Hyunwoo simply took a seat on the couch next to Hoseok with a beer in hand.

Jooheon was never more elated to see Hyunwoo and Changkyun. He perked up and withdrew himself from Hoseok’s intrusive, tipsy jabbering, happily grabbing the drink Changkyun mixed him. “Great.” He chugged the entire drink in one go, then nearly puked all of it on the carpet after. “Gross. What the hell?”

“I didn’t say I made you a good drink.” Changkyun poorly justified. “Also didn’t think you’d drink the whole thing like that.”

As Changkyun and Jooheon made cheap shots at each other about Changkyun’s weak mixology skills, Hoseok crept a hand up Hyunwoo’s thigh. Hyunwoo calmy sipped his beer, playing off Hoseok’s advance as something that wasn’t affecting him until, _oh shit,_ Hoseok brushed a hand over his crotch.

“ _Dude_ ,” Hyunwoo whispered as he tried to ignore Hoseok’s creeping hand. “We have company. Can’t you wait?”

Hoseok gave him a wide, toothy grin and shook his head. “Like they care,” he drawled. “Also, hi, I’m drunk and you’re hot.”

Hyunwoo set Hoseok’s hand back in his lap and disregarded the way the boy whined in rejection. “I’m aware, but later, okay?”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Hoseok huffed, chugging the rest of his beer and standing up on wobbly legs. “But you think I’m drunk now, just wait another fiv—ten—er, like fifteen minutes, hyung.” And he attempted and failed a smooth saunter off into the kitchen.

Hyunwoo sighed and turned his attention to Jooheon and Changkyun, who seemed moderately deep in some kind of interesting conversation. Keeping a keen eye on Hoseok as he fumbled his way throughout the kitchen while trying to also focus on the ramblings of two dudes who clearly had their own language proved a difficult thing after a couple minutes, so Hyunwoo did the only thing he knew to do in situations like this—

“You guys want to play a few rounds of beer pong?”

Like moths to a flame, Jooheon and Changkyun immediately stopped their mindless chatter and shouted, “Fuck yeah!” in sync, while Hoseok slammed a shot of something green and frothy and skirted the long counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

As the guys readied the table and set up the cups, Hyunwoo went into the kitchen to find a new set of ping pong balls. The moment he went behind the counter, he caught wind of a familiar scent that instantly sent chills down his spine. His eyes fell to the shot glass Hoseok had just used and he knelt down behind the counter and opened up one of the cabinet doors. Sure enough, the small, ornate bottle of Absinthe was tucked in the front corner, far ahead of its previous hiding spot.

Only once had he shared his treasured little secret with Hoseok, and the result had been one hell of a wild night of fucking. But that time they’d only drank the Absinthe and nothing else. Now, Hoseok was already three sheets to the wind, and by the look of the bottle, at least two shots deep into what he referred to as ‘psychedelic sex juice.’

Hyunwoo sighed again and stood up, watching his friends as they prepared themselves for the game. Hoseok seemed like he was functioning alright, albeit a bit floppier than normal. But the moment they locked eyes, a devious look settled heavy on Hoseok’s face, and Hyunwoo knew this was going to be one interesting night.

As expected for a group of competitive college athletes, a carefree game of beer pong got real heated real fast. To shake things up, Changkyun teamed with Hoseok while Jooheon teamed with Hyunwoo, which only served to up the heat. Despite Changkyun’s surprisingly phenomenal skill, Hoseok’s complete and utter impairment costed the team not one, but three victories. Unanimous decision against Hoseok drinking the cups had Changkyun chugging all like a seasoned pro, thus rendering his and Hoseok’s team hilariously inebriated.

In the middle of the game, Hoseok made bedroom eyes at Hyunwoo that had the elder’s mind in the gutter. Thoughts of fucking Hoseok on the beer pong table _definitely_ threw his focus off the game. When Jooheon asked him what was wrong, he had to pretend he wasn’t sporting a semi the entire time.

After his and Jooheon’s total domination, Hyunwoo made a quick escape to the bathroom. Palms gripping the edge of the bathroom counter, he stared at himself in the water-splotched mirror and tried to will down his boner. Damn it, they weren’t even at the actual party yet and he was doing this - what was Hoseok doing to him? He sighed deeply, but his reprieve was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

Hoseok’s slurred voice spoke through the door. “Hyung, are you _-hic-_ okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

A relieved sigh followed by a drunken giggle. “You only won because I’m fucked up.”

“Maybe you should lay off for a bit?” Hyunwoo offered, caught between genuine worry for Hoseok’s health and crumbling self-control from Hoseok’s overt flirting.

Hoseok pressed his cheek to the door and bit his lip. “Maybe you should _-hic-_ fuck me before we go?”

Hyunwoo ripped open the door and yanked Hoseok inside so quickly it seemed like a blur. He lifted the younger onto bathroom counter and closed in on him. “You should be careful what you ask for, Hoseok,” he warned, shivering when Hoseok wrapped his legs around his waist impishly.

Hoseok sat up and met Hyunwoo’s gaze directly. “I know what _-hic-_ I’m asking for, hyung, so why don’t you give it to me?”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Hyunwoo stared Hoseok down the way a hawk looks at an innocent rabbit before it swoops in for the kill. Hoseok’s eyes were heavily lidded and glazed over from a mix of alcohol and desire, and his lips were set in that perfect pout - the one that drove Hyunwoo wild. He pushed himself against Hoseok’s crotch, letting the boy know one more time that what he was asking for at such an inopportune moment was a dangerous request, but Hoseok just squeezed his legs even tighter and brought his lips to Hyunwoo’s ear.

“Come on, hyung, fuck me. You know you can’t resist.” At first, his words, though slurred, seemed normal, and Hyunwoo was ready to attack, but when he continued with, “Better make it quick though, before the walls melt and we get stuck in the goo,” Hyunwoo pulled back and realized the Absinthe had hit him.

“How much of that shit did you drink?” Hyunwoo asked, sighing and trying to will down his erection. No way was he going to let this happen when Hoseok was hallucinating.

“Couple shots,” Hoseok laughed. “That’s good shit, dude. How come you never told me you had it?”

Hyunwoo unwrapped Hoseok’s legs from around his waist and set him back down on the floor, trying to ignore the way Hoseok whined and pawed at his chest in protest. “Cuz I knew you’d get like this.” He took the boy’s hands and led him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he retrieved a small, colorful bottle. “Drink this,” he instructed, handing Hoseok the Five Hour Energy shot. “It will help.” Then he poured a large glass of water and waited for Hoseok to down the shot before handing it to him. “This too, all of it.”

Hoseok pulled a face after he drank the shot. “I hate this flavor,” he grimaced. “Tastes like medicine.”

“Yeah, well, it will make the hallucinations go away, and the water will rehydrate you, so drink it.”

Hoseok held the glass with both hands and watched over the rim as he did what he was told. Once it was gone, he set the glass back down on the counter and reached for Hyunwoo’s hips, only to be denied once again. “Really? I gets no play?” He batted his eyelashes and feigned innocence.

“Not until your dumbass comes down.” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile at the way Hoseok pouted. It was almost the same as his sexy pout, but the look in his eyes told a different story. He was like a child determined to get his favorite toy back.

Hoseok sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. Behind Hyunwoo, the coffee maker was bopping in time with the music playing on the TV, and the utensils were starting to swirl together. He shook his head out and tried to focus on Hyunwoo’s intense stare at him. “How long b‘fore that happens?”

“You didn’t have much, so not long. But just, try to focus on me, ok? And not in that come hither way you always do. Here—” He motioned towards the small kitchen table. “Come sit with me.”

Again, Hoseok did as he was told, plopping down in the chair across from Hyunwoo, propping his head on his hand, and immediately making googly eyes at him as best he could. “You’re so pretty,” he cooed, fighting the hiccups again. “I just - I just like you so much, hyung. You’re so good to me, and so awesome and so—” His head started to slip from his hand. Hyunwoo caught his chin just in time. “So sexy and all the other _-hic-_ words that rhyme with sexy.”

“I don’t think there are any other words that rhyme with sexy,” Hyunwoo chuckled.

“Smexy. There, see? There’s one.”

“Not an actual word, but I’ll take it.”

“You guys about ready to go?” Jooheon called out from across the room. “If we don’t leave soon, I’m gonna pass the fuck out.”

“We need food too!” Changkyun announced. “Like Pizza Hut! Oh my god—” He grabbed Jooheon by the shoulders. “You know what they have there?!”

Together they said, “Cheesy pizza bites!” And they laughed and hugged each other and proceeded to roll around on the floor like the overly excited and desperately hungry drunk guys that they were.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Play one more game, then we’ll go, ok?”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Jooheon said when he finally sat back up. “But we are definitely going to Pizza Hut before we go to the party!”

Hyunwoo agreed, albeit reluctantly, and refocused his attentions on keeping Hoseok awake and alert. With a booze-stained deck of cards, they played one last drinking game called Ring of Fire with rules dealer Changkyun made up as the game went on. Luckily no one questioned the lack of consistency because they were too preoccupied drunkenly vibing to Flamingosis in the background. Whoever would’ve guessed burly bro Hyunwoo listened to instrumental hip hop fused with future funk was one clairvoyant dude, and was most definitely _not_ Jooheon or Changkyun.

By the time Ring of Fire ended, Hoseok seemed to have come down from whatever bizzare Absinthe high he was on…. for the most part. He had half a mind to inquire _why_ Hyunwoo even had a bottle of the stuff to begin with, and _where_ he got it, and if he had any _other_ weird hallucinogenic shit hidden in the apartment. Jooheon’s vivacious ‘cheesy pizza bites’ chants wormed their way into Hoseok’s head. Soon, he too rallied with the group to hit up Pizza Hut on their way to the party. Hyunwoo, the most sober of the four, made an offhand remark about teamwork and misplaced intentions before grabbing his car keys.

+

Hyunwoo was never more regretful of Pizza Hut’s lack of a drive thru window than the moment the four stepped inside one. He couldn’t look the cashier in the eyes as the others inarticulately ordered, and especially when Jooheon blurted “Oh, and cheesy pizza bites!” with the volume and urgency of a jet engine. When the cashier asked if that would complete the order, Hyunwoo realized the others left to claim a table in the far corner, leaving him to foot the bill. He could hear Jooheon’s voice in his head saying something like _‘you’re the hyung, aren’t you? you take such good care of your dongsaengs!’_

At the table, they devoured their food like a ravenous pack of varsity wrestlers. Making weight was Monday’s problem. Seeing how many pizza bites could be consumed in one sitting was today’s problem.

That was until Changkyun pointed the bitten tip of his pizza at Jooheon. “You gonna hook up with Hyungwon at the party?” he asked with a mouth full of pepperoni.

Jooheon dropped his slice on his plate. “What?”

“It’s just a question.”

Jooheon tried to appear normal. “N-no… Why would I?”

“Dunno, man. He’s hot. I’d fuck him.” Changkyun shrugged and took another bite of pizza.

A giant grin on his face, Hoseok nudged Jooheon. “If you do, we’ll all be eskimo brothers!”

“No shit?” An equally giant grin on his face, Changkyun scanned everyone’s faces. He lingered on Hyunwoo, amused imagining him and Hyungwon hooking up.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and stood up, unlocking his car with his keyfob and watching the lights flash on his car outside in the parking lot. “Can we fucking go? Take your damn cheesy pizza bites and let’s dip.”

Laughing, Hoseok leaned over and whispered in Changkyun’s ear. “See. I told you so.”

“Man, I didn't know we were all so fucking gay…”

+

It was late in the night when the boys finally pulled up to Hyungwon’s house party. Several cars littered the long driveway Jooheon drove up that fateful day. Music boomed from the house but paled in comparison to the drunken chatter of an impressive number of partiers. When the four eventually walked inside, the space was so packed with people that they didn’t expect to immediately run into Hyungwon himself, much to Jooheon’s relief.

Changkyun circled his friends before they all got separated. “Ok dudes, I’m off to find myself a hottie. If you can’t find _me_ at the end of the night, don’t come looking. Y’all know the drill.” He slapped Jooheon on the back then disappeared into the sea of people before anyone could say anything else.

“So, beer pong?” Hoseok shouted, grabbing onto Hyunwoo’s wrist and pulling him towards the kitchen. Jooheon followed as best he could, keeping his head down in hopes of not running into Hyungwon.

It didn’t take long for the boys to settle into the chaotic environment and find their way to the kegs and eventually, the beer pong table. Hyunwoo had barely said two words since their arrival, but Hoseok was sure that it was just because he was keeping a keen eye on him, making sure the residual effects of the Absinthe had passed.

Hoseok had teamed up with Jooheon and they were dominating the table before Hyunwoo had even finished two cups of beer. Every chance he got, he shot Hyunwoo a subtle yet sexy glance or a wink when he thought no one was looking.

After winning the game three times in a row, house rules said that four new players got the table for another three rounds, thus stretching out the determining eventual opponents. To Jooheon’s dismay, one of the new players to step up was Hyungwon, and the way he was eyeing Jooheon up and down sent chills all throughout him. In a panic, he snatched Hoseok by the arm and led him back into the kitchen, hoping that Hyunwoo would be close behind.

“Ya’ know, dude, he’s not gonna stop unless you tell him to,” Hoseok said just before swigging the last shot of beer in his cup. He pumped the keg and started to refill. “He’s a needy fucker, and he’s not used to someone telling him no.”

Hyunwoo stepped up and refilled his own cup. “We can go, if you want.” Hoseok shot him an awkward glance. “What? If he’s not comfortable being here, we shouldn’t make him stay.”

Hoseok huffed. “Not like he didn’t know _where_ we were coming. By now I’m sure everyone here knows what happened between them, and you _know_ the first real chance he gets, Hyungwon is gonna call him out on it. Better to diffuse the bomb before it goes off, right?”

“I don’t want to talk to him,” Jooheon said. “Maybe I should just go find Changkyun.”

“Think he’s a little busy,” Hyunwoo snickered, pointing into the living room. Changkyun was standing in front of a mirror hanging on the wall, making different sexy faces at himself and posing in so many different ways it looked like he was trying to dance. “Looks like someone’s auditioning for Dancing with the Stars.”

Hoseok busted a gut laughing, while Jooheon rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. “Dammit, I knew he was gonna act like a fool tonight. Be right back guys. I gotta make sure he doesn’t get his ass beat. If you see Hyungwon coming towards me, I dunno, distract him or something.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo watched as Jooheon went to wrangle Changkyun. When Hyungwon caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, he made a beeline for Jooheon, and Hyunwoo immediately jumped into action. But before he’d made it a couple steps, Hoseok slid an arm around his waist and pulled him back.

“He’s gotta deal with this, Hyunwoo. We’ve got eyes on them. If Hyungwon does something stupid, we’re on it. Ok?”

Hyunwoo didn’t like it, but he let Hoseok hold him back. He knew Hyungwon wouldn’t try to physically hurt Jooheon, but he was well aware of what the guy was capable of. Sometimes words hurt worse than actions, and Hyungwon was great at verbal wounds.

“I have an idea. Why don’t you focus on _me_ again?” Hoseok smirked, grabbing the front of Hyunwoo’s Kappa shirt and eyefucking him. “How about a quickie in the bathroom, hm?” Hyunwoo barely had time to respond before Hoseok was pulling him towards the bathroom, determined to get Hyunwoo’s mind off the situation. They disappeared down the hallway.

In front of the mirror Changkyun made weird poses at, Jooheon made a cheap joke to call his friend out on his ridiculousness. When Changkyun turned around to deliver a witty retort of his own, he laid eyes on the prettiest guy he’d ever seen, Hyungwon. Granted, it wasn’t the first time he had seen Hyungwon, but it was the first time the coach’s son actually acknowledged him in return. He was just about to say something flirty when Jooheon finally noticed Hyungwon and frowned.

“Why the face? Not having fun at my party, Jooheon?” Hyungwon pouted, clearly faking it. He winked at Changkyun and Changkyun quirked a brow.

“No, uh...” Jooheon looked like he had a full speech planned, but went speechless under the spotlight. He flashed Changkyun a glance, to which he received a curious look. “I wanna talk to you.”

Hyungwon regarded Jooheon carefully as if already knowing the nature of the topic. He briefly wondered if he should deny Jooheon’s request and let him stew in his own regret a bit longer. He could give attention to Jooheon’s attractive friend instead, making Jooheon jealous and therefore still a puppet on Hyungwon’s strings. Tilting his head, he again stole a glance at Changkyun, whose reflexive smirk made the option all the more tempting, but ultimately he obliged Jooheon’s request. His thirsty ass _did_ watch Changkyun’s ass as he left, though.

Jooheon cleared his throat nervously. “Um, about not—”

“Fucking me? What, you’re here to tell me you regret it? Because I bet you do.” Hyungwon said in a sultry voice. He was excellent at playing up his sex appeal, but Jooheon tried not to get swindled by it again.

“No. Well, yeah, but no. I have a good reason. I just… didn’t feel right about it. You used me… and, uh… With everything going on with Hyunwoo and Hoseok and Ki—uh, other things... There’s just a lot of shit going in my head right now, and I don’t think we should do anything anymore.”

Hyungwon’s eyes narrowed. His demeanor shifted entirely. “Used you? _Used you?_ From what I remember, you were quite reciprocating.”

“You came onto me. Besides, I didn’t know it was gonna be like that.” Jooheon averted his gaze to the floor as guilt overcame him.

Sneering, Hyungwon crossed his arms and went _in_ on Jooheon. “Uh, I was honest from the start. I told you exactly what I wanted and you agreed. We made a deal, and when it got too deep you fucking bailed.”

“I didn’t realize the deal was gonna affect my friends—”

Hyungwon laughed. “Is it really just about your friends?”

“I don’t have time for this. Thanks for the party.” There was a pain in Jooheon’s chest that hurt from each jab from Hyungwon. He wasn’t going to willingly take any more of it if Hyungwon wasn’t going to be level-headed about it. He just wanted all of it to stop. Getting involved in everyone else’s mess was a huge mistake. He didn’t need this stress before next week’s competition.

He left in pursuit of something strong to drink away from Hyungwon, away from Hyunwoo and Hoseok, away from all his stressors.

Finally in the bathroom after a long wait, Hoseok shoved Hyunwoo against the wall and ravaged his neck with lovebites. A subtle moan left Hyunwoo’s lips as Hoseok’s hands explored the elder’s body, crawling up his skin underneath his shirt, nails digging into sculpted muscle. He was impatient and needy, eager to feel Hyunwoo’s bare skin against his own, craving to continue where they left off back at Hyunwoo’s apartment. He couldn’t help himself - he always felt like this around Hyunwoo, but so much had happened and now feelings were involved, and he couldn’t stop himself from _wanting._

Their lips met the moment Hyunwoo clung to Hoseok’s hips. Hoseok swallowed all of his hyung’s noises as he made short work of his button and fly. Palming at his erection, Hoseok whispered profanities against Hyunwoo’s lips, causing the elder to cave and pull Hoseok’s shirt off in one fluid motion. He shoved Hoseok across the small space to the counters, then closed the gap with his body as he grabbed Hoseok’s thighs and hiked him up onto the counter.

They ignored the angry pounding on the door from disgruntled guests.

In the heart of the dancefloor, Changkyun was living his best life after having done a keg stand. So far he’d asked three people to dance, and he was currently on his fourth victim - some redheaded girl with a gold nose ring. He wiggled his way over to her, and when she turned around to snap at whoever was repeatedly bumping into her, her features scrunched when he winked at her with both eyes.

She laugh-scoffed when he asked her to dance. “I’m allergic to dancing,” she added, as if that was exactly the clarification Changkyun needed.  

“But you’re already dancing…” he said, pointing out what he thought was obvious.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. Let me explain myself. I’m allergic to dancing with _you.”_

Changkyun took the rejection on the chin and smiled. “Is one of the symptoms being a bitch?”

The redhead scowled at him as her friends corralled her away, muttering ‘asshole’ as they left. He smiled to himself and took another swig of his drink until the loud music booming throughout the house stopped abruptly, attracting everyone’s attention. Irritated chatter and complaints about the mood being ruined were stopped by the host, Hyungwon, as he climbed atop his family’s fancy wood dining table to address everyone. Being as tall as he was, he had to duck lest he hit his head on the ceiling, but nonetheless he looked like a noble statue on display for peasants to gawk at.

“Everyone! Can I have your attention? I have a few things to say about the Seoul University wrestling team, and trust me, you wanna hear all of ‘em…”

His eyes darted to Jooheon as he walked into the room with a new drink and a leery expression.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for this chapter taking so long! Thank you to those still with us and giving support ❤️

Like moths to the proverbial flame, party goers gathered around the table Hyungwon stood atop. When he put his hands on his hips, the grumbling amongst the crowd died down to an eerie silence.

“Ok, so, first of all, I just want to thank everyone for coming to my party.”

Jooheon turned to tuck tail and flee as fast as he could, but he was walled in immediately by a crowd eager to hear what their host had in store for them. Maybe if he just pulled his hoodie over his head, no one would notice that Hyungwon was staring daggers straight at _him._

From somewhere deep in the sea of people, someone yelled, “Out with it already! We have beers to drink and chaos to cause!” It sounded like Changkyun, and Jooheon perked up just enough to peel through a few layers of people.

Hyungwon’s hand fell from his hip, and he rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “I know how much the wrestling team is adored by everyone at our school, but what if I had proof that every single person on that team was not only a liar, but a cheater as well.” He waited for the crowd to explode with an unruly sense of desire for him present evidence, but instead was met with a few groans and grunts and muffled laughter. He raised a hand and pointed directly in Jooheon’s direction. “This guy - Lee Jooheon - has been trying to convince everyone that the money raised during each charity event has been going towards good causes, _but_ I can show you all that that money has, in fact, been given to me... as _hush money_ for keeping the team's secret!”

Jooheon’s face dropped in an instant as people turned to look at him. He was as pale as a sheet, and his trembling fingers were barely holding onto the cup in his hand. In slow motion, he started to shake his head.

“Come on Jooheon, why don’t you tell all these trusting people just exactly what that secret is, and why you’ve given me so much money to keep it hidden from them!”

Low murmurs were floating through the crowd now; little whispers of what that secret might actually be.

The shake in Jooheon’s head became faster, and his eyes flitted around to those staring at him. “I-I didn’t give you anything.” His voice was timid at first, but locking eyes with Hyungwon, he felt an anger begin to bubble deep down inside, and he slammed the entirety of his drink and tossed the cup aside. When he drew his arms up and stepped forward, people parted to let him through. “Why don’t you tell them then, huh Hyungwon? I mean, you’re the only one that actually knows what it is! Why don’t YOU tell them this so-called secret.”

Hyungwon shook his head and t’sked Jooheon, wagging a long finger at him and grinning like he was about to dish the biggest secret ever told. He looked out through the crowd, vision sort of blurring when he realized just how many people were actually still paying attention. He laughed under his breath and puffed his chest. “B-Because I’d think that these fine people would rather hear that the whole of our great university’s wrestling team are _gay_ \- would be best heard from the gayest member on the team!” He raised his hands up, expecting everyone’s reaction to rain down on Jooheon like a fiery truth, but instead the crowd erupted with laughter.

People called out things like, _‘Who cares?’_ and _‘That just makes them more awesome!’_ and _‘We love gay people!’_ until the general consensus was that having said knowledge was the best thing they’d heard in quite awhile. Before Jooheon could say anything, Changkyun pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to him.

“Everyone here knows you’re talking out your ass, Hyungwon. Which, by the way, is a place that I’m sure many people here have visited!” Changkyun called out to the crowd. “Raise your hand if you’ve gotten up close and personal with the gayest guy in this whole house!”

One by one, hands started to raise, most of them male. A low rumble of laughter continued, then grew louder as the fingers on those hands pointed directly at Hyungwon.

“We all know you’re a liar!” yelled one of the jocks from the football team as he high-fived with the guy raising his hand next to him.

Someone else yelled, “Better start wiping your ass with all that money, cuz your shit just got burned, bitch!”

Changkyun slung an arm over Jooheon’s shoulder and pounded the last of his beer. When he looked back to Hyungwon, who at this point was teetering on the table and trying to figure out just how to get down, he said, “Everyone to the beer pong table! Time to celebrate our favorite gay wrestling team!”

As people continued to laugh and point at Hyungwon as they filed out of the dining room and in the direction of the beer pong table, Hyungwon slunk down and scooted off the table he’d been standing on, hiding his head in shame as he ran off out the back door.

Down the long hallway that was once crowded with people waiting for the bathroom, the bathroom door finally swung open. Out came Hyunwoo zipping his pants and Hoseok following close behind wiping the corner of his mouth. His hair was ruffled from having Hyunwoo’s hands through it, but he was more concerned about the lack of people. 

Hoseok shot a look at Hyunwoo, who reciprocated his confusion. “So, uh, where is everyon—”

From the other room came a drunken cry that rattled them to their core: _“The winners get to fuck the wrestling team!”_

Eyes wide as saucers, they stared at each other in silent bewilderment until Hoseok spoke. “Oookay, what the actual fuck is going on?”

“Dude, we were only in the bathroom for ten minutes. We’re gone for ten fucking minutes and now there’s an orgy. Unbelievable. I bet Changkyun started this.” Hyunwoo placed his hand on his hip like a disappointed father.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” said Changkyun as he turned the corner and fired finger guns at Hyunwoo. He laughed awkwardly when Hyunwoo didn’t react. “Nah but for real, you two lovebirds missed a lot. Hyungwon stood on a table and had to duck a little because he was too tall, which I personally found amusing, but then he tried to sabotage Jooheon for some stupid bullshit about hush money and being gay or something? But then everyone was all like ‘yeah, we know dude,’ and then I swooped in with some fire comebacks and saved the day. Hyungwon got mad and ran away, and now we’re all playing beer pong and the winner gets to fuck the wrestling team, which I’m mad wasn’t my suggestion but I’m not gonna take it personal, you know?”

Hyunwoo opened his mouth to reply but said nothing, then raised a finger, turned on a heel, and left quietly.

Sensing the weirdness of the moment, Hoseok tried to ease the vibe but ultimately blurted his thoughts. “...I can’t even take you seriously as a person, Changkyun.” When Changkyun simply shrugged, Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head before leaving to find Hyunwoo. Halfway down the hall, he turned around and walked backwards, shouting, “Oh, and count me out of that orgy, yeah?”

Changkyun shrugged again and muttered ‘your loss.’ Soon, curiosity got the better of him and he wound up trailing Hyungwon’s path and sneaking out the back door. He found Hyungwon sitting on the steps sad and alone with his head in his hands. He pondered leaving the poor guy alone to deal with his own karma, but he was moved by the sudden urge to be a shoulder to cry on.

He sat next to Hyungwon on the steps, annoyed when Hyungwon grimaced at him whilst simultaneously wiping at his tears like they were never there.

“What’re you doing here? Leave me alone,” spat Hyungwon as he scooted away from Changkyun and directed his attention elsewhere.

Ignoring being so rudely shooed, Changkyun skipped to the point. “Why are you upset?”

The question was so stupid Hyungwon had to laugh. His mood quickly soured even further. “What do you mean why am I upset? You and your whole fucking team of douchebags fucked me over at my own party. _You_ specifically made everything worse, so why don’t you kindly fuck off.”

“To be fair, you started it. And then my friend’s feelings were involved and you were a dick, blah blah blah. Eye for an eye and all that, you feel me?”

Changkyun said it so coolly and nonchalantly that Hyungwon’s bitterness exuded from him like a poison. _“Fuck you.”_

The wrestler smirked. “Cool. That’s actually why I’m here. You’re really hot, and you’re right, the whole team is pretty gay, including me. You were eyefucking me earlier and I was into it.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I’m a petty bitch? I’m just gonna fuck you over like I did everyone else. I mean, you _literally_ just saw me do it to your friends.”

“See, the thing is, I’m actually really into petty bitches. Also, I have cheesy pizza bites from Pizza Hut and a blunt in my pocket, so if you promise to leave my friends and my team alone, and are down for another questionable hookup, I’m the guy for you.”

Changkyun was dead serious, his face solemn and his word honest, and Hyungwon genuinely had no idea how to piece any of it together. He wasn’t necessarily against it. Finally, he just said, “You’re really weird.”

“There’s a method to my madness…” Changkyun stated ambiguously, then stood up and offered his hand like a valiant knight courting a princess. “Now, shall we?”

Hyungwon eyed the wrestler’s hand with interest.

~

In the beer pong room, Jooheon was surrounded by gobs of drunk people. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. What a night - he went from pensive to angry to mortified to ecstatic in a matter of two and half hours. He confronted Hyungwon, and though it didn’t go smoothly, his closure with their childish bet was achieved through Hyungwon’s own karma in the form of public humiliation. Now he felt on top of the world.

The part of him that had a crush on Hyungwon felt sorry for the poor guy, but he knew he had a tendency to feel for people who didn’t deserve his compassion. Besides, if Jooheon learned anything from this, it was to be confident in himself and who he was - a selfless friend who was worth more than an object to be used. He was thankful to still be friends with Hyunwoo and Hoseok after everything, too.

As if his thoughts were projected aloud, Hyunwoo’s voice pulled Jooheon from his mind. “Hey, Jooheon, we heard what happened. Dude, I’m so sorry we weren’t there for you. Where’s that rat Hyungwon? I just wanna talk...”

Hoseok put a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder, adding a much calmer follow up to their overprotective hyung’s greeting. “Yeah, man. That’s fucked up. You alright?”

“Yeah. It actually turned out to work in my favor. I feel, like, free of all the bullshit. Now I got nothing but the competition on my mind, and it feels good.” He smiled back at Hoseok as the elder squeezed his shoulder. Noticing Hyunwoo’s tenseness, he flashed a smile his way too. “And we both know you’re not gonna just talk with Hyungwon… Take it easy, I don’t know where he is anyway.”

“It’s his fucking house, I’m sure he didn’t get fa—”

Hoseok cut Hyunwoo off by punching him hard in the arm, then regarded Jooheon. “Glad you’re good, dude. You gotta bring home a trophy. No one’s won in your weight class since Coach was still wrestling.”

“I’ll do my best. Yo, where were you guys anyway?” Jooheon noticed Hoseok shoot Hyunwoo a _look._ Suddenly he didn’t want to know anymore. He waved his hand dismissively, saying, “Actually, don’t tell me. Anyway, you gonna get in on this game or what?”

They joined the team that wasn’t in favor of a massive jock orgy, though that didn’t stop Hoseok from whispering perverted comments in Hyunwoo’s ear about how much nerdy little Kihyun would love such a thing. The comments were followed by explicit and elaborate retellings of the three’s times together sucking and fucking and teasing and cumming. It was all part of Hoseok’s sneaky plan to get a proper fuck out of Hyunwoo before the night was over. Naturally, their ridiculous overtness attracted a lot of attention, which made for the perfect platform for endless jokes by Jooheon.

The night was good, the energy was better, and it was everything the team needed before the harsh reality of intense competition smacked them in the face come Monday morning. Aside from that, nothing was on Jooheon’s mind until a buzz in his back pocket delivered news that blindsided him.

 **Kihyun [01:57]:** hey how you been?  
I miss chilling with you

 **Kihyun [02:03]:** I learned a lot about myself recently  
I cant stop thinking about you  
I wanna talk… when are you free?

~

Monday came sooner than expected, mostly because Sunday was spent nursing several wicked hangovers in Hyunwoo’s beer bottle littered apartment. It wasn’t until Sunday afternoon that they realized Changkyun didn’t come home with them Saturday night, but when Jooheon shot him a text the other simply replied with the green, vomiting emoji. At least he was alive, right?

That assumption was confirmed when Changkyun dragged his feet to the gymnasium for the wrestling team’s annual motivational, pre-tournament speech. It was mainly a lecture about cutting weight and how bad they all were at it, which was typically met with loud dissent, but since the entire team was lethargic from Hyungwon’s party, they listened passively.

As everyone silently begged they wouldn’t have to change into practice clothes and have an impromptu practice, Jooheon couldn’t stop thinking about Kihyun’s mysterious text. He never texted his childhood friend back. He had feelings for Kihyun since they were in grade school but the feelings were never reciprocated, or so he assumed Kihyun’s sudden interest in him felt like another devious joke orchestrated by Hyungwon; like Kihyun teamed up with him in an effort to get back at Jooheon after Saturday.

Then again, what if it was real and paranoia was ruining his shot at being with Kihyun?

Dammit, Hyungwon. Even when he was cut from everyone’s lives, the aftermath of his conniving ways lasted long after he did.

Jooheon looked at Hoseok, looked at his smile - his genuine smile, and the way his eyes lit up when Hyunwoo laughed, he realized Hyungwon only held power over him if he let him. He mumbled ‘fuck it’ under his breath and pulled out his phone to text Kihyun.

 **Jooheon [16:37]:** Meet me outside the practice  gym in 15?

 **Kihyun [16:40]:** Yeah :)

He didn’t even realize he was grinning until his cheeks hurt. His heart thumped like it did when he first laid eyes on Kihyun back in first grade. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he crush on people like a normal person? He never knew he was this disgustingly sappy.

“Hey Jooheon, you going to the gym to workout with everyone?” asked Hyunwoo as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Apparently Jooheon had tuned out of coach’s endless droning long enough to not realize he ever stopped and everyone was dismissed. “Coach wants to kill us with cardio.”

Jooheon cleared his throat to coolly play off the blush on his cheeks. “Uh, yeah. I’ll come a little later, ok?”

Just then, Hoseok snatched Hyunwoo by his backpack and tugged him like a dog on a leash. “We’ll be late too,” he said, eyefucking Hyunwoo blatant enough for the whole room to read the implication. “Won’t we, big boy?”

“You’re the people who watch that public sex porn, huh? I’m gonna get the fuck outta here before you start with me still here.”

Hoseok giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, Hyunwoo rolled his eyes but let himself be easily dragged along, and Jooheon bolted towards the exit before any obscene gestures permanently fried themselves into his brain.

~

It felt like the longest 15 minutes of Jooheon’s life. He had paced back and forth outside the gym doors so many times he was sure he’d clocked all the necessary steps for one day. His palms were sweaty and the nervous tick he sometimes got twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Despite the impatience, he made himself a promise as soon as he got there - no texts to Kihyun if he didn’t arrive before the 15 minutes was up, and none thereafter. If Kihyun didn’t make an appearance, the obvious would be clear.

To Jooheon’s dismay, his worst fear became reality; he even gave his friend an extra 5 minutes, just in case.

His sullen footsteps echoed in his ears as he trudged through the hallway that lead to the training gym. A million reasons for Kihyun’s avoidance flitted in and out of his mind, but always came back to one - Kihyun just wasn’t interested.

Standing outside the doors at the end of the hallway, he could hear the rapid panting and quick, slapping steps of feet running on treadmills. It almost soothed his frustration; maybe a few miles and the burn of expanded lungs would be enough to distract him from reality.

If anything, his hopeful nature begged for the kind of release that only mindless, repetitive exercise could deliver. Hyungwon, Kihyun, and everyone else be damned.

~

Jooheon got so immersed in his workout that he didn’t realize everyone else had left the gym. Even Hoseok and Hyunwoo had finished up and high-tailed it out of there without so much as a goodbye.

Drenched in sweat and beet red from head to toe, he stared down at his overturned phone, afraid to pick it up. Just as he reached for it, a familiar voice floated through the empty gym.

“It’ll tell you why.”

Jooheon whirled around to see Kihyun walking up to him with an unsure expression. “What?”

Kihyun pointed to the phone. “I messaged you as to why I didn’t show up.” Jooheon opened his messages as Kihyun continued. “I told Hyungwon to leave you alone; to leave everyone alone, actually. Let him know I’d reveal a few dirty secrets that only I’m aware of if he didn’t. He won’t be a problem anymore.” A tiny smile tugged at his lips when he stood face to face with Jooheon.

“I still can’t believe I got caught up with him,” Jooheon sighed.

“It’s not hard to do. So, should we talk?”

Jooheon glanced down at his watch and grimaced. “As much as I hate to do it, I gotta get home. Raincheck for as soon as possible though?”

Kihyun stepped closer and slid his arms around Jooheon’s waist. “I’m down for that. We’ve got all the time in the world, Jooheonie.”

Racing heartbeats and sweaty palms aside, Jooheon closed his eyes and breathed Kihyun in. Everything seemed to melt away in their embrace, and he knew in a second that _this_ was what he really wanted, and needed the most… Yeah, this was definitely something he could get used to.

  



	18. Chapter 18

“I’m nervous, hyung.”

Hyunwoo peered up over the top of his wrestling magazine to look at Hoseok. The younger wore an expression similar to that of the night before their exams. Even his lips were quivering when he took a sip of his Americano.

“Is this tournament nerves, or something else?” Hyunwoo asked, closing the magazine and glancing around the university cafe before reaching for Hoseok’s trembling hand. Hoseok simply nodded. “So what’s the rest then?”

“Everything, really,” Hoseok sighed, rubbing the backs of Hyunwoo’s fingers. “A lot of fucked up shit has happened in the past few days, and I’m only now processing it all. Like, what if Hyungwon tries to pull another stunt like the one on Saturday? I know we missed it, and I’m happy about that, but everyone was drunk. What if he does something here at school? Or goes to his dad and tells him everything that’s been going on?”

“If he goes to coach, I’m sure he’d be in deeper shit than any of us would be, and I highly doubt he’s dumb enough to pull something like that off here at school. He’s got another reputation to maintain too, remember?”

Hoseok let go of Hyunwoo’s hand and sat back in his chair. The cafe was abnormally quiet for it being the middle of the school day, but he couldn’t shake the feeling like Hyungwon was lurking in some corner somewhere, just waiting to strike again.

Hyunwoo stood up and shoved the magazine in his backpack, then grabbed Hoseok’s arm and pulled him up. “Sounds like you just need some _me_ time. And by that I mean _me_ making _you_ forget about all your worries.”

A huge grin filled Hoseok’s face in an instant. “You really want to? At school?”

“You say that like this place is virgin territory for us,” Hyunwoo laughed. “Come on, I have an idea.”

~

The library was even more devoid of people than the cafe had been. Hoseok trudged along behind Hyunwoo, trying hard to keep his impending excitement at bay, but failing the closer they got to the small lecture hall where they’d had their first big encounter with Kihyun.

“Are you really bringing me _here_?” he giggled, checking over his shoulder at every turn. “What if someone is there? How are we supposed to get in without a key?”

When they reached the door, Hyunwoo stopped and grabbed Hoseok by the shoulders. “Yes, no one is here, and,” he reached in his pocket. “I may have called in a little favor.” In his hand was the key. Hoseok squealed and quickly covered his mouth. Hyunwoo smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

They slipped into the room and Hoseok immediately headed for the now infamous desk, but Hyunwoo grabbed him and pulled him towards one of the far corners. He tossed their bags on the floor and barely gave Hoseok a chance to respond before pushing him back against the wall and bringing his lips to Hoseok’s ear.

“We may have had our way with Kihyun in here, but this is _our_ secret place too,” he breathed, making quick work of Hoseok’s zipper and shoving the boy’s jeans down to his ankles. Upon the reveal of Hoseok’s already half hard cock, he laughed lowly and gave a sharp nip to his inner thigh. “You ready to have your world rocked, baby?”

Hoseok sucked in a deep breath and nodded, then bit his lip the moment Hyunwoo took him into his mouth.

~

In the cafe, Changkyun had found his way to an empty table near the back and was scrolling through his Twitter feed when a familiar yet unexpected voice broke through his concentration.

“Hey,” Hyungwon said, debating on whether or not to sit down. “Have you got a minute to talk?”

Changkyun crooked a curious eyebrow and motioned for him to take a seat. “What’s up?”

Hesitant, Hyungwon continued with, “I want to know what happened with us on Saturday night. I remember everything up to when you came outside and told me we should hook up, but beyond that, it’s a blank.”

“I was just as drunk as you were. What makes you think that I even remember?”

Hyungwon slid his phone over to Changkyun, showing him the single message the younger had left - the vomiting emoji. Changkyun laughed for a moment, but stopped when he saw Hyungwon’s solemn expression.

“I sent that to a lot of people. Didn’t mean anything special, just that I was ralphing all day.”

“So, you don’t recall what went down with us either?”

Changkyun leaned forward and propped his chin on his knuckles. “Well, if you must know, we went up to your room, you grabbed my junk a couple times, and when I went to kiss you, you proceeded to pour your heart out to me like a hysterical hyena who just lost the biggest score of his life.”

Confusion flashed over Hyungwon’s face. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

Changkyun raised his hands, shooting finger guns at him. “It would if you were the hyena. Pew pew!”

It took a few awkward moments for Hyungwon to process the weirdness he had brought upon himself. He wanted to hide his head in shame, but something about the younger boy acting so oddly gave him a mild sense of ease. “So, we didn’t hook up then…”

“Nope. And, to be honest, me wanting to was a lapse in my good judgment. Won’t happen again.”

“Did you tell anyone that I broke down?”

“Nah,” Changkyun said as he stood up. “You asked me to keep it secret, and unlike you, I stick to my word.”

When Hyungwon opened his mouth to speak again, Changkyun raised a finger, typed a message on his phone, sent it, waited the few seconds for Hyungwon’s phone to buzz, then threw up deuces and walked away.

Hyungwon looked at the message - _new life, who dis? -_ and hung his head in shame.

~

Hoseok had his sleeve bitten tightly between his teeth to muffle the sounds of his moans. His forehead was pressed to the wall and his free hand was clawing at it like a wild animal. Hyunwoo was behind him, his own teeth nipping at the younger boy’s neck. From deep in his belly, he was growling lowly. He was three fingers deep in Hoseok’s ass and stroking his cock with needy, haphazard movements, on the brink of losing all self control himself.

In the back of Hoseok’s mind, he knew they were going to be late for the mandatory meeting coach had informed them of earlier that day, but at the moment, he couldn’t have given more of a fuck.

The only fuck he cared about now was the one he was hoping Hyunwoo would deliver.

“I missed this,” Hyunwoo breathed along his skin.

“Y-you say that like we didn’t just fuck the other night, hyung,” Hoseok rasped as the sleeve fell from his mouth. He was already starting to fall apart at the seems. Hyunwoo crooked his fingers and bore down on the sweet spot, and he cried out, the echo reverberating off the walls.

“I mean _this, us, in this place._ Knowing we could get caught at any moment, but just not giving a fuck.” Hyunwoo’s voice was getting choppy, his breaths scattered and wet across Hoseok’s neck. “It’s perfect,” he groaned. “ _Primal.”_ Hoseok came into his hand at the word, but Hyunwoo didn’t stop. He wiped his hand on his shorts and shoved them down just enough to free his cock. “Tell me you want it, baby,” he whispered. His words were like fire in Hoseok’s ear, and the boy began to beg.

When Hyunwoo removed his fingers and lined himself up, he used his other hand to cover Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok didn’t balk at the taste of himself on Hyunwoo’s fingers. Instead, he let himself be manhandled, thoughts of how they’d done the same to Kihyun shooting through his mind like wild, electric shocks. Even the light smell of the scented lube Hyunwoo kept in his bag mixed with sex aided in those memories. His body stiffened then relaxed when Hyunwoo filled him up,  burying deep until skin touched skin.

He would just have to comment later on the fact that Hyunwoo was suddenly clean shaven. For now, he wanted to be restrained; wrecked until he couldn’t walk straight.

Hyunwoo was more than happy to oblige.

~

Outside the lecture hall door, someone familiar was lurking. Only this time, it wasn’t to spy and eventually pleasure himself to the muffled sounds of fucking going on from a distance not nearly close enough. He was standing guard. Because of course Hoseok and Hyunwoo were fucking in public again, dirtying up Kihyun’s reserved tutoring space.

Kihyun pulled out his phone and popped his headphones in, thus muting the sounds he knew would drive him wild if he continued to listen, and sent Jooheon a quick text.

**Kihyun [15:45]:** Just wanted to wish you good luck at the tournament. I know you’ll kill it ;)

Jooheon messaged back in seconds.

**Jooheon [15:45]:** I don’t get to c u b4 I leave?

**Kihyun [15:46]:** Don’t be sad Jooheony. We’ll get together soon enough. Promise :)

**Jooheon [15:46]:** :( don't wanna wait that long, but ok

Kihyun’s return message was the licking emoji and a few eggplants. Jooheon wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t, causing Kihyun to study the text he just sent and swallow his embarrassment. Why did he get all perverted and weird everytime he was around Hoseok and Hyunwoo? Did he absorb their insatiableness by mere proximity like some sort of Marvel superhero? Oh god, that sounded like a terrible porno plot…

Speaking of porn, maybe just one sneak peek of the jocks fucking would be okay… just for old time sake. Kihyun assessed the immediate area for students before peering into the little window on the door. He gulped hard at the image of Hoseok pressed into the wall, his bare ass pink from how hard Hyunwoo slapped it while he drilled into the keening boy. They didn’t even bother taking off their shirts, they just dropped trou and went at it, hasty and needy and impatient just as Kihyun remembered them.

Kihyun’s fingers itched to twist the doorknob, to hurl himself into that lecture hall and help finish Hoseok off while Hyunwoo fucked him. A heavy sigh left his lips as he looked away and pressed his back against the door. What the hell was he going to do with this rock hard boner? He was supposed to be standing guard, not fantasizing about having all his holes filled by a couple of muscle heads - o _h shit, stop Kihyun, stop._

He nipped his lower lip and turned the volume up, ousting nasty thoughts with updates of his latest podcast. Maybe monotone talk of unexplained freak incidents would tame his boner.

Inside the lecture hall, Hoseok had Hyunwoo’s tongue in his mouth and his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. When the younger couldn’t stand anymore, Hyunwoo hooked him suplex-style and threw him against a desk, cock buried deep as he hiked up Hoseok’s leg and pushed him facedown like a cheap whore. Hoseok moaned against the polished wood of the desk, his cheek squished and lips parted as his breath fogged the gloss. His dick leaked precum all over his thigh.

Hyunwoo’s view was only of his cock disappearing into Hoseok’s tight ass. Making the view more obscene, he spread Hoseok’s ass to get the perfect view of his stretched out hole. A desperate moan tipped Hoseok off to just how close his hyung was to orgasm, so he grinded into every thrust.

“Wanna cum in my ass, big boy?” Hoseok asked, voice worn out from moaning.

“Yeah, but I - ah, shit - kinda want you to suck me off.”

Hoseok hummed low in his throat and smirked to himself. “Let me help you decide.”

Pressing his palms on the desktop, he propped himself up enough to get the best angle possible, then bounced his ass onto Hyunwoo like a twerk champion. Hyunwoo’s hands stiffened on Hoseok’s hips, nails digging into skin. He stopped thrusting to admire the delicious jiggle of Hoseok’s ass as he fucked himself on his hyung’s thick cock. Breath hitched in his throat, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Pulling out and finishing in Hoseok’s mouth was completely out of question at this point.

Hyunwoo ran a shaky hand through his dark hair as he savored the way Hoseok’s ass swallowed every thick inch over and over and over and over. “Fuck, baby, just like that. So fucking good.”

“Yeah?”

Hyunwoo groaned in agreement.

Breathy and tired but determined to hear and feel big and protective Hyunwoo break down, Hoseok taunted his hyung. “Better than Kihyun? Does his ass bounce like this, huh? Is he as tight as this? Am I the best y—”

_“Hoseok, fuck!”_ Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok’s ass and stilled him, moaning through his premature orgasm buried full hilt inside. His large body hunched as he panted through the ripples of pleasure and heat. Sweat from his forehead dripped onto the small of Hoseok’s back, causing him to wipe his brow with his sweat-damp shirt. Slowly, he pulled out, groaning again at the image of pearly liquid dripping from Hoseok’s hole.

Hyunwoo leaned back against the desk behind them, mumbling a very drained _‘goddamn’_ as Hoseok repositioned himself on the desk. They faced each other and panted softly, quietly staring at one another from opposite sides. What just happened was unlike any other time they fucked - still nasty, still intense, but oddly desperate. The feelings they shared for each other wasn’t a secret anymore. Hell, they even confessed that they loved each other.

They both knew what was happening, what this was, but neither was brave enough to call it anything tangible. Until now.

“Be my boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo’s mouth opened, eyes widened, heart stalled. Did Hoseok just ask _that?_

“I want to call you that when I talk about you to people. I want to go on cheesy dates. I want to buy you pointless shit on Valentine’s Day. I don’t just want to call you baby when we’re fucking, I want to call you that every morning and every night when you’re laying beside me.”

A tiny, shy smile brightened Hyunwoo’s flushed face. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Outside in the hallway, Kihyun was a complete wreck because he apparently possessed zero self-control and stole too many sexy glimpses. All worked up with no outlet, he pondered briefly where the nearest bathroom was until his phone dinged and Jooheon’s name popped up. He sent an image.

Squinting to discern the thumbnail, he nearly panicked when he realized Jooheon was indeed not turned off by the eggplant emojis and actually sent a dick pic. Kihyun opened that text so fast he nearly dropped his phone. He blanched, boner definitely never going down now - damn, Jooheon was _hung._

Fuck the jocks fucking like jackrabbits, Kihyun needed to find that bathroom after all.

By the time he hurried down the hall, no trace of his presence greeted Hyunwoo and Hoseok as they opened the door and walked into the hallway hand-in-hand like _actual_ boyfriends.

~

The apex of collegiate wrestling season was the 2018 Korean Wrestling Federation Division I Wrestling Championships, an annual event that hosted several weight classes of Greco-Roman and Freestyle sport. Seoul University primarily specialized in Greco-Roman, though teammates like Changkyun deviated into Freestyle. As most KWF sporting events took place in Seoul, Seoul University was the host gymnasium for the event - meaning all rounds provided the Seoul University wrestling team with home field advantage, support, and morale.

It was needed, too, because tension was high, radiating through the locker room like toxic smog. The team had sat quietly, pensively, as their lightweight teammates left and returned, either hanging their heads in defeat or throwing their arms up in victory. However, the celebration was cut short when the next name was called and the all too familiar feeling of uncertainty and stress returned.

The event transpired over five days, lasting from Thursday evening to Monday evening. Matches were arranged in ascending order starting from the lightest weight class up. As such, wrestlers like Changkyun and Jooheon wrestled before Hoseok and Hyunwoo. Hoseok always hated that part - watching his friends and teammates leave. He worried for them, for their potential victory or loss, for how they’d feel afterwards. Would they beat themselves up for blowing a year’s worth of hardwork in the first round of competition? His concern for others toppled his own gut-wrenching unease.

Hoseok’s nails stabbed the inside of his fists when Jooheon’s name was called. Hyunwoo must’ve noticed because he gave him a reassuring glance just before Jooheon offered a small, nervous, one-dimpled smile and went out.

“He’ll be alright. He’s good at this. You’re good at this. We’re all fucking good at this. That’s why we place every year. Just breathe, baby.” Hyunwoo squeezed Hoseok’s hand, and in that moment Hoseok felt a little calmer.

Hoseok wished he could root Jooheon on from inside the gym, but the bleachers were too packed with family and friends during initial rounds for teams to occupy them. He hoped Jooheon didn’t let the pressure overwhelm him.

As he walked out onto the mat, his wrestling shoes squeaking on the freshly polished floor, Jooheon wiped his sweaty palms on his silver and blue singlet. His opponent was already standing by the inner circle of the mat bouncing on his toes and staring Jooheon down with pure competition in his eyes. Jooheon sighed and stepped across the mat, bowing politely to his opponent. When his opponent didn’t reciprocate the gesture, he knew this was going to be a true fight.

Bodies crashing onto mats all around him, pained grunts and boisterous cheers from the crowd echoing in his eardrums, the stimulation was intense. Jooheon knew he wasn’t the best at focusing, especially facing an opponent like his current one, but he _had_ to get it together. He had to shake his nerves and clear his mind. He had to win. For himself, for… Kihyun?

There in the front row of the bleachers in front of the section for Jooheon’s weight class sat his childhood friend and longtime crush, Kihyun, waving a stupid banner with Jooheon’s name on it. Oh god, he was fucking adorable. Jooheon smiled and waved back.

Now he knew he couldn’t lose - he had to go all the way.

When the referee called the start of the match, both Jooheon and his opponent hunched and lurched forth, but his opponent was quicker. Jooheon crashed onto the mat, landing hard on his elbow; when he opponent climbed on top of him and forced his other arm into a painful chicken wing submission, he cried out in pain. _Fuck._ The strain on his shoulder was immense, and try as he might to wrangle free of the hold, he failed, only serving to aid his opponent’s unrelenting grip.

No. He couldn’t lose. Not now. _Not this early._

Jooheon took the risk and rolled onto his back, careful to prevent both shoulder blades from touching the mat and practically gifting the victory to his opponent. Kihyun’s voice cheering him on blocked out all other distractions, and for the very first time since he arrived at the gymnasium Jooheon could focus.

Kihyun on his mind, motivating him to survive the pain and persevere, Jooheon wretched his arm free. Hooking his leg around his opponent, he twisted free of the bottom position and regained guard. He stood, body hunched, and locked up with his opponent in an old fashion display of power - the way the match was supposed to begin from the very start.  

The entire gymnasium silent in Jooheon’s ears, only his own labored breathing filled the spaces between Kihyun’s voice. He foolishly stole another glance at his crush, wanting so badly to experience this moment since he first realized his feelings.

His momentary elysium came to an abrupt end when Kihyun’s smiling face was pulled into a frown. Furrowing his brows, Jooheon redirected his attention back to his opponent just in time to feel the full force of a belly-to-belly suplex to the mat.

A cry left his lips as a crackling pain shot up his spine.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Popping vertebrae, muscle torsion, quivering limbs - Jooheon felt like he’d been ripped in half.

With one devastating move that not only injured him but definitely cost him points on the scoreboard, his Kihyun-induced reprieve shattered. The collective shock of the crowd rang in his ears, killing the silence of his concentration. Back to reality.

This was what Jooheon feared from the moment he stepped in the inner circle of the wrestling mat. His intuition was right to be afraid. Who was he kidding, he wasn’t a gold medal champion. He was doomed to win bronze year after year. In reality, he was just a wannabe trying to impress his childhood crush - a beautiful boy whose worried face he could only see through blurry vision.

He grit his teeth as he worked through the pain, his body’s reflexes kicking in as a last ditch effort to fend off his opponent’s advances. A strange sensation washed over his brain, from back to front, repeating the cycle several times until he realized he was partially concussed. His theory was confirmed when the referee intervened, addressing Jooheon with hurried, half-hearted empathy, like he was just doing his job instead of expressing genuine concern.

_Ugh, focus. Focus, Jooheon. Snap out of it._

Jooheon nodded, again working through the haze and the dizziness. This wasn’t the first time he’d felt this way; this was just part of the sport, especially in competition. Somehow it felt worse when someone he cared about was in attendance.

He acknowledged the referee with a nod, and soon thereafter the match was restarted with Jooheon on his hands and knees in the disadvantaged position. Good thing Coach drilled escape techniques from this very same position over and over in practices. Even with his defenses lowered, Jooheon knew this position like the back of his hand. If he could ignore the pressure in his temples and the ringing in his ears, he could do this.

At match start, his opponent attacked powerfully, just as before - Jooheon was beginning to detect a pattern. If his opponent only went for explosive, damaging moves, then his technique musn’t be particularly good; people always overcompensated for things they lacked with things they were good at. A pinfall was still the preferred method to win by in the judge’s eyes and was often the preferred method by powerhouses like his opponent, but predictability was an ultimate great weakness in the sport of wrestling.

For Jooheon, a submission specialist, his strategy was to wear down his opponent and latch onto something, anything. And to make it _hurt._

So he did.

Jooheon waited for the opportune moment, patiently studying his opponent’s pattern. Searing pain in his skull, numbness prickling his back, he moved by pure adrenaline alone. His grip was shaky and his mind was slow to process moves quickly, but goddammit he was going to win this round and all others after it.

For Kihyun. For _himself._

With a classic armbar locked in, Jooheon’s opponent swallowed his massive ego and reluctantly tapped. Jooheon fell limp to the mat, arms like jelly and chest billowing. Last he saw was Coach’s face staring down at him as his vision faded to black.

In the locker room, Hyunwoo heard word of a wrestler on the Seoul University team requiring medical assistance. Quickly, his eyes flickered to Hoseok to see if he’d heard it. Nope, Hoseok was hyping himself up with music as he bounced his head to the rhythm. Hyunwoo’s eyes then followed the event coordinators as they walked by. In the brief look of the gym beyond the locker room doors as the coordinators exited, he caught a glimpse of white medic uniforms rushing by. Jooheon wasn’t the only wrestler on the team wrestling out currently, but Hyunwoo immediately feared the worst.

 _Shit!_ Just what he needed before going out and attempting to win his own damn match. His hyung instincts kicked in and he was livid - who the fuck was Jooheon’s opponent? He’d kill that bastard if he—

“Son Hyunwoo, 165lbs. You’re up next.”

Like a well-trained soldier, Hyunwoo stood up instantly. He didn’t have time to settle his anger. He’d have to wrestle with it looming over him until he knew Jooheon was alright. He exhaled the stress and tried to remain calm on the outside, but when he went to leave, Hoseok pulled at the leg of his singlet. Had he found out too? With wide eyes and stilled breath, he listened as Hoseok simply wished him good luck with the tenderness of a boyfriend and not just a teammate. Hyunwoo smiled and nodded with equal tenderness, forgetting briefly the mix of emotions churning inside.

The cool air of the gym was made humid by sweaty, overheated bodies and hundreds of spectators crammed into bleachers like sardines in a can. The damp air enveloped Hyunwoo as soon as he walked out, instantly souring his appearance. Nevertheless, his dark eyes scanned the area for Jooheon, relief hitting him when he spotted his teammate sitting in the middle of a circle of medical personnel. He flashed Hyunwoo a dimpled smile and a thumbs up before a medic inspected his eyes with a small flashlight, earning a sharp frown from Jooheon.

Hyunwoo shook his head and chuckled to himself. Jooheon was truly ridiculous. Even more, Jooheon was okay, and that meant Hyunwoo could be okay too.

As he made his way to the 165 section, he noticed a familiar pretty face in the crowd - Yoo Kihyun. A broad, muscular, well-built man like Hyunwoo wearing only the thin, skimpy spandex of a singlet, no wonder the nerd couldn’t stop shamelessly gawking. He only wore singlets for competition because he felt otherwise self-conscious, but deep down he knew he looked like a whole meal. Knowing the relationship he once shared with Kihyun did nothing to disprove that notion, especially with the naughty way Kihyun winked at him. Or the way he _felt_ Kihyun stare at his ass when he passed by.

Hyunwoo reminded himself that monogamy was his bright idea.

Amusement and a tad bit of embarrassment replaced anger and worry as Hyunwoo squared up with his taller, leaner opponent. The referee sized them up before calling the start of the match. The bout was on. With much struggle, resistance, and plenty of pain, Hyunwoo scored the win via pinfall, marking his opponent down for the count and solidifying his place in the second round.

Riding the high of his win, Hyunwoo met up with Jooheon once the medical personnel left. Apparently he was actually partially concussed. The medics left to meet with event staff and judges to discuss if Jooheon could be cleared to continue the tournament. It wasn’t good news, but Jooheon never let his smile waver. Hyunwoo tried to keep his spirits high too, and they walked back to the locker room together.

When they arrived, Hoseok was gone. His name must’ve been called during Hyunwoo’s match. They were in the same weight class after all. Hyunwoo kept an eye on Jooheon’s condition as Jooheon shit talked with Changkyun about other wrestlers on rival teams.

Back in the center of the gym, Hoseok took a deep breath as he waited for his opponent to step into the inner circle. Bouncing on the balls of his feet and shaking loose the built-up tension in his joints, he focused on anything _other_ than his match.

He searched the gym for Hyunwoo but couldn’t find him. He wondered if Hyunwoo won his match, and if they’d make it to the next few rounds together. Would they make it all the way to the top? What would happen if they had to wrestle each other? For real this time, no silly competition to determine who’d fuck who...

Ah, there he was getting ahead of himself again. Always overthinking, overanalyzing.

“Shin, let’s go. Are you ready?” The ref asked, pulling Hoseok from his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. Ready.”

Hoseok’s opponent’s eyes were blue. Really blue. Blue like the ocean. Dare he say, the dude was ridiculously good-looking, too. Though he was the same musculature and probably the same height as Hoseok, he had a nasty scowl on his face. He looked the type to take everything personal, like an entitled toddler. Maybe he was a trust fund kid whose father lived vicariously through the success and failure of his son, desperately trying to recapture the thrill of his glory days as a collegiate wrestler. Maybe he was an aspiring Olympic wrestler?

 _Whoa, whoa._ Alright. Jeez, Hoseok really needed to get a handle on these elaborate backstories he created for random people he didn’t even know.

It was a defense mechanism, something to distract him from the intensity of the match. Unlike his teammates, Hoseok didn’t like to immerse himself in the match - he liked to remain detached so he didn’t feel as bad when he hurt his opponent and potentially stole their dream of a gold medal from them. Emotions were already so high, he didn’t need guilt piled on top.

Suddenly, the referee signaled the start of the match. As his opponent lurched forth, Hoseok sidestepped. Snaking an arm around his opponent’s back, Hoseok yanked him backwards, causing him to stumble and lose ground, becoming ideal prey for a classic German suplex, a high-scoring move. The momentum just right, the throw was smooth and easy, until the harsh reality of the fall spiked his opponent’s upper back into the mat. Hoseok’s body a perfect backwards arch, he held his position atop his opponent for another high-scoring maneuver: a bridging pin.

 _1, 2, 3!_ Hoseok won the match in under two minutes, earning an ominous roar from Seoul University fans in attendance. Like the gentleman he was, he extended a hand to help pull his opponent up from the mat, but the defeated wrestler slapped Hoseok’s hand away and scrambled to his feet on his own. The crowd booed at the unsportsmanlike behavior, but laughed when his blue eyed opponent fled the mat on wobbly legs with another nasty scowl on his face.

Back in the locker room, the whole Seoul University team pretended not to eavesdrop on the private meeting being held in coach’s office. Inside, coach, a judge, the medical team, and event coordinators discussed Jooheon’s state of health but were doing a fine job keeping it hush-hush.

Changkyun had his ear pressed to the door. He made weird facial reactions like he was actually hearing anything until someone finally got annoyed and threw a shoe at him. Instead of laughing at the situation, Jooheon sat pensively on the wooden bench between rows of lockers and kept to himself. Hyunwoo sat quietly next to his friend, unsure of what to say.

“I feel fine, you know? I swear I’m not just fucked up on adrenaline anymore,” Jooheon mumbled, eyes trained to the floor.

“I know, dude, but you know how these things are. They’re really political.” Hyunwoo watched the judge talk through the window in coach’s office, eyes narrowing as he attempted to read her peony pink lips from afar.

Jooheon curled his hands into fists. “It’s stupid. I’m fine, I’m good. I want to keep going. I want to win.”

“Don’t push yourself—”

“I _have_ to do this, hyung. I have to prove myself to a lot of people. To Coach, you, Hoseok hyung, me - hell, even Changkyun.” Jooheon’s voice got smaller. “...Hyungwon… _Kihyun...”_

Hyunwoo immediately tore away from the conversation in the office to look at his friend. “Jooheon, you don’t have to prove anything.”

Abruptly, bright light from the gymnasium filled the darker, warmer lighting of the locker room, making everyone squint at the intrusion. In walked an excited Hoseok hyped from his win. “Hey guys! I won! With a bridging pin…” He trailed off as he read the off vibe of the room. “Oh shit, what happened?”  

Jooheon looked up from the floor. “I have a concussion. We’re waiting to see if they’ll let me compete.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Hoseok’s demeanor flipped upside down. He rushed to Jooheon and sat on the other side of him on the bench. As empathetic as Hoseok was, he already looked as glum as Jooheon felt. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I won my match. I want to stay in the competition.”

Hyunwoo tried to neutralize the storm of emotions Jooheon felt by settling down Hoseok. He grinned reassuringly, playing the role of the nice, calm friend who said nice, calm things. “Most of the team is moving on, but it won’t be the same if Jooheonie isn’t with us.”

Then, the office door abruptly swung open, catching everyone’s attention. Losing balance from resting against the door, Changkyun stumbled forward and nearly face-planted in front of the snooty, pink-lipped judge. He caught himself, however, and addressed the awkwardness with a pearly smile and a waggle of his brows. No one laughed. He backed away like nothing happened as coach facepalmed in the corner.

Everyone waited with baited breath for someone, _anyone_ , to speak. Then, finally, the judge cleared her throat and made the announcement everyone had been waiting for: “It has been discussed that, moving forward, Lee Jooheon is medically cleared to remain in competition so as long as he fully understands the risks involved in doing so.”

Like the flick of a switch, the entire locker room exploded with excitement.

The uproar was so loud, Jooheon didn’t hear the snooty judge’s high heels clack on the tile as she approached him. With an unaffected expression, she presented a document to him, then tapped a dotted line at the bottom of the paper with the tip of her blue, A. T. Cross ballpoint pen. “This will be documented legally, you understand.”

Jooheon muttered an excited ‘whatever’ and signed. Hoseok scooped him up bridal style as the rest of the team chanted and cheered.

He was cleared to compete alongside his teammates and best friends. He was going to make that gold medal his.

_He was going to make Kihyun his._

+

The tournament continued over the course of the weekend, cycling through the wave of matches in all weight classes. With a large portion of competitors eliminated, the second wave of matches concluded on Sunday evening. Finals were declared to commence Monday morning after the annual opening ceremony hosted on behalf of Seoul University.

As speakers gave long-winded yet motivational speeches, the few wrestlers who remained in competition from the Seoul University team stood together in matching blue and silver sweatsuits. The university crest was embroidered at the breast and their surname was in blocky letters on the back. It was tacky, but at least it showcased solidarity. Plus, the blue stood out among the sea of red, white, yellow, and green from the opposing teams’ spirit colors.

Spirit colors were oddly named. As wrestlers stood shoulder to shoulder together in the middle of the gymnasium floor, on display like valiant soldiers before battle, hardly anyone made eye contact. They stood stiff and awkward and tense and nervous.

The only spirit felt was that of crushing apprehension. Because this was it - this was _the_ day.

All the hard work, all the pain boiled down to this very day.

_May the best wrestler win._

The tone of the locker room was tense. So tense, in fact, that Hoseok literally got up from anxiously sitting on the bench and started pacing. Sensing the energy shift, Hyunwoo glanced up to see his boyfriend look like a nervous wreck. He plucked his ear buds from his ears and stood up, grabbing Hoseok by the arm and saying nothing as he led them to a more _private_ location.

“Hoseokkie, are you alr—”

Hoseok’s eyes glazed over with something dark and sultry. In a flash, he curled his fingers into material of Hyunwoo’s unzipped sweat jacket and pulled their bodies flush together. _“Fuck me,”_ he whispered in Hyunwoo’s ear before flicking his tongue against the lobe.

Hyunwoo’s shocked _‘huh???’_ was louder than intended. “Now is _not_ the time, babe.”   

“I’m stressin’ and I think some dick...” Hoseok cupped Hyunwoo’s dick, frowning when his jock strap ruined the impact of the moment, “Would really help with that.”

Hyunwoo looked like he carried the burden of the world on his shoulders when he stepped back and looked at Hoseok. Threading his fingers through his hair, he sighed and bit his bottom lip. He looked pained. “I literally can’t believe I’m saying this, but no. I am _not_ getting a boner in this fucking cup… and who knows when you or I will get called to go out.”

Hoseok pouted, but noticing the level of actual stress on his boyfriend’s face, he smiled and caressed the outline of Hyunwoo’s jaw. “Hey,” he said sweetly, and Hyunwoo’s features softened; the burden he formerly carried seemed to dissipate momentarily. “You’re gonna look hot as fuck on that podium when you win first place. Promise you’ll fuck me with that gold medal on later?”

“You’re so ridiculous I don’t even know what to say.”

“Say yes, then kiss me.”

Hoseok winked and Hyunwoo couldn’t refuse his tenacious boyfriend a second time. He pulled him in for a kiss, something soft and uncharacteristically polite with a note of naughtiness to be unpacked later.

On the other side of the tall row of lockers, an event coordinator walked into the main locker room area and nonchalantly read off the next two names on the clipboard: Shin Hoseok and Son Hyunwoo. The announcement immediately drew attention from the entire team. As the event coordinator half-heartedly shrugged and walked out, everyone tried to make sense of the scandalous news. Either Hyunwoo and Hoseok's weight class was up first and they were both called for simultaneous matches - which was _highly_ unlikely - or they were in the same bracket.

In other words, they had to wrestle _each other_ to secure a spot in the finals.

After several moments Hyunwoo emerged from their secluded place with a light pink tint on his lips, followed suspiciously closely by Hoseok. The explanation of where they were that Hyunwoo had rehearsed in his head flew out the window. Eyebrows furrowed, he silently stared back at everyone. Was this another stupid prank from Jooheon?

Too many eyes boring into them, the spotlight effect made Hoseok wary. "What's going on?" he asked, suspecting the same as Hyunwoo.

Jooheon was the one to speak up. Except when he spoke, he very obviously wasn't joking. "Dude, they called both your names."

Hyunwoo glanced over his shoulder at Hoseok, face panic-stricken.

_"Oh fuck…”_


	20. Chapter 20

The overhead light was never more blinding than in this moment. The inner circle where they both stood felt like a trap. The disquiet was surreal. The relentless cheering of the audience seemed like a sick joke. No part of this was bittersweet. There was no pressure to perform; just the gut-wrenching guilt of an unwanted victory.  
  
It was difficult to make eye contact as Hyunwoo stood toe to toe with his best friend, his teammate, his boyfriend, and perhaps now most critically, his competitor, Hoseok.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Hyunwoo's stare remained fixed on the mat as he ignored the request.  
  
"Hyunwoo, look at me," Hoseok demanded, voice shaky.  
  
"I don't want to," Hyunwoo replied in a small voice. He tore his eyes from the mat to watch the referee walk towards them. Just beyond the ref sat Coach - Hyunwoo couldn't see his face, but he knew he was probably mouthing something cliché about seizing the moment.  
  
Visibly upset, Hoseok stared daggers at his unwanted opponent. _"Listen to me._ Don't throw this moment away. You better give me your all. I'll fucking know if you're going easy on me… You know I will," he hissed as he clenched his fists, trying to convince himself that he too believed his own words.  
  
Unaffected or perhaps just uninterested in the drama, the referee stood in the middle of them. "Okay, boys. You know the drill. No closed fists, no eye gouging, no clothes grabbing, and no unnecessary aggression. You ready?"  
  
Hoseok nodded. Hyunwoo hesitantly nodded.  
  
The referee signaled for the match to start and backed away. Hoseok was the first to strike.

He shot in for a double leg takedown, but Hyunwoo instinctively sprawled and squashed the attack. As a move drilled into every wrestler’s brain since their very first practice, sprawling was simply a reflex for a wrestler. Shoulders locked at the crooks of their necks, the classic test of strength befell them. All of Hyunwoo’s body weight pushing into Hoseok, the younger gritted his teeth and pushed back.

No room to advance, the ref called a stalemate and signaled for a restart at the inner circle they traveled only a short distance from.

At the referee’s hand signal, Hoseok shot for the single leg, and as Hyunwoo began to fall back, Hoseok switched tactics and grabbed onto both legs. With his base built to both feet, Hoseok was in an ample position to drive Hyunwoo forward and down, spiking the elder’s back into the mat. Except, he miscalculated the forward momentum and lifted his hips too high, too prone to a clever counter by Hyunwoo.

Using Hoseok’s momentum against him, Hyunwoo elevated the younger’s hips higher in the air, forcing Hoseok to brace himself for a crash landing with just one free arm. Shifting Hoseok’s weight off him, Hyunwoo dodged the attempted takedown. Thinking fast, he locked in an overhook and encircled Hoseok’s arm, successfully stealing the upperhand and regaining a sturdy base of control.

In an attempt to reverse their positions, Hyunwoo trapped Hoseok’s arm and rolled forward, flipping the younger over his back. Hoseok slammed onto the mat, a jolt of pain rippling through him from the harsh collision. Instincts moving him, Hoseok jabbed a knee into the mat and shifted away from the blunt impact of Hyunwoo’s body.

In the blink of an eye, Hyunwoo switched his maneuver and lurched to the side, hoping to catch Hoseok off guard by doing so. Hoseok fanned his legs out and grabbed Hyunwoo’s wrists, causing Hyunwoo to replicate the motion. They looked like two serpents dancing a dangerous game, riling up everyone in attendance with their lightning-quick ability to read the other’s every move. It was a rare treat to witness such a tight scramble.

They knew each other too well. They practically mirrored each other’s advances.

Suddenly, Hoseok stopped. He pounced so swiftly it even caught Hyunwoo off guard. Instead of cinching a hold, Hoseok accidentally rammed the sharp tip of his elbow into Hyunwoo’s cheekbone, splitting skin.

Hyunwoo cried out, shocked. The crowd gasped.

Hoseok recoiled on impact, immediately ripped from his headspace.

Beads of red dotted the wound.

The referee stopped the match, signalling a blood timeout to the scorekeeper by the judge’s panel.

The ref’s palm on Hoseok’s chest prevented him from running over to check on his boyfriend. What was he thinking anyway? He couldn’t just rush to Hyunwoo’s aid in front of a packed gym of wrestling fans. They were _opponents_ competing for the same prize - the only concern he was allowed to publicly display was that of a teammate, not a boyfriend.

The medical team tended to Hyunwoo on the sidelines as Hoseok remained in one spot on the mat, stewing in his guilt. _He_ did that. _He_ was the reason Hyunwoo was bleeding. Fuck the point penalty on his score for unnecessary aggression, regardless if it was an accident. He didn’t even want to win anymore. Not if it meant hurting the man he loved.

_Oh._

The man he loved?

A call to the end of the blood timeout caught Hoseok by surprise. Did he space out? He shook his head and refocused, realizing Hyunwoo’s once split cheek was now slathered with petroleum jelly to stop the bleeding. He fought the urge to ask Hyunwoo if he was okay but wimped out. He was mortified by the inappropriate timing of his epiphany - it made regarding Hyunwoo strangely foreign.

The ref directed them back to the inner circle, and the match was promptly restarted. As Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo, he immediately recognized the flicker of adrenaline in the elder’s eyes. Hyunwoo was drunk off the wrestler’s high; no pain, no gain mentality; kill or be killed. Blood had been spilled. There was no going back.

There would be a clear winner, but Hoseok wasn’t so sure it’d be him.

Maybe he was never sure. Maybe he was a hypocrite from the start, fooled by his own false bravado. Deep down, he knew Hyunwoo was the better wrestler.

Or maybe winning wasn’t as sweet when it meant hurting someone he loved.

Like an angry bull, Hyunwoo charged forward. Confident and intimidating, he swiftly overtook Hoseok. The younger fell to the mat but quickly dodged the crushing weight of Hyunwoo’s full force as the elder barreled into him. Twisting, he tried to latch onto a limb or some other loose body part, but Hyunwoo predicted his every move. Again, the elder powered through Hoseok’s counterattacks, careless of his own sustained injuries, intent on manhandling and grappling.

Shit, Hyunwoo was straight up using his size advantage to quite literally _squash_ Hoseok. If this went on much longer, he wasn’t sure he’d remain lucky enough to keep dodging. He had to make changes, and make them quickly. As he scrambled to his feet, Hoseok altered his tactics. The best way to stop a wild animal was to trap it, right? He’d catch him in a submission; a decisive victory.

As Hyunwoo muscled his way atop Hoseok, clearly aiming for the pinfall, Hoseok trashed. Attempts to prevent both shoulder blades from touching the mat were hardly passable, but he managed to survive Hyunwoo’s strength. When the other hassled with his waist, hungry for a point-earning suplex, Hoseok seized the opportunity to capture Hyunwoo’s arm.

Not thinking clearly, perhaps from the surging adrenaline, Hyunwoo struggled to reform his base. This gave Hoseok the opening he needed. He locked Hyunwoo in a tight cradle lock, cinching his arm and leg together in a way he couldn’t power through.

Everything was where it should be. Victory was imminent, he just had to see every move through to the end. It wasn’t his boyfriend he was trying to defeat, it was his opponent. It was tough to rationalize, but it wasn’t personal. All was fair in love and war. He just had to remain detached, alert, focused.

Relief and regret washed over Hoseok. With this move, he knew he had won.

And then…

A frantic tapping on his shoulder.

The ref shouted and wedged his palms between their bodies, pushing them apart. Hoseok released and thumped back on his elbows. Fatigue caused his muscles to throb, and soon his arms gave out and he collapsed on the mat. Goddamn, he was winded. When exactly did he stop breathing? Everything happened so fast.

Suddenly, the referee pulled Hoseok up. He was lightheaded and short of breath and little confused. Mentally, he knew he won, but physically his body could not withstand the excitable way the ref kept jerking his arm up in victory.

As Hoseok’s name was announced over the chatter of the crowd, Hyunwoo slowly stood up. Despite the pain in his arm, he was so, so happy for Hoseok. He beat him fair and square. A small smile formed on his face as he clapped, catching the attention of the winner himself. Hoseok yanked his arm away from the referee and ran over to Hyunwoo like he should’ve done much earlier. To hell with everyone else, this was _his_ moment and he was going to celebrate it his way.

He hugged Hyunwoo tight and rested his chin on the elder’s shoulder liked he did when they were just boyfriends and not teammates. The audience celebrated their camaraderie, but to them it was so much deeper. Exhausted and in pain, emotions were high; every little thing was felt with soul-bearing intensity. They had just wrestled their hardest match, and it was against each other, and instead of teasing who’d fuck who at the end, all they wanted was to do was ride the copesthetic aftermath.

Under the invasively watchful gaze of hundreds of people, wrestling reduced them to two boys hopelessly in love. They knew it, too, but Hyunwoo caught him off guard when he _said_ it.

“I love you.”

_“What?”_

“I love you, Hoseok.”

Hoseok retracted from their embrace and studied Hyunwoo’s face, as if he’d catch the hole in the ruse if he stared hard enough. When he saw nothing but a vulnerable boy disguised as a man, his stomach was aflutter. “I love you too, big boy,” he chirped.

They laughed together like they did before all this - before all the boys and the sex, the drama and the pressure to win. Hyunwoo looped an arm around Hoseok’s neck as they walked off the mat, whispering, “You better fuck me later with that gold medal on,” into Hoseok’s ear.

~

Jooheon didn’t have time to congratulate Hoseok or even cheer Hyunwoo up. His name was called before they returned to the locker room. Hell, he only heard the news because he overheard event coordinators gossiping about how long _‘those two Seoul University boys’_ hugged. There was no mistaking who they were referring to.

Admittedly, he was nervous as he entered the gym. He ought to be, too, since his medical clearance was controversial. Rumors that his opponent liked to target the head only fed his anxiousness. He shook it off despite himself - he couldn’t let it get to him, he just couldn’t. On the large list of people he had to impress, he was number one on that list. He was always hardest on himself and this time wasn’t any different.

Jooheon secured his headgear as he approached his opponent on the mat. The guy smirked like a criminal, like he knew he was going to get away with something devious. Jooheon did his best to remain unphased, but he was cursed with a highly expressive face. Apparently he _did_ visibly react because his opponent was laughing at him. _What a dick._

Then he felt eyes from behind boring into him. Kihyun.

What would happen if Jooheon turned around? Would his nerves go away or would they intensify tenfold? Damn, he really needed to get better control over his inability to focus.

Before he could make up his mind, the match promptly started as the referee signaled for it. Two seconds in, Jooheon felt a sudden pressure. Fear of worsening his condition struck. Seven seconds in, his neck was crushed between muscle and bone. The rumors were true, his opponent aimed for the head - clearly a technical wrestler, the guy was looking to make quick work of their match with a headlock. No mind games like before, this opponent wanted a decisive victory.

But he didn’t want it more than Jooheon.

Goddamnit, _no one_ wanted it more than Jooheon.

Instead of letting his fear get the better of him and desperately prying at the limb around his throat, Jooheon calmly dropped to his knees and rolled, thus flinging his opponent over his body from the abrupt transition. As his opponent slammed back-first onto the mat, his grip weakened momentarily, but it just was enough of a lapse for Jooheon to twist free.

They went on like that for several minutes - stealing control only to lose it a few seconds after. Truthfully, they evaded each other’s attacks in a way that proved why the two of them represented their weight class in the finals. It was an intricate dance different from the way Hyunwoo and Hoseok gracefully mirrored movements. _This_ match was the serendipitous chemistry of strangers brought together by the love of sport and a thirst for victory.

Their match restarted multiple times due to numerous pushes, pulls, or throws outside of bounds. Matches like that always got the crowd on their feet. It was intense, and since the scoreboard was even, it was unpredictable too.

And just when Jooheon felt like was going to die from the pressure, Coach’s words pulled him from the trenches of imminent defeat - _‘The first round goes to the biggest wrestler, the second goes to the fastest, and the third goes to the wrestler with the most heart.’_

 _‘Do you have heart?’_ he’d ask when the whole team was groaning from the pain of overtraining and over-conditioning. _‘Well, do you? You won’t win anything if you don’t. Not a match, not life.’_

Fending off his opponent’s attempt at a half nelson, Jooheon screamed at himself to keep fighting. Fuck the injury, fuck his opponent, no one could take this moment from him. After all the shit he went through this school year with Hyungwon, with Hoseok and Hyunwoo, with Kihyun… this moment was for _him._

With the courage to finally face himself, he found the courage to stare back at Kihyun’s concerned face in the audience. And he grinned a dimpled grin.

And with all the strength left in his being, Jooheon countered the half nelson with the best suplex he’d ever executed in his entire varsity wrestling career. He topped it with a pinfall.

_“One… two… three!”_

Three seconds gave Lee Jooheon first place, but he gave himself victory.

The referee grabbed him by the wrist to raise his arm and he graciously embraced the moment. He basked in the cheers from the audience. His heart thumped in his chest and he damn near collapsed from exhaustion, but he had one more thing to do.

Riding the high of his win, Jooheon jogged off the mat to where Kihyun sat on the bleachers. As he approached, Kihyun stood up and met him down on the gym floor. Expecting a simple hug, Kihyun squealed when Jooheon picked him up and hugged him, spinning and smiling. Kihyun’s laughter was the best thing he’d ever heard in his entire life. When their eyes met, Jooheon reacted on impulse and spat out his mouthguard to _kiss_ Kihyun.

Okay fuck that, kissing his childhood crush was the best thing he’d ever done in his whole life.

Half the crowd went silent and the other half went crazy. Jooheon didn’t care, especially not when Kihyun’s initial apprehension gave way to tenderness. He cupped Jooheon’s jaw in his hands, melting the wrestler from the inside out.

“Sorry I’m so sweaty,” Jooheon huffed after he returned Kihyun to the ground. “And sorry for kissing you in front of hundreds of people…”

“Ssh.” Kihyun simply offered a lopsided smile before pressing another kiss to Jooheon’s lips. “Congratulations, champ~”

~

The expansive gymnasium filled with the roaring sounds of cheering as each winning competitor took their place on the podium. Some played to the crowd, shooting sly grins and poses towards the myriad of bulbs flashing away like fireworks popping off, while others, like Hoseok, stood proud yet humbled in victory. 

Through the endless sea of chaos, he searched intently until his eyes landed on his boyfriend. When their gazes locked, Hyunwoo smiled and blew him a kiss, and his cup of pride swelled to overflowing. 

In those moments, everyone around them seemed to disappear. The cheers and chants dulled down to nothing, and just like the first day they’d met- face to face on a practice mat in their university gymnasium, only the two of them remained. 

Hoseok descended the platform wearing a smile as wide as an ocean, and skirted through the people with excitement apparent in his steps.

“You look good up there,” Hyunwoo said when Hoseok joined by his side. “It’s where you belong.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” He trailed his fingertips up and down the length of Hyunwoo’s forearm. “And you know what I mean.”

Hyunwoo took his hand instead of vocalizing his response and gave it a squeeze. 

Electricity sparked through every nerve in Hoseok’s body.

When it was time for Jooheon to take his place on the podium, the farthest thing from his mind was the fact that he’d just won the gold. He aimlessly ran his fingertips over the medal around his neck, and waited until the very moment he spotted Kihyun in the crowd to give it a kiss and raise it high.

Kihyun threw his hands in the air and waved them, forming a little heart shape with his fingers just before Jooheon jumped down from the podium and joined his teammates.

When the cheers had died down and family and friends had given their praises and left, the Seoul University wrestling team gathered in their dedicated locker room.

Jooheon waited for Kihyun just outside the door.

“You’d better be coming home with me tonight,” Kihyun giggled as he jumped into Jooheon’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. He didn’t give the wrestler time to respond before crashing their lips together.

“You sure that’s what you want? I’m high on a victory right now and positive that I won’t be coming down anytime soon.”

Kihyun squeezed his legs tighter and brought his lips to Jooheon’s ear. “That’s what I’m counting on,” he cooed. “I have _my_ way, and you won’t be coming down _at all._ ”

Heat rolled through Jooheon’s body, forcing his nerve to the surface again. “Only if you call me-"

“Big boy?” Kihyun nipped at his earlobe. “I’d be happy to, but I’m sure I can come up with a much better name for you. Time will tell.”

Jooheon tensed with excitement at the mention. Time. Days, months, weeks. If it was with Kihyun, he’d graciously accept it all.

A familiar voice echoed down the hallway, startling the two new lovers out of their embrace.

“No surprise to see you enjoying my sloppy seconds.” Hyungwon strode across the pale grey tile, heading straight towards them.

Kihyun wiggled his way out of Jooheon’s arms and marched up to him, stopping him in his tracks when they were face to face. “And just who gave _your_ dejected ass the right to come back here? I don’t see a sign that says _thots_ _allowed_.”

“For your information, _midget_ , I’m heading in to talk to my father, _the_ _coach_. Or have you forgotten who I am.”

Jooheon counted on his fingers. “Hmm, dejected piece of ass, thot, all-around mean girl... nope, looks like we know exactly who you are.”

Hyungwon huffed and pushed his way past the new couple and into the locker room.

“Don’t worry, Ki, I’ll handle him. See you soon, okay?”

Kihyun made a face at the door, then gave Jooheon a kiss and skipped off down the hallway. Jooheon took a few much needed moments to calm himself down, but inside the locker room, Hyungwon had already started to cause a ruckus.

“That didn’t take long,” Jooheon said under his breath.

The team was rolling with laughter and cheers, pointing at Hyungwon like he was some kind of spectacle. Hyungwon looked absolutely appalled with his hands on his hips and his mouth hanging open.

“You’d better tell me you’re joking,” he spat, directing the statement at his father.

Jooheon took his place next to Hoseok and Hyunwoo. “What did I miss?”

“Dumbass came in and told Coach that you and Kihyun were making out in the hallway. Coach asked why he should be surprised, then admitted that not only does he know that half the team is gay, but _he’s_ gay too.”

“I most definitely am not joking,” Coach said, pointing towards the door. “And I don’t want to talk anymore about this. We can discuss it when I get home. Now go!”

Hyungwon scanned the wrestlers crowded around him, now just staring at him with a wash of unfavorable expressions. Defeated, he threw his hands up, spun on a heel, and stormed out of the locker room, trailed by the further cheering and praises now directed at his father.

As the team left the locker room and headed out towards their bus, Jooheon spotted Kihyun standing by his car across the parking lot. He barely managed a proper goodbye to his friends before sprinting off with an overly excited spring in his step.

Once on the bus, Hoseok checked the headcount. “Where’s Changkyun?”

It was coach that answered. “Said he had a ride. Now who’s up for a celebratory dinner!”

The team erupted with cheers again. Hoseok and Hyunwoo sat at the very back of the bus, trying, and failing, to keep their wandering hands to themselves. 

~

Hyungwon sat on the stoop that led to the gym’s side entrance, stewing in disbelief and his own brand of pity. He barely noticed when Changkyun sat down next to him.

“You come to make fun of me too?” He said, rolling his eyes and looking away. 

Changkyun threw an arm over his shoulder. “ _Hey_.” But it was the kind of hey that was meant for a follow up. Silence stretched on - awkward for Hyungwon, yet the younger man just stared at him with puppy dog like eyes. The pause continued until Hyungwon cocked his head and widened his glare. Changkyun patted his shoulder. “I like thots.”

Then he stood up and sauntered away, glancing back until Hyungwon followed him into the parking lot.

~

Jooheon pulled Kihyun into him, holding tight to his hips. Each kiss was ravenous, as he was starving for him and desperate for another taste. Primal and frantic and still riding the high of his win - both of the tournament, and the boy in his arms - he bit down on Kihyun’s bottom lip, exhilarated.

Kihyun moaned into his mouth, and suddenly, the crispness of the evening air no longer helped him to keep his cool. He was positively burning up with desire.

“ _More_ ,” Kihyun breathed, bringing his leg up to wrap around Jooheon’s hip. “I want more.”

Like a fool, Jooheon asked, “More? What do you mean?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and giggled, then reached down between their bodies and cupped Jooheon’s manhood. “I want _this_. I want _you_ , all of you.”

“Okay but like, right here?” When Kihyun gave a squeeze and let a bit of the devil slide into his gaze, Jooheon shut his mouth and allowed himself to be guided inside the Jeep.

~

“Didn’t expect this,” Hoseok said as he leaned against the bathroom doorway, watching Hyunwoo draw a bath. “But I’ll gladly take it.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, right?”

Hoseok giggled and sat down on the edge of the tub. “He says, like I don’t want to fully enjoy you turning into a boring old man.”

“Last time I checked, I was halfway there already,” Hyunwoo snickered.

“You keep talking like that, I will push your ass in this tub so fast-” Hyunwoo claimed his lips before he could continue.

“Then you’d just have to strip me out of my wet clothing.”

Hoseok shook his head and turned off the water. “I’d rather watch you do it for me.”

Hyunwoo stood, positioning himself right in front of Hoseok. “You still wearing it?”

“You know I am.” He pulled his shirt off, revealing the medal draped around his neck.

Piece by piece, Hyunwoo shed his clothing in a sexy striptease, enticing Hoseok with each wiggle of his hips, each bite at his lower lip. But once he was naked, the younger man just placed his hands on Hyunwoo’s hips and looked up into his eyes with a soft smile.

“What is it?”

Hoseok breathed out slowly, his warm breath wafting across Hyunwoo’s skin. “You’re just so beautiful. And I love you, so, so much.”

Hyunwoo took Hoseok’s hands and pulled him up and into his arms, kissing him tenderly. “I love you too,” he whispered. “So, so much.”

Instead of the ravenous sex they both had anticipated since Hoseok’s win at the tournament, the lovers bathed together, caressing each other’s skin and pressing kisses into all the spots that usually caused that anticipation to boil over. They held one another even after the bubbles had disappeared and the water had started to grow cold.

Barely a word between them was exchanged, and that was just fine; they wanted nothing more than to enjoy each other’s company and embrace the silence that came when love was expressed through little touches and soft, sated sighs.

As they toweled themselves off and left the bathroom, heading for the kitchen, Hoseok snatched Hyunwoo’s hand and led him towards the bedroom instead.

“Though you said you were hungry?” Hyunwoo said, stuttering in his steps like the awkward bear that he was.

“I am,” Hoseok giggled. “But not for food.” He swung Hyunwoo around once they reached the bed and lightly pushed him onto it, pulling both their towels free and straddling him. With another swift move, he pinned Hyunwoo’s hands above his head. “And now, I’ve got you right where I want you.” His medal tapped against his chest, and Hyunwoo reeled at the enticing site of it.

“Yeah? And where’s that?”

A slow smile spread across Hoseok’s face, and he narrowed his eyes. In the soft lighting of the bedside lamp, they sparkled.

“Down for the count, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **From: Revel_In_It**
> 
> A million thank you’s to all our readers! I’m still taken aback that DirtyRetro and I have written a book together; it’s literally spanned the entirety of this year, but we are so happy with the way it turned out. There are big things in store for 2019, and now I can finally let everyone know!
> 
> Next year we are going to start the publishing process, and we want you guys- our faithful readers, to continue this journey with us!
> 
> What we need- beta readers (because the final work will differ from the original)  
> For obvious reasons, there are things that will need to be changed, such as character names, profiles, and some locations. The story as a whole will still be the same, but think of the current version as the first draft; we have a long way to go before it’s ready to publish.
> 
> For more details and how you can help, please PLEASE follow [_Revel_In_It](https://twitter.com/_Revel_In_It?lang=en) on Twitter and I will make a group chat for us :) Not only will this give us a chance to discuss the book, but we can get to know each other as well! I love getting to know my readers! Once you follow, send me a dm, let me know who you are, say hi, or just about anything else, and we’ll get this ball rolling.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has stuck by us this year- we are continuing to write together and have lots more planned :) 
> 
> **From: dirtyretro**
> 
> What started out as a silly idea for thirsty Showho shippers like us turned into this great, big thing. At parts it wrote it itself (cough, smut), and other times we had to really put our brains together to create different characters with different struggles. This story was our lighthearted haven from the angst we normally write - for lack of a less cheesy word, it was our happy place. 
> 
> Because of the world we built for this story, we can’t part with it yet. Stay bookmarked and/or subscribed to this story or us as authors because we are writing several oneshot spinoffs! Some will focus on individual ships, some on just one character, and a little somethin’ up our sleeve for a character we didn’t write in but has been the butt of a long running smutty joke~ Just a heads up: spinoffs will be posted to this story, not in a series format.
> 
> Lastly - shit, I can’t believe I’m gonna be the sentimental one - thank you! Seriously, thank you all so much for sticking with this story through its twists and turns. As Revel_In_It said, it’s been a year. A YEAR. If you’ve been with us that long, or even if you’re new, we’re all friends now. You can’t get rid of us. We’re working on more stories and we want you, our friends, to read & enjoy them too. Find me on Tumblr [dirtyretrowrites](http://dirtyretrowrites.tumblr.com/) or [mxficx](http://mxficx.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
